One World: Oblivion
by utopianking
Summary: Takes place 17 years after previous story. Follow Hope's Light and her friends as they have to save Equestria from the Elements of Vice and Oblivion.
1. Chapter 1

_**Duelists, Bronies, random people, welcome to the sequel to From One World to Another. This story takes place 17 years after the original and follows the adventures of Hope's Light and her friends. The problem is I don't have a title. So I want fans to send in title ideas. You'll get a shout out and a possible OC entry.**_

_**Hope: We need to get the disclaimer in.**_

_**UK: Right. I don't own MLP, Yugioh, Blue Dusk, or Timid Turvy. They belong to their respective owners.**_

**Chapter 1**

The door to a dark bedroom opened and a Pegasus colt crawled in. Then he flapped his wings and slowly moved above the pony sleeping in its bed. When he stopped flapping his wings he was surprised to find he was suspended in mid-air by a white magic aura.

Hope's Light pulled off the covers and said, "Nice try Halo. You nearly got me."

"How do you do that sis?" Halo Wing asked as he was lowered to the ground.

"You try that every day. Maybe you should not try to wake me up every day."

"Okay hope. Dad wanted me to tell you that it was time for breakfast."

"Thanks, now get out of here squirt."

As Halo got out of the room Hope levitated her glasses onto her nose. She got up and opened her curtains, squinting at the flood of sunlight. Her room was mainly painted in blues and reds, with a giant, gold diamond painted on the ceiling above her bed.

Hope was a grey mare, just a slightly lighter shade than her mother. Her mane and tail were light brown, with a blonde streak and her tail curled as she ran a brush through it. The two most peculiar things about her were the fact she was still a blank flank, and one of her eyes was gold and the other was blue.

Hope walked downstairs where her parents were eating pancakes. Her mother was Ditzy Do, a Pegasus with a grey coat and blonde mane. Her eyes were gold, but they were cockeyed. Her father was a unicorn by the name of Zach. He used to be a human and was the current duel monsters champion. He had a light blue coat and a brown mane. His own eyes were blue.

"Mornin'," Hope said as she sat down and began to levitate pancakes onto a plate.

"Good morning Hope," Ditzy said. Zach just moved his newspaper out of the way and waved because he had food in his mouth. Zach went back to his paper for a second before nearly choking.

"Are you alright?" Hope asked as she spread peanut butter on her food. Zach usually choked over something during meals. He just drank some milk and inhaled.

"I'm fine," he replied, "But Blueblood disappeared."

The former Prince Blueblood was a pony who was supposed to be catatonic in Canterlot after trying to kill Zach.

"It's probably nothing," Ditzy said, "He can't get far."

Hope decided to change the subject, "Guess what tomorrow is?"

"Happy early birthday Hope," Halo said as he walked by, wearing the helmet he wore while flying.

"Where are you going?" Zach asked.

"I'm meeting up with Crescent and Starlight. We're going to finish fixing up the clubhouse at Applejack's place."

Crescent and Starlight were the children of Zach's friend Flutter Night and Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"Have a good time," Zach said. Ditzy added, "Make sure to not crash into any more trees. I'm not sure how you inherited my clumsiness."

As Halo left Hope finished eating her breakfast and grabbed her saddlebags off the chair, "I'm heading out."

"Remember that Dinky and Pip are coming later," Zach said as Hope closed the door. Dinky was Hope's older sister and Pip was her husband.

Hope began to trot towards the Everfree Forest when a hoof shot out and tripped her. Hope looked back and saw a mare laughing.

"Why did you do that Crown?" Hope asked as her horn began to spark, black.

"I just wanted to get your attention, Blank Flank," Ruby Crown said. She was the sister of Diamond Tiara.

"What did you want? I'm busy."

"Oh, right. You're going to hang out with that beast of a marefriend."

Hope's horn began to glow black and a voice behind her said, "Shut up Crown."

Hope's horn suddenly stopped glowing as she turned around to find a black Pegasus stallion walking towards her.

"Thanks Dusk," Hope said.

"Why are defending her?" Crown asked, "She's just the spoiled little daughter of a good duelist. She probably just has some good cards her daddy gave her."

A white halo appeared near Hope's hoof and moved up her leg, creating a silver duel disk. It was a present from Discord for her sweet sixteen, "I've had to use my allowance to buy a good chunk of my deck. Only about ten monsters came from my dad."

Crown pulled a duel disk out of her saddlebags and said, "Then let's see how well you do against my new deck of powerful cards."

**Hope's Light: 8000**

**Ruby Crown: 8000**

"I'll go first," Crown said, "I activate Gem-Knight fusion to fuse the Gem-Knight Sapphire and Gem-Knight Tourmaline in my hand to summon Gem-Knight Aquamarine (ATK 1400). I end my turn."

Hope drew, "I use the effect of Photon Thrasher to summon it (ATK 2100). Now I summon Photon Crasher (ATK 2000). I tribute my monsters to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000).

A strange thing appeared in front of hope and she used her magic to throw it into the air. Particles of light flew into the thing and Galaxy-Eyes appeared.

"I now activate Xyz Plant to summon a level eight monster (ATK 0). I overlay my dragon and Xyz Plant to Xyz Summon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (ATK 4000)! Attack with **Eternity Photon Stream***!"

**Ruby Crown: 8000-5400**

"You may have forgotten about my Aquamarine's effect; I can return your monster to your hoof," Crown said with a smirk.

"Not quite. I activate the spell Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos straight from my hoof. This allows me to Rank-Up my Galaxy-Eyes, removing the target of your effect. Come forth Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (ATK 4500)."

Crown's eyes widened as she saw the golden three-headed dragon. Hope smirked and said, "Since I used a quick-play spell, I can attack again. Go **Ultimate Tachyon Spiral**!"

**Ruby Crown: 5400-900**

The second attack sent Crown flying back a couple feet. When she stood up she said, "See, your deck is totally overpowered."

"Then how about I even the playing field? I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I activate Dark Hole to destroy Neo-Tachyon Dragon. I set a card and end my turn."

Crown drew, "It's time to deal some damage. First I use Temple of Kings. Now we can activate traps the same turn we set them. I set and activate Fragment Fusion. By banishing the three Gem-Knights in my graveyard I can summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond (ATK 2900). Attack Hope directly with Diamond Sword Strike!"

"I activate Negate attack to stop your attack."

"I end my turn."

Hope drew, "I reveal Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One! Now I can use its effect to summon Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus (ATK 2500). Now can use the effect of Seventh One to evolve it. Come forth Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus (ATK 2800)."

"Why would you summon a monster with fewer points than mine?" Crown asked.

"Because it has a great effect. When Star Cestus has Comet Cestus as an Xyz Material, I can use one up to destroy your monster and you take damage equal to its attack points."

The Chaos Number punched Master Diamond, causing it to shatter. Then Crown yelped a bt when the shards hit her.

**Ruby Crown: 900-0**

"See you later Crown," Hope said, "Better luck next time."

As Hope walked away Dusk walked up to her and said, "I still don't understand how holograms can hurt ponies a little."

"Hope shrugged as best as she could while walking, "Dad told me once it had to do with the natural magic of Equestria solidifying the holograms, just not hard enough to seriously injure. So your siblings are hanging out with Halo today?"

Dusk was Night's oldest son, "Yeah. I hope your brother wears his helmet this time."

"He is."

Hope and dusk walked a bit further in silence until they reached the edge of the Everfree Forest. Four ponies were waiting for them.

"Hey there Turvs," Hope said walking up to her marefriend and giving her a kiss, "How's it going?"

"Hi Hope," Timid Turvy said, "I'm doing just fine."

Timid Turvy was the daughter of Discord and Fluttershy. Her body looked somewhat lionfish, though she had an eagle claw instead of a left forehoof. Her mane and tail were pink and black striped and her tail looked a bit dragonish. She had a regular Pegasus wing and a bat wing. One eye was red and the other was blue.

"Took you two long enough," another pony, Rainbow Blitz, said. He was the son of Rainbow Dash and Soarin and looked like a guy version of his mother.

"Seriously," Daring Dash, Blitz's twin sister said.

"I had to duel Crown, again," Hope explained.

"What deck this time?" Blitz asked.

"Gem-Knights." Both Blitz and Daring pulled out some bits from their saddlebags and gave them to the fourth pony, Honeycrisp. She was Applejack and Rarity's daughterand was the spitting image of Rarity, except she was an Earth Pony.

Hope turned towards the forest and said, "To the arena!"

Turvy tapped Hope on the shoulder, "Um, could I try teleporting us there. Dad said I should be practicing."

"Sure thing. Just make sure Dusk doesn't end up in the Crystal Empire again."

"Okay." Turvy concentrated and snapped her talons, causing the group to disappear.

In a couple moments the group reappeared in the courtyard of a castle. Hope ran behind a pillar and proceeded to puke up her breakfast.

_Why is it when I get teleported I always get sick?_

After Hope was done she said, "Okay, who wants to duel?"

"I would," a voice echoed throughout the courtyard. After a moment Discord appeared.

"How did you know we were here?" Hope asked.

"I come to the ancient castle of the princesses every Wednesday. I've been watching you duel, and the deck you use."

Hope gulped and Turvy said, "Maybe you shouldn't duel her Dad."

"Don't worry Turvy. I won't hurt your marefriend. So what do you say?"

Hope summoned her duel disk and replaced the deck with one from her saddlebag, "I'm in."

**Discord: 8000**

**Hope's Light: 8000**

"Ladies first," Discord said.

"Fine," Hope said as she drew. She looked at the cards in her hoof and said, "Are you sure?"

"Do it."

"Fine. I activate the field spell Realm of Shadows."

A pillar of dark energy erupted in the center of the field and filled the entire courtyard.

**Woohoo. The first chapter is done. Now for the authors notes.**

*******This is how I'm writing attack and effect names**

**^The conception method of Honycrisp doesn't matter.**


	2. Darkness

Hope's Light just activated the field spell Realm of Shadows, the same card used by Darkness while in control of Lux's body. The glow around her horn and her cards turned black.

"While I control this field spell I can special summon Shadow Beast Destroyer (ATK 3000). When my Realm of Shadows is on the field all my Shadow Beasts gain 500 attack points (ATK 3000-3500) while yours will lose the same amount. I summon Shadow Beast Harpy (ATK 1300-1800).

A black Harpy with purple armor appeared on the field.

"I set two cards and end my turn."

Discord raised his lion arm and a yin yang appeared on it. The light side extended outward and Discord drew, "I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick. Now I banish it to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (ATK 2800-2300). I now summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK 3000-2500). I activate Burst Stream of Destruction to destroy all your monsters."

Blue-Eyes shot a beam of energy that vaporized both Shadow Beasts.

Hope pulled out her deck and looked through it, "When my Harpy is destroyed by battle or card effect I can summon two more (ATK 1300-1800x2)."

"I still attack one with my Red-Eyes."

**Hope's Light: 8000-7500**

One of Hope's face-downs raised, "I activate Shadow Summoner to special summon three Shadow Tokens with attack points the same as the damage I took (ATK ?-500x3)."

"Since I used Burst Stream of Destruction I can't use Blue-Eyes to attack," Discord said, "I set two cards, but before I end my turn I must ask, how did you get those cards."

Hope sat there for a moment, _He's already seen my deck, it's not like there's much of a point to keep it a secret._

"It all started about two years ago…"

**[Flashback]**

Hope, Dusk, Turvy, Blitz, Daring, Honeycrisp, and two other mares were walking through the Everfree, hope and Turvy cutting through the occasional vine.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Turvy asked.

"Of course I'm sure Turvs," Hope said as she held up a piece of paper, "I took a map from the library."

"Technically I took the map," Dusk corrected, "And I'm not sure it was right to take it from Mom's special safe without asking."

"Come on Dusky," one of the other mares, Cherry Pie, said, "It can't be that bad…"

"…if the map wasn't in the Canterlot archives," the other mare, Cinnamon Pie, finished."

"Yeah," Hope continued, "Besides, we'll put it right baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

As she was walking hope fell down a small ravine. She looked up and saw a light coming from a nearby cave, "I think I found it guys."

"But how do we get down there?" Turvy asked.

"Turvy," Daring said, "You do realize you can fly, right?"

"We found some stairs!" the Pie twins yelled in unison.

Once the others went down the stairs the group went to the cave. Inside was a giant crystal tree.

"The Tree of harmony," Hope muttered in wonder. Her eyes, unnoticed by the others, began to turn red as she began to walk towards the tree.

"Perhaps you shouldn't go towards the giant crystal tree," Honeycrisp said.

"It'll be fine," Hope absentmindedly said as she reached out to touch the tree. As soon as she touched the tree, the crystal pedestal the second set of the Elements of Harmony*** **came from began to glow black. Everypony turned towards the pedestal as the dark glow solidified into a deck of cards. Hope picked up the cards with her magic and went through them.

"These are… the Shadow Beasts," Hope said, her eyes widening.

**[End Flashback]**

"Interesting," Discord said, "But now I wonder how you touching the magic tree gave you these cards."

Hope shrugged and drew a card, "I have no idea but they're strong. I activate my face-down Dark Rebirth to bring back my Harpy (ATK 1300-1800). I now activate Shadow Calling to send to the graveyard my remaining Tokens and my Shadow Beast Stalker to summon Shadow Beast King Oberon (ATK 2500-3000). When Oberon is summoned I can bring back the monsters used to summon it, so return Shadow Beast Stalker (1200-1700). I now overlay my two level four Harpies and my level four Stalker!"

The monsters turned into black overlay units and flew into the shadows. A human in jet-black armor riding a horse rode into the dim moonlight.

"Come to me Shadow Beast Knightmare (ATK 2400-2900). I attack Blue-Eyes with Oberon."

The fairy-ish fiend slashed through the dragon and destroyed it.

**Discord: 8000-7500**

"I now attack with Knightmare!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow," Discord countered, "This stops your attack."

Hope grumbled before saying, "I activate the effect of Shadow Beast Knightmare, by using an overlay unit I can add a Shadow Beast from my deck to my hand. I end my turn."

Discord drew, "I activate the effect of Red-Eyes to bring back Blue-Eyes (ATK 3000-2500). Now I use my face-down Level Returner to make my Red-Eyes level eight. Now I overlay my Red and Blue-Eyes dragons to xyz summon Set, God of Chaos (ATK 3500-3000)."

A human wearing a loincloth and with the head of a creature nopony recognized appeared. Discord raised his arm, his final card in hand, "I activate the field spell Sea of Chaos!"

The world turned from a black area to a rock outcropping surrounded by black and yellow 'water' in the center of this sea was an obelisk.

"Because of this card the points of all monsters returns to normal (ATK 3000-3500)(3000-2500)(2900-2400). Also, I only need Set to bring out my ultimate monster. I overlay Set to perform an Extend Xyz Summon!"

Hope gasped a little. An Extend Xyz Summon was when two or more xyz monsters were used to xyz summon. The cards were rare, and Discord undoubtedly had a really powerful one.

"Come forth Apophis the Chaos Snake (ATK 3000)."

Hope looked around but saw no monster. Perhaps it was a dud?

"I now use two overlay units to be able to attack you directly. Attack with **Chaos Devouring**!"

A giant snake rose out of the Sea of Chaos. It was blood red and had long fangs and black eyes. It lunged at Hope, who was flung several feet.

**Hope's Light: 7500-4500**

"Hope!" Turvy cried out as she ran over to her marefriend.

Hope stood up, using Turvy as a crutch, and said, "Hey Turvs, how come you never told me your dad was such an awesome duelist? But my dad is better."

Discord pretended to be shocked and said, "I am hurt. Your father may be a good duelist, but he has never faced the likes of me. I end my turn."

Hope picked her cards beck up and drew. The new card was Shadow Beast Miasma.

_I could summon Dark Leviathan, but Dad might see it. My other card is Shadow Beast Goblin though, and he can't do anything right now. But on the other hoof, if I use Leviathan's effect I can win this._

"Hey Discord," Hope called out, "Can you put a barrier around the field? I'm gonna try something I haven't before."

Discord snapped his talons and a pink barrier appeared, separating the duelist from their observers.

"Thanks. I summon Shadow Beast Miasma (ATK 0). Now I use its effect to copy the stats of Oberon (ATK 0-2500). I overlay Miasma and Oberon…"

The two monsters transformed into overlay units and flew into a black vortex that appeared on the ground.

"I sacrifice these monsters to bring forth the spirit of Darkness itself. Come forth, Shadow Beast Dark Leviathan (ATK 4000)!"

The Leviathan began to appear, rising out from the overlay network until it was only about sixty feet high. The rest of it was still in the network.

Hope felt a rush of power as she looked at her monster. It was almost as if Darkness was still within the monster, willing her to use its power.

"I use the effect of Dark Leviathan, by using an overlay unit I can destroy every card on the field and for every monster destroyed I get life points and my monster gets attack points equal to the combined points of monsters (ATK 4000-9400)."

**Hope's Light: 4500-9900**

When Apophis was destroyed, a black shadow stayed behind. It flew and destroyed Dark Leviathan.

"What the heck?"

"When Apophis is destroyed by an effect I can banish all monsters that are left on the field," Discord explained, "And considering that was probably the only move you could think of I'll go now." Discord drew, "I activate the spell Card of Sanctity to so both of us can draw until both of us have six cards."

Discord's claw glowed white as he placed it on his deck, "Go, Chaos Draw!"

"A Chaos Draw?" Hope was confused.

"Why are you doing that Dad?" Turvy asked, "That's cheating!"

"Come on Turvy, it's not an official duel. And to answer your question, a Chaos Draw allows me to choose the cards I want to draw, as long as they're in my deck. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Apophis (ATK 3000). I now activate the spell Chaos Shift. This allows me to use Apophis as an overlay unit for a Chaos Xyz or a Chaos Number, but you get to choose which one."

Discord materialized some cards and they floated over to Hope. Two were Numerronius the Divine Giant and Numerronius Numeronia. The third was Barian, the King of Wishes. Hope chose Barian because the other two could take her out in one turn.

"I summon Chaos Xyz Barian, the King of Wishes (ATK 0)."

The giant Barian warrior appeared and roared.

"Barian's attack points are equal to the number of overlay units it possesses (ATK 0-1000) so I activate two copies of Overlay Regen (ATK 1000-3000). I attack with Barian!"

Hope's duel disk blocked most of the impact, but she still stumbled, panting.

**Hope's Light: 9900-6900**

"Are you alright Hope? I'll stop the duel right now."

Hope stood back up, "No way Discord." She looked over to her friends, "Sorry guys, but nopony's given me this much of a challenge beside Dad."

-Location Shift-

Zach was sitting in his store, waiting for customers.

"Achoo. Weird, there must be a lot of pollen today."

-Location Shift-

She was met with a bunch of 'none takens' and she turned back to Discord, "I've not lost yet. I draw and activate the spell Different Dimension Reincarnation to discard a card and bring back Dark Leviathan (ATK 4000). I now use my own copy of Overlay Regen to allow Leviathan to use his effect one more turn (ATK 4000-7000)."

**Hope's Light: 6900-9900**

"Not Barian!" Discord cried out dramatically.

"Yes! Now Dark Leviathan, attack with **Total Darkness Destroyer**!"

"I'll still have points!"

"Nope, I activate Ego Boost to give Dark Leviathan another thousand attack points (ATK 7000-8000)."

Dark Leviathan shot out a beam of energy that hit Discord.

**Discord: 7500-0**

Discord fell to his knees from the attack and Turvy ran over to him. He just waved her by, "That card is powerful Hope, be careful when you use it."

Hope nodded and sat down, "That was the first time I ever got the nerve to summon it."

Everypony looked around for a moment before Hope said, "Who am I going to duel next?"

-Location Shift-

Deep within Tatarus, there was a crystal that looked like a creature was inside. The crystal cracked slightly.

"So much power. But I need more. Though the doings of the human and his daughter will give me the strength I need."

**UK: So Hope has use of Dark Leviathan now. And just who is this mysterious creature in Tartarus?**

**?: I am-**

**UK: Shut it! Now I should do the disclaimer: I only own my OCs, original cards, and storyline.**

**Authors notes:**

***That's my headcanon for the box.**

**^The real-life Card of Sancity sucks, so Zach had Discord pull the anime version into Equestria.**


	3. Birthday

**Chapter 3: Birthday**

Hope and her friends were walking back towards her house, ready to sit and rest after a long day of dueling. Hope herself had to wait a few hours to duel again because of the duel against Discord, though she had to use her Photon's. She only used her Shadow Beasts once a week. Once she tried twice in one day, she nearly passed out and had to makeup an excuse about trying to teleport.

"I wonder what flavor of muffin Ditzy will make this year," Dusk said. Every year Ditzy made a special birthday muffin. Nopony was able to know what flavor it would be, not even Zach.

"I don't know," Hope replied, "But I may have an idea. Last week the twins told me that they overheard Pinkie getting an order for a pound of peanut butter." She licked her lips, "Peanut butter."

Blitz poked Turvy to get her attention, "Maybe you could get some so she can lick-"

Blitz was lifted up in the air by a white magic aura, "Shut up Blitz."

She put him down and opened the door to her home and smiled, "Dinky!"

Hope ran up to her older sister and gave her a hug. The purplish-grey mare smiled, "It's nice to see you too sis. You should say hi to another pony."

Hope pulled away and went to Dinky's side, which was extended, "Hi there future niece or nephew."

Hope looked up and motioned to her friends, "Come inside guys. Go and sit while I catch up with Dinky."

All of Hope's friends left the room.

"Where's Pip at?" Hope asked. Pip was Dinky's husband and had given up the name Pipsqueak years before, though he was still smaller than the average stallion.

"He's talking to Dad," Dinky replied, "He wanted some advice about foals."

Hope giggled a bit, "How's the Empire?"

Dinky was currently living in the Crystal Empire as a researcher. She chose the Empire because of the special knowledge crystals that could only be activated through crystal magic, which she could use.

"It's great. I got your present there too."

Ditzy walked into the room, a tray of muffins in one hoof, "Hey girls, I finished some peanut butter and chocolate muffins. You can have some if you give some to your friends."

_Peanut butter muffins? There goes that idea._

"Thanks," Hope said, levitating the muffins, "Let's go into the living room and eat these."

The living room of Hope's house was painted a light green color, with pictures adorning the walls. The wall farthest from the door had a fireplace built in. Hope's friends and Halo were sitting on one of the couches while Zach and Pip were dueling on the coffee table.

Hope popped a muffin in her mouth and said, "I thought you were supposed to be giving him advice."

"I did," Zach replied, "Do you not think my fatherly knowledge can be summed up in two minutes. Now I believe it was Pip's turn."

Hope looked at the table. Both players' life points were even at 1500. Zach only had Utopia on the field while Pip's had a face-down.

"I flip my Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World," Pip said, "Now I return him to my hoof to return Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World to the field (ATK 2700). Now I summon The Fabled Cerrburrel (ATK 1000)."

"You're using Dinky's deck?" Hope asked.

"I lent it to him," Dinky said, taking a muffin.

"Yes," Pip said, "Apparently my wife doesn't trust my deck. I tune Cerburrel to Grapha and Synchro summon Fabled Leviathan (ATK 3000). I attack Utopia."

"I use Utopia's effect to negate your attack," Zach said.

"I end my turn."

Zack levitated the top card of his deck, "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force to evolve Utopia into Number 39: Beyond the Hope (ATK 3000). I attack Leviathan and my monster's effect reduces your monster's attack points to zero (ATK 3000-0)."

**Pip: 1000-0**

Dinky put her forelegs around Pip's neck, "Nice try. You'll win next time." She looked at the clock "I'm heading to bed."

Hope sat down the muffins and asked, "I'm bit tired from the dueling I did today. I managed to beat Discord."

Zach blinked multiple times, "You dueled Discord? Did he use a Chaos draw?"

"Yeah. I was just too good. Could the girls stay in my room tonight?"

"Sure. Just make sure your door stays open."

"Thanks Dad." Hope hugged Zach. Daring gave her brother a wing bump and the three girls went upstairs."

-Timeskip-

Hope was in the middle of a duel. Her opponent was obscured by tendrils of red and black energy.

"I overlay my monsters," the figure said. Its monsters turned into overlay units and just hovered in midair. A glowing red ring appeared and the figure put it on and began to chant, "With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we will burn you all—that is your fate!"

The red aura around the figure began to solidify, giving the figure a demonic appearance.

"My rage shall consume you!" the figure cried out as it materialized a red energy weapon and slashed down at Hope.

"Hope! Wake up!" Hope opened her eyes and found that Turvy was violently shaking her.

Zach burst in and yelled, "What's going on?"

Hope gently pushed Turvy off of her and said, "I had a nightmare."

"You were screaming," Daring said, "I say that's a bit more than a simple nightmare."

Zach sat down on the bed, "I'm just glad your mother and siblings are heavier sleepers than I am. What was that dream about?"

"I was dueling somepony," Hope said, "They used the strangest summoning chant: With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we will burn you all—that is your fate."

"Were you looking at my Green Lanterns?"

Hope was confused. While she did know Zach had Discord bring a bunch of comics from Earth. She picked up one and was immediately disturbed by something ripping out another creature's heart, "I looked at one, but those words weren't in it."

Zach frowned for a moment, "Weird, but it's probably nothing. Just get back to- "Hope's alarm clock went off, "Or not. I'm going to get the others up."

After Zach left Hope said, "Thanks for waking me up Turvy."

Hope and Turvy hugged. After a minute Daring said, "Will you two just make out already?"

The two mares looked at their friend and smiled. They jumped on top of Daring and locked her in a group hug.

After about two minutes of being trapped in the embrace Daring managed to squirm out, "Let's have breakfast. I want to see what kind of muffin Hope gets."

The mares ran downstairs and found everypony else was already there. Dinky, Pip, and Halo were at the table; Zach was making pancakes; and Ditzy was standing around holding a muffin.

Hope quickly took her place at the table and asked, "Can I have my muffin?"

Ditzy placed the muffin in front of her daughter, "Try to savor it. Your brother helped me out this year."

Hope gave Halo a stare that would have made Fluttershy proud, "You knew what the muffin was and never told me?"

"Sorry sis," Halo said, holding up a plate as if to shield himself from his sister's wrath, "Mom swore me to secrecy."

"Well, it's time to see how you did."

Hope levitated the muffin to her mouth and right before she bit it the muffin said, "Yay! I get to die!"

Hope pulled away the muffin and saw that it had grown a little face and limbs. She looked at Turvy, who blushed and snapped her claws, returning the muffin to normal.

Hope laughed and sighed at the same time before biting into the muffin. She felt the taste of peanut butter on her tongue, which made her happy. Then she could taste maple syrup from northern Equestria. Finally, she found sweet, succulent, blueberries.

She devoured the muffin greedily before saying, "You have to let Halo work on the muffin every year. This was the best one yet."

Halo gave Ditzy a wing bump and said, "Thanks sis."

Zach flipped a pancake onto a plate and showed it to everypony. It was heart shaped.

"Don't forget that it's also the day your mother and I got married," he said, pulling Ditzy in for a kiss.

The other mares laughed as Halo covered his eyes and said, "Eww, Mom and Dad are kissing."

After they all ate and finished breakfast Pinkie and her daughters came over and began to help set up the party. They got up streamers, balloons, folding tables, and chairs out into the back yard. Pinkie even managed to create a cake that looked like a life-size version of Hope, right down to her glasses and different colored eyes.

It was about noon when guests began to arrive. First it was Twilight, Flutter Night, Dusk, and the twins.

"Hey," Night said to Zach and Ditzy, "Happy anniversary!"

"Thanks Night," Zach replied, "How've you been?"

"Great. I can't believe that Hope is seventeen already."

"I agree," Twilight said, "It seems like yesterday she was coming to the library for magic lessons."

Hope walked over to the adults, trying to shake Crescent, and Starlight, Dusk's little siblings, off her legs, "Where's Spike and Sparkler."

A few years previously, Spike got married to Hope's sister Sparkler. This could technically make Zach and Night related.

"They told me they would be here soon," Twilight said.

Zach looked at his leg watch and Starlight who was a little, yellow, unicorn filly, asked, "Zach, why are you looking at your watch?"

Instead of answering Zach said, "Three, two, one."

As soon as Zach stopped counting down Discord and Fluttershy appeared out of nowhere. Turvy ran over and hugged her parents.

Hope was about to say something when a voice behind her said, "Hello Hope."

Hope jumped and turned around to see Honeycrisp, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. Mother always says a lady has to be able to move with silence and grace."

"That's right," Rarity said as she and Applejack came around the house. Rarity was levitating a box.

Hope looked up in the sky and saw two Rainbows and a blue streak coming towards them. Hope stepped to her right and just avoided getting a face full of Rainbow Blitz.

"Hey Blitz," Hope said as he stood up.

"Hey Hope," Blitz said, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

Rainbow Dash went over to the present table and set a small box with a bow down.

-Timeskip 'cause the author is tired of intros-

After everpony got to the house Zach got a random soapbox and stood on it.

"Hello everypony," he said, "First off, happy birthday Hope! Now, would you like cake or presents first?"

Hope pointed to the tables with presents and Zach nodded. She picked up a random box with a card on top of it. She opened the card and found a crudely drawn picture of herself.

"Thanks Sapphire," she said as a little filly ran up to her and hugged her leg. Sapphire was Spike and Sparkler's three-year-old filly. She was dark purple with a green mane. Her eyes and tail resembled those of a dragon.

She opened the box to find a necklace. It was shaped like a yin-yang. She pulled on and thanked her sister and Spike.

From Rarity, Applejack, and Honeycrisp she got a dress and a bottle of cider (non-alcoholic). Sweetie Belle sent seven tickets to her next Manehatten concert through the mail. From Rainbow's family she got some flight goggles. From Dusk's family she got Starswirl the Bearded's Art of Matter Manipulation (Twilight's idea). From the Pies she got an instant party in a box. From Turvy, Fluttershy, and Discord she got three cards.

"Turvy was going to give you a romantic picnic," Discord said, "But I figured you should have these."

Hope looked at the cards and saw that they were Sea of Chaos, Set, and Apophis. She looked up at Discord, "You're giving me these Chaos cards?"

"I think that since you beat them you should get them."

Everypony at the party gathered around the cards and marveled.

"Seriously?" Blitz said.

"Yeah," Daring agreed, "These are some of the most powerful cards ever."

"Well," Zach said, "We're going to have to take the cake to go because Hope's last present isn't here."

"What?" Hope asked, confused.

"Just come on."

The ponies grabbed some pieces of cake on plates and followed Zach. Eventually they made it to the turbo track.

Turbo dueling was something started about ten years previously. Duel runners were created, though made for the comfort of ponies instead of based on a human design. There were specific tracks designated for dueling, with their own garages.

Zach stopped at one of these garages and said, "Behold!"

The door stayed shut. Zach sighed and said, "Discord, I thought we discussed this. I say behold and the door raises."

"Sorry, try again."

"Behold!"

The door of the garage rose, revealing a duel runner. It was golden with blue lines. Hope ran up to the runner and pored over every inch.

"I've wanted one of these for ages," she said.

"We know," Zach said, "Your mother finally agreed."

"So you finally got a duel runner," a snooty voice said.

Everypony turned around to find Ruby Crown standing near the garage, pads on her body. Her duel disk was on her leg.

"I challenge you to a turbo duel," Crown said.

Hope pulled on the helmet that was on the runner and said, "Let's go then!"

"But you can't drive a duel runner," Turvy said. Dusk and the R&amp;D twins face-hoofed.

"I'll duel you on the ground," Crown said.

Hope summoned her duel disk and removed her helmet.

**Hope's Light: 8000**

**Ruby Crown: 8000**

Ruby quickly took her turn before Hope could even draw, "I summon Psychic Commander (ATK 1400) and use Double Summon to summon Hushed Psychic Cleric (ATK 0) which is switched to defense (DEF 2100). I tune my Commander to my Cleric and Synchro summon Psychic Nightmare (ATK 2400). I end my turn."

Hope drew her six cards and realized her mistake. She had switched out her decks the day before and forgot to return them.

"Um, Crown," she said, "Can I switch decks? I accidently put an experimental one in my disk."

Crown shook her head, "There's no way you're backing out now. Play your cards."

"Fine." _I hope this doesn't hurt too much._

"I activate the field spell Realm of Shadows (ATK 2400-1900)."

The field turned dark and Crown nervously said, "W-what kind of field spell is this?"

Hope didn't answer, instead looking at her father. Zach turned so pale that he made Rarity look dark, but he didn't say a word.

"While I have this on the field I can summon Shadow Beast Destroyer and it gains 500 points (ATK 3000-3500). Now I summon Shadow Beast Miasma, whose stats become the same as Destroyer (ATK 3500). I overlay my monsters to xyz summon Shadow Beast Dark Leviathan (ATK 4500)."

As the Leviathan appeared Crown took a step back in fear, "That's the monster used by Shadow Walker!"

Hope nodded, her eyes turning red for a split second. Zach noticed this and looked at Dinky, who was grinding her teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

_"How in Equestria did she get these cards?" _he thought.

Hope continued her turn, "I use the effect of my monster to destroy everything and I both me and my monster get points equal to the points of destroyed monsters (ATK 4500-4000-5900)."

**Hope's Light: 8000-9900**

"I now activate the equip spell Shadow Armor. It doubles the points of my Leviathan (ATK 5900-11,800). Leviathan, atta-"

Hope looked back in forth between the monster and Crown.

_If my monster's attack can knock Discord to his knees, then this could seriously hurt Crown._

**"This mare always makes fun of you for no reason. She deserves what she gets." **Hope did not recognize the voice, but it seemed to come from Dark Leviathan.

_I don't care. She could be seriously hurt and I don't want to._

"I surrender!" Hope called out, pulling every card from her disk. Dark Leviathan disappeared, its voice leaving her mind.

Hope began to run home and disappeared in a flash of light. All of her friends began to run after her, except Zach. He picked up her cards and teleported.

Zach appeared in Hope's room and found her on her bed, crying.

She noticed he was there and said, "I'm sorry I almost hurt Crown."

"It's alright Hope," he replied, "But how did you get these cards?"

A dark shape appeared from the cards and took shape in the center of the room.

"**Hello Zach**," the shape said.

"Darkness."


	4. Chaos

**Chapter 4: Chaos**

Zach activated his duel disk and said, "I destroyed you eighteen years ago."

Darkness began to chuckle, **"I am the only being in this universe that cannot be destroyed under any circumstances. I can only be shifted to another host."**

"Then why choose my daughter?"

The door opened and all the ponies that were at Hope's party were on the other side and Zach said, "Spike, get a letter to Lux."

** "At least allow me to explain myself,"** Darkness objected, **"All I ask for is five minutes with my host, the Elements of Harmony, and Dinky Do."**

"Why would I agree-?"

"Fine," Hope interrupted.

Zach turned towards Hope and asked, "Why should we let this thing stay any longer?"

"Because I've used that deck for two years and this is the first time Darkness has ever spoken to me, let alone turned into a black cloud and hovered in my bedroom."

After a few minutes Zach sighed, "Fine. But only five minutes. Night, make sure the kids stay downstairs."

Night began to herd the kids downstairs while the Elements of Harmony, Dinky, Pip, and Ditzy entered the room.

"Why am I not in pain right now?" Dinky thought aloud.

**"I am making sure to contain my powers as a courtesy towards you and your child," **Darkness explained.

"Your five minutes start now," Zach said.

**"Before the beginning of time, there only existed me, Darkness. When this universe was created I came to this fledgling planet and fell into a dormant state. Millions of years later I was woken from my slumber by a being known as the Oblivion entity. **

** "This entity corrupted me. While I was originally existed as a balance for Light, Oblivion forced me to believe that the only thing that deserved existence was myself. I knew that I would need a host for my power, so I decided to create one. I went to the Crystal Empire and mated with the queen while under the guise of the king. The child was named Sombra."**

"Wait," Dinky interrupted, "Since Sombra was my birth father*****, would that make you my grandfather?"

**"Yes. Now stop interrupting me. When Sombra became of age I told him of his power and we took over the Empire. When Celestia and Luna used the Elements on Sombra, I was sent to another dimension. While I was there the one you call Lux found me and we made our deal. Over a millennia later when Zach tapped into the Elements of Harmony and ripped me from Lux, I was also purified of Oblivion's influence."**

Once Darkness stopped talking Zach said, "That was an interesting story, but why did you possess Hope?"

**"I have no idea." **When everypony had a confused look Darkness explained, **"Allow me to clarify, I don't know what force of the universe did it. It appears that I was drawn towards the most stable source of light in the area"**

"How was Hope the most stable source of light?" Ditzy asked, "She wasn't even born."

Darkness floated over to Zach, **"The answer is right here on his leg."**

Zach looked down at his duel disk, "Is it because of the Element of Love?"

**"Exactly. Hope was conceived while your body was under the influence of Love, which can only be wielded by one who can also use the other six. This fact makes it the strongest of all the Elements. It also makes Hope have a light capable of balancing my dark power. My powers within her were awakened when she came in contact with the Tree of Harmony. Now, I have been out of my host for too long, I must rest."**

Darkness returned to the cards it came from. Zach grabbed the deck with his magic, but Hope caught the cards with her hooves and held them close.

"Give me the deck," Zach said.

"No," Hope refused, "I think I need to have this deck for some reason."

"Even if Darkness is to be believed, I don't want you to have those cards."

Ditzy placed a hoof on Zach's shoulder, "Let her keep the cards."

Zach looked over at his wife in confusion (there seems to be a lot of that in this chapter), "Why should she keep them?"

"She can handle it. Look at Dinky. She can use Dark magic but she's totally fine."

Zach sighed in defeat, "Fine. But can you get a letter to Lux, Twilight. I want him to come here with his special deck."

Twilight nodded, "I'll have Spike send one later."

Everypony left the room except Zach, Ditzy, and Hope. Hope went over to her desk and said, "If I'm going to duel Lux then I'll need to take a good, long look at my deck."

Her parents nodded and hugged her. Both told her that they loved her while Zach also added to be careful with the deck.

When they closed the door Hope pulled out her Photon deck and said, "If you were meant to be a balance with Light, then let's see how well you do with my light."

-The next day-

Hope and her family were standing outside of their house, waiting for Lux to come and duel Hope.

"What can you tell me about this special deck Lux uses," Hope asked.

"We created it specifically to combat Darkness," Zach replied, "Lux and Celestia both infused it with their own light energy. But you'll probably find a way to beat it if you managed to beat Discord."

"There's the carriage," Halo called out.

Everypony watched as a carriage landed in the middle of street. Out of the carriage stepped a golden Alicorn wearing white armor.

"Hello Lux," Zach said, "It's good to see you again."

Lux had figured out how to shift his form to that of an Alicorn. He and Zach had also become good friends over the years.

"It's good to see you as well," Lux replied, "Though I wish I didn't have to duel."

Hope activated her duel disk, "I just want to duel. I had to miss my date because I had to prepare my deck for this."

"Well then," Lux began to glow, "Let us begin."

Lux returned to his human form. His armor changed from white to gold with white trim. His duel disk was on his arm.

**Hope's Light: 8000**

**Lux: 8000**

Lux was about to draw when the Pie twins yelled, "Wait! We're coming."

Hope watched as her friends came running towards the duel. The Pie twins were wearing foam fingers.

"Thanks for coming," Hope said, "I'm going to beat this guy."

"I do not think so," Lux said, "Though I hope this will be fun. I summon Divine Light Defender (ATK 500). I will end my turn." Lux's monster was a humanoid with armor similar to his. It was carrying a large shield.

"One card?" Hope asked, "Is that all?"

"That is all I need."

"Fine then. I draw and activate Realm of Shadows (ATK 500-0)."

The field turned dark and Lux sighed, "I was still hoping that your father was pulling a prank."

"Hey!" Zach yelled.

Hope put a card on her duel disk, "I summon Shadow Beast Roc (ATK 1200-1700)." A black bird wearing purple armor appeared and flew over the field. "I attack your Defender with my Roc."

Lux's monster dropped behind its shield and Hope's monster bounced off.

**Hope's Light: 8000-7600**

"What just happened?" Hope asked.

"When my Divine Light Defender is attacked by a dark monster, it switches to defense mode (DEF 2100). Also, it cannot be destroyed by battle against dark monsters."

"I set two cards and end my turn."

Lux drew, "Since you control a dark monster I can special summon Divine Light Sword Master (ATK 2200-1700)." A monster that looked similar to Defender but had a long sword in both hands. "I attack your Roc, and since your monster is dark my monster gains 300 points (ATK 1700-2000)."

"I activate Shadow Drain. It lowers your monster's points until they're equal with mine (ATK 2000-1700)."

"But Divine Light monsters cannot be destroyed in battle against dark monsters, so you are the only one who gets hurt. I end my turn."

_So this is the special deck. It would be nearly impossible to beat with my old deck. _Hope grinned. _But this isn't my old deck._

Hope drew, "While I control Realm of Shadows, I can special summon Shadow Beast Destroyer (ATK 3000-3500). Now I summon Photon Crusher (ATK 2000-1500)." The Photon monster appeared, contrasting greatly with the dark surroundings.

"You put light monsters in your deck?" Zach asked.

Hope nodded, "I got the idea yesterday. Darkness told us that it was a balance for light. So now my deck is a balance of dark and light. I activate Photon Booster to make the attack points of my Photon Crusher 2000 (ATK 1500-2000). First, my Shadow Beast Destroyer attacks your Divine Light Sword Master."

"But he gains attack points (ATK 1700-2000)."

**Lux: 8000-6500**

"I'm guessing your monster's attack change lasts until the end of the damage step (ATK 2000-1700)," Hope said smugly as Lux nodded, "Then, I attack with Photon Crusher."

**Lux: 6500-6000**

"I end my turn (DEF 0)."

Lux drew, "You threw me off with that light monster, but I'm ready now. I activate the ritual spell Divine Light Ritual. I send a level eight monster in my hand to the graveyard to summon Divine Light Colossus (ATK 3000-2500)." A large man wearing armor appeared. He was about a hundred feet tall. "When my Colossus is summoned I can get rid of your field spell (ATK 2500-3000)."

The entire field returned to normal, revealing various ponies who were watching the duel intensely. Shadow Beast Destroyer fell to the ground and shattered.

"What happened to your monster?" Halo asked.

"Destroyer is destroyed when Realm of Shadows leaves the field," Hope explained.

"Now I attack your monster with my Colossus." Lux's monster crushed Hope's under its foot. "I set a card and end my turn."

Hope drew, "I summon Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon. I can tribute my monster to special summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000)! I activate Xyz Plant and overlay my two cards to summon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (ATK 4000)."

Hope's monster was far shorter than Lux's, but it was still more powerful.

"Galaxy-Eyes, attack with **Eternity Photon Stream**!"

**Lux: 6000-5000**

"I end my turn."

Lux drew, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Colossus (ATK 3000). I now activate DNA Transplant to make all monsters dark attribute. Now I activate Divine Doubler. If you control a dark monster I can double the level of a Divine Light monster I control, so I make my Defender level eight. I overlay my Defender and my Colossus to xyz summon Divine Light Nova Dragon (ATK 4000)." A giant dragon made of golden light appeared. It looked similar to a Neighsian breed of dragon. It looked similar to Dragulon. "I can detach and xyz material from this card to destroy a dark monster, like your Galaxy-Eyes! I attack you directly."

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Number 62!" Hope yelled as her monster reappeared behind her.

Lux stopped his attack, "I set a card and end my turn."

Hope drew, "I activate the effect of the Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon in my graveyard and attach it as an xyz material. Now I activate the spell Darkness Overlay. This allows me to use an overlay unit from one monster I control to xyz summon a Shadow Beast monster from my extra deck. Come forth, shadow Beast Dark Leviathan (ATK 4000!)!"

The Leviathan appeared and roared. Then Darkness said, **"It's good to be free!"**

"Darkness!" Lux appeared scared, "I activate the card Divine Shield. Now my monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects."

"I didn't plan on using Dark Leviathan. I now overlay my rank eight Dark Leviathan and Galaxy-Eyes!" As Hope chanted her flank began to glow, "I combine the forces of Dark and Light. Alone they are powerful, but combined they are unstoppable. Come forth, Apophis the Chaos Snake (ATK 3000)."

Apophis wove its way through the clouds and roared.

Hope's flank stopped glowing and she looked down at herself. On her flank was a yin-yang.

_Sweet, I have my cutie mark. Now to win._

"I equip my monster with Shadow Armor to double its points (ATK 3000-6000). I now use the effect of Apophis. By using two overlay units I can attack directly. Go, **Chaos Devouring**!"

Apophis swooped down from the clouds and rammed its head into Lux, knocking him down.

**Lux: 5000-0**

As the monsters faded away Hope closed her eyes and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hope!" Zach called out as he ran towards his daughter. He held her in his forelegs and tried to wake her up.

Lux walked over to Zach and said, "Allow me to see if she is alright."

Lux's hand began to glow as he put it on Hope's chest. After a minute he removed his hand and said, "She will be fine. That duel took a lot out of her. Just take her up to her room."

"Can you remove Darkness from her?" Zach asked.

Lux shook his head, "The Divine Light cards I used should have loosened its hold, but her soul is completely wound around Darkness. Her cutie mark shows that, though she might begin to manifest more control over shadow magic."

"I can help her control it," Dinky said, "Though I can't perform it while I'm pregnant."

Lux smiled, "That's good. I want you to tell her I had a good time dueling and that she is excellent. She'll give you a run for your crown Zach."

Lux returned to his Alicorn form and was about to enter the chariot when Ditzy remembered something, "Yesterday we talked to Darkness. It said something about a creature called Oblivion. Do you know what it is?"

Lux turned pale, "Just enough to know it's far worse than Darkness."

-Location Shift-

A cloak being walked down a dark hall. It stopped in front of a large mirror and removed its hood, revealing the face of a black dragon, "Master, you awaken."

The image in the mirror shifted to show the crystal in Tartarus. The being in the crystal began to speak, "Yes. The mare's power is growing. But her Chaos will not be enough to give me all the power I need."

Seven cards began to form and passed through the mirror, landing in the dragon's hands.

"Release these cards into the world," the creature said, "They will feed me more power."

The dragon released his grip and six of the cards disappeared.

"Why is this card still here?" the dragon asked.

"That card has a destined wielder, but he does not have the level of anger needed for it to take shape. But you must go to Canterlot for the prize we discussed earlier."

"Yes, master Oblivion."

-Location: Canterlot-

Blueblood walked through the dark alleys of Canterlot.

_ Need more power. I used to have the royal bank account to buy whatever I wanted. Suits, mares. Now I have nothing._

A white card landed in front of Blueblood and he grasped it with his magic. A dark aura passed over his body and he heard a voice in his head.

"Greed."

-Location: Canterlot Castle-

Celestia was in bed, getting ready for Lux to come in. A card blew into the room from the window and landed under her bed.

"Sloth."

-Location: Manehatten-

A Pegasus couple was walking the streets of Manehatten. A white card appeared in front of them.

"Pride."

-Location: Everfree Forest-

A Changeling was walking through the forest, trying to get home. A card flew into her saddlebags.

"Lust."

-Location: Ponyville-

I'm going to take Sapphire to bed," Spike said, walking into the kitchen. He found the filly with a hoof in the jar of gems they kept.

"Now Sapphire," Spike said in a stern voice, "You know that you can't have gems before bed."

"Awww," Sapphire said, trying to be as cute as possible. Spike tried to resist, but reached into the jar and grabbed two emeralds. He gave one to Sapphire and said, "Don't tell Mom."

Spike put his emerald into his mouth and took Sapphire in his arms and went upstairs. A card blew into the room through the window and somehow landed under the jar.

"Gluttony."

-Location: Rich Manor-

Ruby Crown was in her room, poring over her cards. She kept mumbling to herself.

"How does that weirdo have everything? She has all the friends, all the most powerful cards, both of her parents are there and love her. The only reason I can even play Duel Monsters is because Dad thinks I can be used as a walking billboard. She gets to see her sisters on a regular basis while Diamond Tiara moved to Manehatten with Suri and never came back."

Crown shivered a bit and saw that her bedroom window was open. She went over and closed t. when she got back to her desk a new card was there. A voice began to speak to her.

"I feel your desires. Give in to the power of Envy."

The artwork began to appear on the card. Crown looked at it curiously. It said Element of Vice-Envious Archfield.

***The mane six along with Lux, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, and Cadence know about Sombra being Dinky's birth father.**


	5. Envy

**Chapter 5: Envy**

Dinky and Hope spent the next week training her control over her newfound shadow magic abilities. Hope discovered her abilities when she woke up and found crystals hanging from her bedroom ceiling. It took some time (and two fire extinguishers) but Hope was able to keep her powers in check and keep from randomly creating crystals or blowing stuff up when stressed or dueling. When it was time for Dinky and Pip to return to the Crystal Empire, Dinky told her that if she needed any help to contact her.

"Going fast, makes me feel alive. My heart beats in hyper drive," Hope sang as she rode her duel runner around the track. No pony was ever there early in the morning and it gave Hope a place to think and practice her driving. It was three days after Dinky left and the last day in Ponyville until she left to see Sweetie Belle's concert in Manehatten.

_Celestia, I love moving this fast."_

When Hope was on her duel runner she felt like she was flying. The only thing she ever envied about her friends was that she couldn't have was a pair of wings. While being a unicorn was awesome, Hope wanted to feel the wind through her mane.

Rainbow Blitz flew out in front of Hope and she came to a stop. Hope pulled off her helmet with her hooves and asked, "What's up?"

"Crown went nuts," Blitz yelled, "She's looking for you and is dueling anypony she can find! Last I saw Cherry and Cinnamon were keeping her busy."

"Not quite," Crown said as she pulled up beside Hope on her duel runner, "I challenge you to a duel."

Hope looked at Crown. She had an infinity with a slash through it on her side a few inches in front of her cutie mark.

_Weird. I should beat her so I can figure out what's going on._

Hope put her helmet back on, "Fine, I'm in."

Hope's turbo duel deck was more based around her Photons. She did include Dark Leviathan and Apophis, though they were nearly impossible to summon.

Hope and Crown activated their Speed World 2 field spells and took off.

**Hope's Light: 8000**

**Ruby Crow: 8000**

Hope glided past the first turn on the track, "I'm going first. Draw! I activate Speed Spell – Overboost. This gives me six spell counters (SPC 6). I now activate the speed spell Speed Fusion. I fuse the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Photon Caesar in my hand to summon Twin Photon Lizard (ATK 2400). I activate the effect of my monster; I can tribute it to bring back the monsters used to summon it." Hope's monster split into Galaxy-Eyes (ATK 3000) and Photon Caesar (ATK 2000). "I overlay my monsters and xyz summon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (ATK 4000). I end my turn, reducing my speed counters to one (SPC 1)."

Crown drew (Hope SPC 2) (Crown SPC 1), "I set a monster and one card and end my turn."

Hope drew (Hope SPC 3) (Crown SPC 2), "I set a card and attack your face-down."

The face-down was Pandaborg. Crown pulled a card from her deck, "When Pandaborg is destroyed I can summon a level four monster from my deck. Here comes Psychic Snail (ATK 1900)."

"I end my turn."

Crown drew (H SPC 4) (C SPC 3), "I summon Krebons (ATK 1200). I tune Krebons and Psychic Snail and synchro summon Psychic Nightmare (ATK 2400)."

_I just realized, this is the first time Crown has used the same deck twice. Strange._

"Since I have more than two speed counters I can activate Speed Spell – Double Summon. While I control a psychic monster I can summon Armored Axon Kicker without tributing (ATK 2200). I overlay my monsters and xyz summon Psycho-Kinetic Cannon (ATK 2800)."

A winged robot appeared. Its right arm was some sort of cannon while its left was an energy blade.

"I activate the effect of my Cannon, I can use an overlay unit and banish a psychic monster from my graveyard to destroy a monster you control. Go, **Psychic Bombardment**!"

Crown's monster raised its cannon arm and fired at Galaxy-Eyes, destroying it.

"I attack you directly."

As the monster raised its blade arm and came towards Hope, her face-down raised, "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon."

"I call off my attack. But I do use the trap Galaxy Warping. This keeps xyz monsters from attacking. And I end my turn."

Hope drew (H SPC 5) (C SPC 4), "I activate Speed Spell – Photon Sanctuary. I have to pay two speed counters, but I get two Photon Tokens (H SPC 4) (DEF 0 x2)." Hope's duel runner slowed down until it was even with Crowns. "I end my turn."

Crown drew (Both SPC 5), "I pay four speed counters to activate Speed Spell – Card of Sanctity (C SPC 1). Now I summon another Armored Axon Kicker (ATK 2200). Now I overlay my three monsters."

The symbol on Crown's side disappeared and reappeared on her forehead, "I give into my envy. Come forth servant of Oblivion, Element of Vice – Envious Archfiend (ATK 3200)." As Crown spoke her monsters turned into overlay units and flew into a spiral portal in the air. The monster that came from the portal was a white creature with purplish

"What do you know about Oblivion?" Hope yelled.

"Oblivion is the one who gave me this card. This is the physical form of my envy."

"Who do you envy?"

Crown stopped and Hope lapped around to meet up with her. Crown began to speak, "I envy you. You have everything I can't. You have friends, a family that's there for you. You've even got a marefriend. All I've got is a father that won't pay me the time of day."

Hope had no idea that Crown was so sad, "I'm sorry Crown. If you had just told me that you wanted to be my friend I would have agreed."

"Well now I have something that wants to be my friend." Crown sped off and Hope drove to catch up with her. Crown continued to speak, "My Element is my friend now. And my friend wants to feed on envy. I activate the speed spell Overboost (C SPC 7). Now I pay two speed counters to activate the speed spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Galaxy Warping (C SPC 5). Now I activate the speed spell Silver Contrails. I pay two speed counters and this gives my Element 1000 more attack points (C SPC 3)(ATK 3200-4200). Envious Archfiend, attack Galaxy-Eyes."

The monster flew towards Galaxy-Eyes and punched it, but it wasn't destroyed. Hope looked at the life point screen and saw that it was actually Crown's points that dropped.

**Ruby Crown: 8000-7800**

"Why are your points lower?" Hope asked.

"When Envious Archfiend attacks, I use an overlay unit and pay life points to keep you and your monster safe from harm. But now, your monster goes to my side," as Crown spoke Galaxy-Eyes went to her side of the field. "Now my Galaxy-Eyes attacks you directly. I use your monster's effect (ATK 4000-6800)"

Hope was hit with a blast of light and her duel runner rocked from the force of the blast. Hope started to spin, but regained control.

**Hope's Light: 8000-1200**

"I set two cards and end my turn and your monster returns to you (ATK 4200-3200) (C SPC 1)."

Hope drew (H SPC 6) (C SPC 2).

_That monster of hers is so powerful. I have to get it away from her so I can figure out what's going on._

"I activate the speed spell Negative Reflex. I need to pay all six speed counters for this card (H SPC 0). I when alight synchro or xyz monster is on the field I can summon a dark one from my extra deck. So come forth, Shadow Beast Dark Leviathan (ATK 4000)." Dark Leviathan appeared and Hope could feel its dark power beginning to emerge."

_Do not hurt her._

**"I will try, but she is using the spawn of Oblivion."**

"I attack your monster with Galaxy-Eyes and use his effect (ATK 4000-8400). Go **Eternity Photon Stream**!"

**Ruby Crown: 7800-2600**

"Dark Leviathan. End this with **Total Darkness Destroyer**!"

"I activate Nutrient Z. the damage I take from this attack is evened out."

"I set two cards and end my turn."

Crown drew (H SPC 7) (C SPC 3), "I activate my Xyz Reborn to bring back Envious Archfiend (ATK 3200). I activate the effect of my monster; by using an overlay unit I can take a spell or trap you control and set it on my side. Now I end my turn."

_Great, she set my Photon Shock. If I attack I'm going to go down. But perhaps a tie will knock this out of her._

Hope drew (H SPC 8) (C SPC 4), "I overlay Galaxy-Eyes and Dark Leviathan. I combine the forces of Dark and Light. Alone they are powerful, but together they are unstoppable. Come forth, Apophis the Chaos Snake (ATK 3000). I use two overlay units and attack you directly."

"I activate my face-down. Oh look, it's Photon Shock. Now both of us take the damage*****."

Apophis shot a burst of energy at the Photon Shock and the card exploded.

**Hope's Light: 1200-0**

**Ruby Crown: 2600-0**

Cool exhaust shot out of Hope and Crown's duel runners as they slowed to a stop. Hope got off of her runner and ran towards Crown. Just before she got there she was thrown back by a blast of black energy. A cloaked figure appeared out of the blast.

Turvy teleported over to Hope and helped her up as the others ran over from the sidelines. Zach looked at the figure and asked, "Who are you?"

The figure lowered its hood, revealing the head of a black dragon with piercing red eyes, "I am the Herald of Oblivion, but you may call me Dagger."

Dagger placed his hand on Crown's duel runner and she freaked out, "Keep away from my runner you beast!"

The dark dragon looked at Crown and her eyes began to glow red as well. She fell unconscious and Dagger grabbed her and her deck.

"Since you tied my master can still use her," Dagger said. A ring of black and red energy appeared around him and he disappeared.

"I'm going to write letters to Celestia and Cadence," Spike said.

***I changed to effect of Photon Shock to During a battle that involves a light monster. Apophis is treated as light and dark.**


	6. Pride

**Chapter 6: Pride**

"Onward!" the Pie twins called out in unison (they usually do this), "To Manehatten!"

The gang was on the train to Manehatten. Hope, who was still tired from her duel with Crown the day before, was out cold. Zach and Ditzy were in a different car, along with Twilight, Night, Fluttershy, and Discord.

"Are you sure this tournament is a good idea?" Fluttershy asked softly, hiding behind her mane, "This thing called Oblivion seems too dangerous."

"That's what I said," Ditzy agreed.

"I've been planning this tournament for over a year," Zach said, "I can't just cancel. But Celestia has agreed to put her guards in every major location to keep the peace. Anypony using an Element of Vice card will be arrested immediately. And the princess is going to meet with Twilight and I with information about Oblivion."

"It seems strange that I've never found any books on this creature," Twilight said, "I've been through almost every book in the Canterlot royal archives. Do you know anything about him, Discord?"

Discord shrugged, "All I know is that he wants to destroy the world. I came after he was defeated."

As the train came to a stop Zach said, "Night, I want you to help Ditzy make sure Hope stays safe. Over the past couple of days trouble has been finding her like Rarity finds gems."

Night nodded, "I'll do my best. But she might be more like you than we'd like."

Zach sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of."

-Time Skip-

Zach and Twilight were waiting in a penthouse hotel room. It appeared Celestia spared no expense in making sure that they wouldn't be overheard. But she was about two hours late.

"Where is she?" Zach asked impatiently.

"She'll be along shortly," Twilight said, "She probably has a good reason to be late."

At that point Celestia teleported in, "Sorry I'm late! I've just felt really lethargic lately."

"It's alright Celestia," Twilight said, "Do you know anything about Oblivion?"

The solar princess sat down and nodded, "I do. I assume you both know that Faust created the planet and its inhabitants." The other two ponies nodded. "Well, when the three tribes of ponies began to fight with each other, she wanted to stop this unrest. But, being a goddess, directly interfering was dangerous and she needed a proxy. So she created Oblivion as a peacekeeper. His one mission was to keep the ponies from fighting. But he took this too far.

"Oblivion finally decided to prevent all ponies from fighting forever by destroying them. He began to destroy everything, forcing Faust's hoof. She came directly to this world and fought with Oblivion for weeks, but couldn't bring the final blow. Instead, she trapped Oblivion within the planet itself and built a prison on top of it."

"Tartarus," Twilight said.

Celestia nodded, "He's been trapped ever since. But Faust wiped the minds of every pony so they wouldn't remember the bloodshed."

"If she wiped everypony's memories then how do you remember Oblivion?"

"Luna and I were originally the sun and the moon. We were turned into ponies and sent to Equestria shortly before the reign of Discord. But that doesn't matter at the moment.

"It seems that Oblivion found an ally. I looked at the name Dagger; he was an ambassador for the dragons. About three decades ago he was assassinated by some radicals. It appears the power of Oblivion returned him to life."

"Interesting," Zach said, "But what about the Elements of Vice? Or the fact that one of their bearers has a vendetta against my daughter?"

"I'm not sure. But I might know how to track them."

Twilight and Zach looked at Celestia for a moment before Zach said, "Go on."

"It might be possible to use the Elements of Harmony to locate an Element of Vice due to the fact that they are likely opposites. Simply focus on the darkness."

Zach thought for a second and said, "Could I also use this to track Hope through Darkness?"

Celestia suppressed a laugh, "Yes."

Zach's duel disk appeared on his leg. It still acted as an Element of Harmony. He focused on the darkness around him and the gem began to glow. He gasped when he felt not one, but two powerful dark auras. One of them was Hope and Darkness, somehow he just knew. But he didn't recognize the other. Both auras were in close proximity to each other.

"Hope's in trouble!"

-Elsewhere in the city-

"Manehatten is amazing," the Pies said. They went to every major sight in the city. Honeycrisp acted as a guide since she came to Manehatten so much with Rarity.

"We should probably start making our way to the stadium," Ditzy said, "The concert starts in about an hour."

As the group began to move Hope looked at Turvy and saw that she looked more nervous than usual.

"Are you alright?" Hope asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Turvy replied, "There are just so many ponies here and I don't like it being so crowded."

"I hear you Turvs. But try to focus on something else."

Since Hope wasn't looking where she was going, she walked right into a Pegasus couple.

"Sorry about that," Hope said, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Of course you weren't," the stallion said. He was black with a yellow mane and tail. "You unicorns always have your noses in the air."

Hope tried to ignore this but it was Ditzy who spoke up, "I don't appreciate you talking to my daughter that way."

The unknown Pegasus mare, who was grey and blue, lowered the sunglasses that were over her eyes and said, "Ditzy, is that you?"

Ditzy looked at the mare closely before saying, "Mother?"

The others backed up as Ditzy stared at her parents.

"So you've actually come back," the stallion sneered, "I never thought I'd see the day the little traitor would return."

This time it was Hope who spoke up for her mother, "Who are you to speak to my mother like that?"

"This is my wife, Star Stream," the stallion said, "I am Melvin Do." Hope had to suppress a giggle as the stallion continued, "We used to be your mother's parents until she left us for that bastard unicorn child of hers."

"Do not insult Dinky!" Ditzy yelled, scaring the others.

"It also seems that you had another child with another unicorn. Where's he at, in the back alleys of that cesspool you call a town?"

"And don't insult my husband either."

"What do you even have against unicorns?" Hope asked.

Melvin looked straight into Hope's eyes and said, "Your kind are nothing but lazy bastards who look down upon everypony else. Pegasi and earth ponies do all the work while the only magic users who do anything of worth are Celestia and Luna. Not even that Twilight Sparkle is useful."

Hope cringed, not only from the cussing but from this Melvin insulting Twilight.

_Three, two, one._

Both Hope and Discord used their magic to hold Night and Dusk back. The last time they heard somepony insult Twilight that pony nearly had to go to the hospital.

Discord began to pull the stallions while Hope dragged Ditzy away from the area.

"Let's just get out of here," Hope said, trying to calm her mother down.

As the group began to walk away Turvy noticed the eyes of the Pegasi turning red. The mark of Oblivion also appeared on their foreheads.

"Hope," Turvy said quietly, "We better run."

"What do you…?" Hope turned around and saw what Turvy saw.

"We weren't done with you," Star Streak said.

"We lost all of our pride when you left us," Melvin added, "We want it back."

Matching black duel disks appeared on their legs and Melvin continued, "Oblivion promised us that we would get our pride back if we would just defeat either you or Zach. And you're the only one here."

Hope's duel disk appeared on her own leg, "Let's go then."

Night stepped up beside hope, his duel disk also on, "I'm not letting you duel on your own Hope. I told your dad that I'd try to keep you safe. I know that you're too much like your father to back down, but I'm going to try to give you some backup. Dusk, get a guard. One should be around here somewhere since Princess Celestia is here."

Dusk nodded and flew off.

"Fine," Melvin said, "We can defeat two unicorns instead of one. Each of us will get 8000 points. If one pony loses, their partner does too."

**Melvin Do: 8000**

**Star Streak: 8000**

**Hope's Light: 8000**

**Flutter Night: 8000**

Melvin drew, "I set three cards and end my turn."

_Just three face-downs? What is he planning?_

Night drew, "I summon Infernity Necromancer (ATK 0). When I summon my monster I can switch it to defense mode (DEF 2000). I set two cards and end my turn."

Star drew, "I set two cards and end my turn."

_More face-downs? Are they using Artifacts? That's the only time I think this strategy could work._

Hope drew, "Since I control no monsters I can special summon Photon Thrasher (ATK 2100). Thrasher, attack Melvin!"

All three of Melvin's face-downs raised, "I activate all three of my Metal Reflect Slime, who special summon themselves (DEF 3000 x3)."

"Stop!" Thrasher's sword stopped inches from one of the Slime's heads. "I summon Shadow Beast Stalker (ATK 1200). I activate Quick Surgery to change the type of all monsters on the field until the end phase. I overlay my monsters and xyz summon Galaxy Stealth Dragon (ATK 2000). I use its effect to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000). I end my turn."

Melvin drew and Star's face-downs rose, "I summon two more Metal Reflect Slimes (DEF 3000 x 2)."

"Thanks," Melvin said, "I overlay my three Metal Reflect Slimes to xyz summon Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer (ATK 5000). I activate its effect to destroy all of your spells and traps." The giant robot fired upon Night's face-downs. "I now overlay my Destroyer with Star's Metal Reflect Slimes and xyz summon Element of Vice – Proud Locomotive (ATK 3600)." A giant train appeared from the overlay network. Black smoke spewed from its smoke stacks.

-Random Alley-

Zach and Twilight ran through the alleys, Zach leading the way with his Element. They made it to one alley and saw Hope and Night dueling two Pegasi. A giant train was on the field.

"That must be the Element of Vice," Twilight said, "I'll call some guards."

Dagger appeared in front of them and said, "I don't think so." Grey energy appeared on both openings of the alley. "I don't think you're going anywhere."

Zach activated his duel disk and tried to levitate a card, but found he couldn't, "Why can't I use my magic?"

"This energy field keeps you from using magic. I just wish for you to watch the duel."

Zach tried to ram Dagger with his horn but Dagger used magic to stop him. Then he pulled a card from his cloak.

"Which card is that?" Zach asked.

Dagger spun the card around. The picture was of six gravestones on a grassy hill with a familiar looking silhouette.

Zach backed up, "No, that was destroyed!"

"I don't believe so. I found it in Canterlot. Now I suggest you watch the duel and ponder what me having this means." Dagger disappeared.

-Back to the duel-

"I now use the effect of my monster. I can detach an overlay unit from my monster and your Galaxy Stealth Dragon to special summon a monster from my deck. I summon Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry (ATK 2900). Proud Locomotive attack Galaxy Stealth Dragon!"

The monster plowed through the small dragon, making Hope slide back a few inches.

**Hope's Light: 8000-6400**

"I use my Simorgh to attack Infernity Necromancer. I'll set a card and end my turn."

Night drew, "I set a monster and one card and activate the spell Wave-Motion Inferno. I tribute it to send all the cards from my hand to the graveyard. I end my turn."

Star drew, "I set a monster and a card and end my turn."

Hope drew, "Galaxy-Eyes, attack with Photon Stream of Destruction! Now I-"

"I activate Imperial Iron Wall to prevent all monsters from being banished."

**Hope's Light: 6400-5800**

As Hope took damage Night thought, "_I can't believe that I'm taking no damage while Hope's lost nearly all of her points. I need to step it up."_

"I set a monster and two cards and end my turn."

Melvin drew, "I set one card and attack Night with Simorgh."

When the card was destroyed a fiendish cowboy appeared.

"When you destroy one of my monsters while I have no cards in my hoof I can special summon Infernity Avenger (ATK 0)," Night said, "Then it becomes the level of the monster destroyed. You destroyed my level four Infernity Archfiend."

"Then I attack with Proud Locomotive!"

Night grinned as his face-down card flipped, "I activate Infernity Force to destroy your Element of Vice!"

The train was smashed to pieces.

"My Infernity Force also allows me to bring back my Archfiend (ATK 1800). Then I get to add an Infernity card to my hoof."

"I end my turn."

Night drew, "I tune Infernity Avenger to Infernity Archfiend to synchro summon Hundred Eyes Dragon (ATK 3000). I use its effect to banish Infernity Dwarf and copy its effect of piercing damage. Thousand Eyes Dragon, attack Star's face-down with Infinity Sight Stream!"

The face-down was a Harpie Lady (DEF 1400).

**Star Stream: 8000-6400**

"I end my turn."

Star drew, "I activate Xyz Reborn to bring back Element of Vice – Proud Locomotive. Attack Hundred Eyes Dragon!"

Hope's face-down rose, "I activate Negate Attack."

"I end my turn."

Hope drew, "I activate the effect of my Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon. While you control an xyz monster I can special summon it and make it level eight. I now overlay my Radius with Night's Hundred Eyes Dragon to xyz summon Shadow Beast Dark Leviathan (ATK 4000). I now use the effect of Dark Leviathan to destroy every card on the field and gain the points of every destroyed monster (ATK 4000-7600). Dark Leviathan, attack with **Total Darkness Destroyer**!"

**Star Stream: 6400-0**

The blast only hit Star, but Melvin dropped to the ground at the same time. Both Pegasi began to glow before fading away.

"Where did they go?" Hope asked. Then she dropped to her knees.

Zach and Twilight ran out of the alley. Night began to panic and said, "I'm sorry, I tried to keep her safe!"

"I saw the whole thing from the summoning of the Element of Vice," Zach said, "You did your best."

Twilight's horn began to glow and said, "I feel some strange magic. It's almost like those two Pegasi were converted straight into energy and removed from the area."

Hope began to stand and said, "Can we go to the concert now?"

-Location Shift-

Dagger was standing in front of the portal to Tartarus. The crystal around Oblivion was cracking, his power increased by the energy released from the duel.

"I was… unfortunate that Pride was defeated," Oblivion said.

"Yes," Dagger agreed, "But we have this." Dagger held up the card from before.

"Yes, the human's greatest mistake: Eternity's End."

**Wow, this took a while to type. I forgot to mention during the last chapter that all Element of Vice cards that have found owners so far belong to moviemaster8510. I only own the Element of Wrath card, whose name has not been revealed.**


	7. Legacy

**Chapter 7: Legacy**

Zach, Ditzy, Fluttershy, Discord, Night, Twilight, and Celestia were sitting in the penthouse. The others were at the concert. Zach had just explaining what happened with Dagger.

"So this Dagger guy just told you to watch the duel?" Night asked, "He was able to negate your magic and he told you to watch the duel?"

"That is curious," Celestia said, "He had full magic abilities, yet wouldn't hurt you. Perhaps you are part of Oblivion's plan."

"I hope not," Zach said, "But that's not the worst thing. The card Dagger had, it was THAT card, Celestia."

Celestia looked nervous, "T-that's impossible. I had it locked away."

"You told me it was destroyed!" Zach yelled.

Excuse me," Discord said, "But what card are you talking about?"

Zach put his head in his hooves, "The only thing I ever did that could destroy Equestria, Eternity's End."

-Manehatten Stadium-

Sweetie Belle had just finished her last song and went backstage. Hope and friends were making their way there as well, since their tickets also doubled as back stage passes. They stopped once a blue light filled the stadium. They turned around to find a blue hologram of Zach floating above the stadium.

"Hello," Holo-Zach said, "Before anypony says anything, this is a prerecorded message. Just listen. First, I must thank Sweetie Belle for allowing me to do this after her concert. Now, all of you obtained a little, black charm when you came here."

Hope looked down at the cube on a string around her neck, along with everypony in the stadium.

"These are designed specifically for the new Duel Monsters tournament. If you don't like the game, keep the charm just because. They'll be released at every shop in Equestria that sells the game.

"I'm sure you're thinking, 'I want to take down this guy so I can be champion,' or, 'How can I beat this guy?'. Well, I'm not participating."

There was an uproar in the stadium. Some ponies were happy while the others are freaked out.

_Why isn't Dad participating?_

"What is going to happen," the hologram said, "is that I'm going to be the prize." Ponies began to talk in confusion. "Those charms are going to keep track of your wins. The top eight duelists will be in the finals. The winner of this tournament will get to duel me for my title."

Ponies began go wild. Some had brought their duel disks and activated them. A couple ponies recognized Hope as Zach's daughter and tried to get her to duel. She turned around and ran backstage and bumped into Sweetie Belle.

The others walked in and Honeycrisp said, "Hi there Aunt Sweetie."

"Hi Crisp," Sweetie replied, "I didn't realize that this would cause so much excitement."

"I think we're all fine," Hope said, "Except maybe Dusk."

Dusk was standing there, staring at Sweetie Belle with a blush on his cheeks. Blitz slapped the back of his head and Dusk snapped back into reality.

"What? Sorry, I'm good."

"Well," Sweetie began, trying to suppress a giggle, "I found this good restaurant not far from here. Anypony want to eat?"

Everypony followed Sweetie and managed to avoid the paparazzi as they went to the restaurant. When they were a few yards away a cloaked stallion walked up to Dusk.

"Hello," the pony said in a deep voice, "May I read your fortune?"

"Um, sorry, but no," Dusk replied.

"Please. I have something important to say." The stallion pulled out a card and revealed it. It was Arcana Force XV-The Fiend. "This is in the future of your party."

Hope just looked at the stallion, "I don't believe in fortune tellers."

"Oh, I'm not one of those fakers. I am a true Seer." The stallion raised his hood, revealing an azure cloak and a pure white mane. His eyes were violet. He pulled back part of his cloak to reveal a duel disk. "I have had a prediction that will concern all of Equestria, but I will only reveal it if the Pegasus I spoke to were to duel me."

Dusk was intrigued about this prediction and he found this pony to be familiar, "Sure. But I swear I've seen you before."

"Be careful," Hope said, "He might be working for Oblivion."

"I don't know who oblivion is, but I… am the Great and Powerful Trixen!" the stallion removed his cloak and revealed his whole body dramatically.

"Right. You look a lot like your mother. Okay, let's duel. Can you help me out Cherry?" Cherry pulled a duel disk that looked like his father's, but white (so it basically looked like Kite's). The group generally used the Pie sisters as duel disk transportation whenever it was uncomfortable to carry saddlebags. The twins figured out how to access trans-dimensional storage space like their mother.

**Blue Dusk: 8000**

**Trixen: 8000**

-Penthouse-

"THE Eternity's End card?" Night asked loudly.

"Yes, that one," Celestia answered.

"Um," Discord interrupted, "I'm still confused."

"Remember when I told you all about this world being a show in mine?" Zach asked. Everypony nodded. "Well, in my world there was also a video going around titled Eternity's End. It was created after it was revealed Twilight would become an Alicorn. No offense, but the decision was unpopular at first.

"A few years ago I created a card version of the video."

-Duel-

"I'll take the first move," Trixen said, drawing a card, "I summon Arcana Force Seven-the Chariot (ATK 1700)." A strange creature appeared and then a holographic coin began to spin in the air. "When my Chariot is summoned I flip a coin. And I predict it will land on tails." Sure enough, the coin landed on tails. The Chariot moved to Dusk's side of the field.

"Why did your monster come to me?" Dusk asked.

"When the coin landed on tails you gained control of the Chariot. Now I activate the continuous spell True Predictions. While you control an Arcana Force monster I can choose the side my coin lands on. Now I activate another spell, Zero Chance. This keeps you from using Arcana Force monsters to xyz summon. Now I activate Double Summon to summon Arcana Force Three-The Empress (ATK 1300)." Another coin appeared. "Thanks to True Predictions I can choose the heads effect. Now, if you normal summon or set I can bring out another Arcana Force. Now I activate Card of Sanctity so we draw up to six card." They drew. "I predict that you drew the Constellar Belt spell card."

Dusk spun his card around, confirming it was the spell, "Nice trick."

Trixen smiled, "There's more where that came from. But I have to end my turn with these two." Two set cards appeared.

Dusk drew, "You know, I thought Seers didn't exist. I suppose you could be cheating, but…" Dusk scanned the area with his Pegasus eyes, "…I can't see anypony spying on us."

"I feel a bit ashamed that you thought I was an imposter. You see, I am a direct descendant of the last known Seer, Clover the Clever."

"Clover the Clever?" the Pie twins said, "You mean one of the founders of Equestria?"

Trixen seemed a bit freaked out by the twins' speech, but answered all the same, "Yes. She was more than clever; she could foresee the clans being united. That gift was passed through the ages to me. Now Dusk, I believe it was your move."

Dusk set a card on his disk, "I summon Constellar Algiedi (ATK 1600)."

"I now use the effect of my Empress," Trixen said, "Come forth, Arcana Force Eighteen-The Moon (ATK 2800)." The coin appeared and landed on heads. "I get to summon a Moon Token (ATK 0)."

Dusk continued his turn, "Okay, since I summoned Algiedi I can summon Constellar Acubens (ATK 800). His effect increases the points of my Contellars by 500 (ATK 800-500) (ATK 1600-2100). I overlay Algiedi and Acubens to summon Constellar Praesepe (ATK 2400). I now attack that Moon Token."

"I activate Negate Attack to stop the battle phase."

"I set a card and end my turn."

Trixen drew, "I tribute my Moon Token and summon Arcana Force Twelve-The Hanged Man (ATK 2200). The coin flips and I choose Tails. When I end my turn one of your monsters gets destroyed and you take damage equal to its attack points. Moon, attack Praesepe with Lunar Cannon."

"I activate my Magic Cylinder," Dusk countered.

**Trixen: 8000-5200**

"I end my turn," Trixen said, "Now; I get to destroy one of your monsters. Goodbye, Praesepe."

Dusk drew, "I Monster Reborn to bring back Praesepe (ATK 2400). I now overlay him to summon Constellar Ptolemy 7 (ATK 2700). Now I activate my Soul Taker spell. Now I get to destroy a monster you control. I destroy the Hanged Man. You gain 1000 points."

**Trixen: 5200-6200**

"Now, I attack your Empress!"

"I activate my own Magic Cylinder."

**Blue Dusk: 8000-5300**

"I still have your Chariot," Dusk said, "I attack your Empress."

**Trixen: 6200-5800**

"I activate the effect of Ptolemy. I use an overlay unit to return the Moon to your hoof and end my turn."

Trixen drew and grinned, "I have drawn the key to victory. First I use Hand Destruction." They discarded and drew. "Now I activate Arcana Revival. I pay 1000 points to bring three Arcana Force monsters back from the graveyard, though their effects are negated."

**Trixen: 5800-4800**

Empress, Moon, and Hanged man reappeared, "Now I tribute all three of my monsters. Come forth Arcana Force Extra-The Dark Ruler (ATK 4000). I choose the heads effect. I get two attacks. My first attack goes for the Chariot."

**Blue Dusk: 5300-3000**

"Dark Ruler, attack Ptolemy."

**Blue Dusk: 3000-1700**

"I end my turn and Dark Ruler switches to defense mode (DEF 4000)."

Dusk drew, "I activate Swords of Revealing Light. Now I summon Constellar Sombre (ATK 1550). I now banish Acubens to return Praesepe to my extra deck. I set a card and end my turn."

Trixen drew, "I end my turn."

Dusk drew, "I summon Constellar Pollux (ATK 1700). I overlay Sombre and Pollux to summon Constellar Praesepe (ATK 2400). I end my turn."

Trixen drew, "I activate Mystical Typhoon to destroy those Swords. Now I switch Dark Ruler to attack mode and attack."

"If this attack hits, it's all over," Sweetie Belle said

"I don't think so," Dusk cried triumphantly, "I activate Lumenize. Your attack is canceled and my monster gains points equal to yours (ATK 2400-6400)."

"I'll end my turn."

Dusk drew, "I summon another Pollux (ATK 1700). I attack your Dark Ruler with Praesepe and use his effect to give him another 1000 points (ATK 6400-7400)."

**Trixen: 4800-1400**

"Now Pollux, end this." Pollux slashed down with his strange sword, knocking him down.

**Trixen: 1400-0**

As Trixen's life points hit zero Dusk's charm glowed red and beeped.

Trixen stood up and said, "It looks like you win. Well, I should give you my prophecy. One in your party shall be the one who brings destruction to the world."

"The Fiend," Dusk realized.

"Exactly. It's probably that Oblivion you spoke of. Now, I must go."

A cloud of smoke appeared. When it disappeared Trixen was still there.

"I almost forgot. Take the Fiend." He levitated the card to Dusk. "Now, I leave." The smoke happened again and this time he was gone.

"Is anyone else freaked out?" Turvy asked. Everypony else nodded.

"Perhaps we should go to that restaurant now," Sweetie suggested.

"I'm up for that," Dusk said, his blush returning.

-Penthouse-

"What's so dangerous about Eternity's End?" Fluttershy asked, "Isn't it just a card?"

"I thought so too," Zach replied, "But I was wrong."

**Flashback**

Zach and Night were dueling in the Everfree forest. Zach had Utopia, Ray V, and two face-downs on the field while Night had Hundred-Eyes Dragon. It was Night's turn.

"I activate Dark Hole." "

All of Zach's monsters were destroyed and Zach's face-down rose, "I activate Eternity's End. During my second end phase after I use this card the duel ends in a draw."

"Why do you even want a card like this?"

Zach shrugged, "It just popped into my head."

"Okay then, I attack directly."

**Zach: 4300-1300**

"I end my turn."

Zach drew, "I activate Xyz Reborn to bring Utopia (ATK 2500). Now I discard Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force to overlay Utopia into Number 99: Utopia Dragun (ATK 4000). I can now bring Ray V back in defense mode. Utopia Dragun, attack Hope Stream."

**Flutter Night: 2300-1300**

"I'll end my turn."

Night drew, "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

Zach drew, "I end my turn, so Eternity's End activates."

A ball of energy appeared and exploded. The two duelists were knocked back into trees. Their fur was singed and Zach had a black eye. He looked at the duel field and saw a crater.

"Are you alright?" Zach called out.

"I'm okay," Night replied.

**End Flashback**

"After that we took the card to the greatest minds in the world. Nopony knows why it does what it does."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Discord asked.

Zach shrugged, "Never came up. Though if that card were to be used in a shadow duel, it could blow the universe apart. A true end of eternity. That's why I had Celestia destroy it."

"I couldn't destroy it," Celestia argued, "I tried and the castle was nearly blown apart! If I try again it could blow Canterlot Mountain to rubble."

Zach sat back and sighed, I programmed the card so that a very limited number of ponies."

"How many?"

"Only humanic ponies, those connected to the human world."

"So just you and Lux?"

Zach shook his head, "That would include any children born ponies. That includes Hope."


	8. Spectrum

**Chapter 8: Spectrum**

Hope slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her and her friends had fallen asleep in their hotel room, with Hope ending upon the couch. Dusk had ended up curled up on some blankets and was holding onto a signed poster of Sweetie Belle. Daring Dash was on a chair and Blitz was under it. The Pie Twins were in the only bed that the adults weren't in. The reason for this was simple, Cherry got night terrors if she wasn't in a real bed and still got them half the time. Cinnamon was the only one who could calm her down.

Hope tried to sit up but found Turvy on top of her. Hope put her mouth up to her marefriend's ear and gently blew. Turvy shot up and said, "I'm up! I'm up!"

Hope kissed Turvy and the half Draconequus floated upwards. Hope rolled the floor just as Zach came through the door to the adjacent room.

"Good morning everypony," Zach said, waking the others up, "Today is our last day in Manehatten and we should get to some of the sights."

The others slowly got up, with Daring sleepily asking, "What day is it?"

"Sunday," Blitz replied. The twins' eyes widened, "Sunday!"

The twins began to fly around the room, creating two rainbow trails as they picked up the trash and their saddlebags.

"What's going on?" Dusk asked.

Blitz stopped in front of Dusk with a frown on his face, "Today Hyper Streak is in town!"

Everyponies' eyes widened. Hyper Streak was an old pony who used to be captain of the Wonderbolts. After turbo dueling was released he took it up and became one of the best.

"Hmn," Zach said, "I didn't realize he was here. I guess you want to duel him?"

"Exactly," Daring replied, "And he's probably participating in the tournament too. We could get a free win."

Hope slipped her saddlebags on, "I don't think it will be easy. He's a pro. We can't even beat Dad."

Ditzy and the other adults entered the room. Daring and Blitz flew out the window.

"Can you guys go on ahead?" Hope said, "I want to talk to Dad in private."

The others went on ahead and Hope asked, "Why are you offering up your title as the tournament prize."

"Because," Zach said, "I'm content with life in Ponyville. I actually prefer being in town instead of a big city dueling. I started this tournament to find a duelist capable of defeating me."

"Okay," Hope smirked, "I hope I'm the only pony that can do that."

Zach hugged his daughter, "I hope so too. I always want you to try your hardest."

-Timeskip-

"Where did those two go?" Discord asked.

"We challenge you!" the voices of the twins called out.

"That way," the Pies said.

The group ran to a wide street and saw the twins with a Pegasus stallion. He was green with a purple and yellow mane. His cutie mark was a black spiral.

"I'm sorry," Hyper Streak said in a deep bass voice, "But my duel runner is in the shop and my wings aren't what they used to be."

"That's okay," Blitz said, "We can have a ground duel."

The twins pushed a button on their duel disks and the entire circular top rotated, revealing a second deck. Pegasi usually had that model for going between ground and turbo duels quickly.

"Fine," Hyper said, "I'm happy to duel anywhere. I assume we're going by official two-on-one duels." The twins nodded.

**Hyper Streak: 16,000**

**Daring Dash &amp; Rainbow Blitz: 16,000**

"Go Blitz and Daring!" the Pies cried out, pulling foam fingers from hammerspace.

"Age before beauty," Hyper said, drawing two cards due to the two-on-one rule, "I summon Tech Genus Catapult Dragon (ATK 900)." The strange dragon appeared, "I can now summon a Tech Genus from my hoof, come forth Tech Genus Jet Falcon (ATK 1400). I tune my Jet falcon to my Catapult Dragon to synchro summon Tech Genus Power Gladiator (ATK 2300)." A humanoid warrior appeared. Then, a phantom version of Jet Falcon appeared and flew at the twins."

**D&amp;B: 16,000-15,500**

"What happened?" Blitz asked.

"When my Jet Falcon is used for the summoning of a synchro monster I can hit you with 500 points of damage. I set a card and end my turn."

Daring drew, "I activate the field spell Rainbow Factory." A factory of clouds appeared, but the rainbows were grey. "I activate the spell Spectrum Stream. This allows me to special summon a Prism Knight from my deck. I summon Prism Knight Violet (ATK 1400)." A stripe of purple appeared on the rainbows as a knight in violet armor rose. "When I activate a Spectrum spell card I can summon my Prism Knight Yellow (ATK 800)." The rainbows gained yellow. "I now summon another Violet. I now tune my level one Prism Knight Yellow with my two Violets to synchro summon Prism Gardna (DEF 2300)." A giant prism appeared. "My Violets have the same effect as your Jet Falcon."

**Hyper Streak: 16,000-15,000**

"I set a card and end my turn."

Hyper drew his two cards, "I summon Tech Genus Striker (ATK 800). When I summon a level four or lower monster I can also summon Tech Genus Warwolf (ATK 1200). I tune my Striker to my Warwolf to summon Tech Genus Wonder Magician (ATK 1900). When my magician is summoned I can destroy your face-down. Now I'm going to show you something." Hyper flew high into the air, his monsters following him.

"I tune my Tech Genus Wonder Magician to my Tech Genus Power Gladiator. Go, accel synchro summon!" Hyper's monsters turn into the ring and stars of a synchro summon and he stops flying and falls through them. When he is through they explode into light, creating the new monster. "Behold, Tech Genus Blade Blaster (ATK 3300)." Hyper and his monster land at the same time. "Blade Blaster, attack Prism Gardna."

The monster raised its sword and slashed, but the prism survived.

"My Gardna can survive one battle per turn," Daring declared.

"Then I set a card and end my turn."

Blitz drew, "Nice accel synchro. But you're not the only one. I summon Prism Knight Red (ATK 800)." A red knight appeared and the rainbows gained a red streak. "When I summon Red I can summon another Prism Knight from my hoof. I choose Prism Knight Indigo (ATK 1000)." The indigo streaks appeared on the rainbows. "I activate Double Summon to summon my Prism Knight Violet. I tune my level one Red to my level two Indigo and Violet to synchro summon Prism Sentry (ATK 2300).

"It's time to finish what my sister started. I tune Daring's Prism Gardna to my Prism Sentry." The twins both took off, spiraling around each other as their monsters followed. The go faster and faster. As the monsters turn into stars and rings white energy comes off of the twins. "Go, accel synchro!"

A crystalline Pegasus appears. Its mane and tail are the seven colors of the rainbow.

"We accel synchro summon Spectrum Pegasus (ATK 3500). Spectrum Pegasus, attack with **Color Stream**!"

"I banish my Blade Blaster and activate TGB-D1. This allows me to destroy a monster you control when a Tech Genus monster I control is banished." The trap raised, but a rainbow colored light destroyed it. "What?"

Blitz laughed and pointed to the rainbow factory, "Every time we summoned a different Prism monster we put a Prism Counter on this. When it has four we can negate an effect that targets one of our monsters once per turn. I believe our attack goes through."

Hyper Streak went flying.

**Hyper Streak: 15,000-11,500**

"I set a card and end my turn."

Hyper stood up and drew, "That was a good move, but now I've got my Blade Blaster. I activate TGX3-DX2. This allows me to draw two cards when I return three Tech Genus monsters in the graveyard to my deck. It's time to synchro up. I activate Fiend's Sanctuary to summon a Metal Fiend Token (ATK 0). I now summon Tech Genus Cyber Magician (ATK 0). I tune my Cyber Magician to my Metal Fiend Token to synchro summon Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly (ATK 300). I activate De-Synchro to turn my Blade Blaster back into Power Gladiator and Wonder Magician. Now I tune Wonder Magician with Power Gladiator and Recipro Dragonfly. Go, delta accel synchro! Tech Genus Halberd Cannon (ATK 4000)!" The monster landed with a loud thud. "Now I attack Spectrum Pegasus!"

"I activate Doble Passe," Blitz called out, "I may not like the dancing, but this saves my monster by changing your attack to a direct one." The monster re-aimed its cannon and hit the twins, knocking them back a few feet.

**B&amp;D: 15,500-11,500**

"Now your monster attacks you," Daring added. Halberd Cannon fired on its master.

**Hyper Streak: 11,500-7500**

"I end my turn."

Daring drew, "I summon Prism Knight Green (ATK 1600)."

"My monster can destroy yours," Hyper said. But before the knight was destroyed a green streak appeared on the rainbows.

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

Hyper drew, "I summon Tech Genus Rush Rhino (ATK 1600). Now I activate TGX1000. This gives my Halberd Cannon 1000 points for every Tech Genus I control (ATK 4000-6000). I attack your Pegasus again."

"I activate Spectrum Barrier," Daring countered, "Your attack is negated, but I take twice the damage."

**D&amp;B: 11,500-6500**

"I'll end my turn."

Blitz drew, "I activate Card of Sanctity. Now I activate Spectrum Drain. The effects of all monsters currently on the field are negated. I summon Prism Knight Red and special summon Prism Knight Blue (ATK 1000). I activate Star Changer to make my Blue level one. I tune Red to Blue to summon my Prism (ATK 0). Now I use my own De-Synchro to summon return my Pegasus to bring back Gardna and Sentry." Blitz looked at Daring, "Are you ready to try this sis?"

Daring nodded, "Let's do it."

Daring and Blitz fly into the air and begin to chant in unison, "We tune these monsters to separate the waves of light and give them new shape." A cone begins to form around the twins. "Come forth, the force of light. Delta accel synchro, Full spectrum Dragon (ATK 4000). As the twins say the last words they both perform a sonic rainboom at the same time, creating two waves of light. As the twins land their ace descends. It looks similar to a neighsian dragon. It is rainbow colored and is flashing light like a prism.

"They managed to summon it," Hope stared in wonder. She knew the card was real, but the twins were never able to summon it.

"It's so pretty," Turvy muttered.

"We use the effect of our dragon. It gains 1000 points for every Spectrum Counter (ATK 4000-9000). While you would have points left if we attacked your Halberd Cannon, you have a weaker monster on the field. Full Spectrum Dragon, attack with **Ultimate Rainbow Stream**!"

**Hyper Stream: 7500-0**

The shining dragon disappeared and the twins' charms recorded their win. They went over to Hyper Streak, who was still staring.

"In all my years," he muttered, "I have never seen such a sight."

"You should see our friend's ace," Daring laughed, "That is a real monster."

"Well, that was an invigorating duel. I have to go, but look me up if you're ever in Cloudsdale. I saw your mother perform the first rainboom in a century their and I'd like to know how she's doing."

"Will do sir."

Hyper flew off and the Pies said, "To the giant green statue of that mare!"


	9. Gluttony

**UK: So it's time for a new chapter.**

**Hope: So why are we doing this pre-chapter chat?**

**UK: 'Cause I'm weird. **

**Hope: Am I at least going to duel this chapter?**

**UK: Yep. Now, I don't own MLP or YGO. I just own my OCs and my created cards.**

**Chapter 9: Gluttony**

"Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, attack with **Eternity Photon Stream**!" Hope called out.

**Opponent: 2700-0**

As the opponent's duel runner stopped Hope slowed to a stop. She returned her runner to the garage as Sparkler and Sapphire ran towards her.

"What up sis?" Hope asked, "Sapph?"

"Daddy's eating everything!" Sapphire cried out.

"I don't know what happened," Sparkler said, "One minute he's picking up the cookie jar and the next he's eating everything in sight."

Hope raised an eyebrow, "That isn't good. Did he have some sort of crossed out infinity on himself somewhere?"

"On his chest. Zach's trying to hold him off."

"Try to find Discord and get a message to Princess Celestia. I'll help Dad hold him off."

Hope focused on Sparkler's house and teleported. After a moment of nausea that quickly passed Hope saw a strange sight: Zach was tying up an unconscious Spike.

"What in Equestria is going on here?" Hope asked.

"I pinched a couple of nerves on Spikes neck. Knocked him right out," Zach said, putting on a weak smile.

"How did you know about that?"

"When he started dating your sister I learned how, just in case."

Hope just stared at Zach until Spike burped and a note appeared. Zach opened it and read aloud.

"Dear whoever is reading,

In case you didn't notice the sun was precisely two minutes late in rising. This is because Celestia was somehow infected by the Element of Vice, Sloth. I was able to remove it without hurting the Princess. If your situation with Spike is similar you should be able to use a primal force in order to remove it. Unfortunately, friendship is not a primal force. You need Hope to use Darkness or Light or for Discord to use Chaos. I hope you succeed.

Sincerely, Lux."

"Hmn," Zach said, "So we need you to use Darkness, Light, or Chaos. I have no idea how we do that."

Darkness began to boom in Hope's head, **"You must focus my energy into detecting the shard of Oblivion inside the dragon's heart. Then you will be able to remove it from him."**

"But how do I look into his heart?" Hope asked aloud.

**"Just focus."**

Hope closed her eyes and focused on Spike. After a few moments Hope's horn began to glow black, along with the area over Spike's heart. Spike's eyes opened and glowed red before a blast of energy destroyed the ropes and sent everypony flying. Spike stood up, the mark of Oblivion glowing on his chest.

"I must feed!" he cried.

Thinking fast, Hope activated her duel disk and yelled, "Hey, Spike! I'll let you eat whatever you want if you can beat me in a duel."

**"Great idea. If you can get me, Photon, or Apophis to deal the final blow we will be able to remove the Element of Vice without harming the dragon."**

A jet black duel disk appeared on Spikes arm and he said, "I am Gluttony, not Spike. I will duel you."

"What are you doing?" Zach asked.

"I'll handle this," Hope replied, "Just keep Sparkler and Sapphire away. I don't want them to see this."

Zach nodded and ran off.

**Hope's Light: 8000**

**Gluttony: 8000**

"I'll start this off," Hope said, drawing a card, "I summon Photon Thrasher (ATK 2100). I now summon Photon Chargeman (ATK 1000). I double Chargeman's attack points (ATK 1000-2000) and tribute both my monsters. Come forth, embodiment of light, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000)! I'll end my turn."

_There, if he summons an Element of Vice I should be able to beat it._

Gluttony drew, "Since you have a monster and I don't I can summon Hieratic Dragon of Eset (ATK 1900). I tribute Eset to summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit (ATK 2100). Since I tributed Eset Ican summon Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King (ATK 0). I overlay Tefnuit with the Seal and xyz summon Hieratic Dragon King of Atum (ATK 2400). I use the effect of Atum to special summon Hieratic Dragon of Asar (DEF 0). I set one card and end my turn."

_Well, time to get rid of that xyz._

Hope drew, "I summon Shadow Beast Centaur (ATK 1700). Galaxy-Eyes, attack Atum with **Photon Stream of Destruction**!"

"I activate Negate Attack."

"Then I'll set this and end my turn."

Gluttony drew, "I use Atums effect to summon another copy of Asar (DEF 0). I now overlay Hieratic Dragon King of Atum to summon Gaia Dragon, Thunder Charger (ATK 2600). Now, I overlay all three of my monsters and xyz summon!"

A bat-like worm flew through the portal and screeched.

"Behold, my true form, Element of Vice – Gluttonous Worm (ATK 2500). I use the effect of Gluttonous Worm, by using an overlay unit I can destroy a monster you control and it gains 500 attack points. We shall devour your dragon!"

The worm placed its mouth on Galaxy-Eyes and began to swallow it whole (ATK 2500-3000). Hope fought back her urge to puke.

"I now attack your Shadow Beast Centaur!" The worm spit acid on the centaur, causing it to melt.

**Hope's Light: 8000-6700**

"I activate Shadow Summoner. I get to summon three Shadow Tokens whose points are equal to the damage I took (ATK ?-1300x3)."

"I set a card and end my turn."

Hope drew, "I activate Card of Sanctity. Now I activate the spell Re-Galaxy. This allows me to bring Galaxy-Eyes back. When I overlay my Galaxy-Eyes Re-Galaxy counts as a monster. I overlay my two level eight monsters and summon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (ATK 4000). Now I activate the field spell Shadow Realm (ATK 4000-3500) (ATK 3000-2500) (ATK 1300-1800x3). Now I tribute Two of my Tokens to summon Shadow Beast Destroyer (ATK 3000-3500). It's time to end this. Galaxy-Eyes attack! When it attacks I can increase its points by 200 for the combined ranks of all xyz monsters on the field (ATK 3500-6500)."

"I activate the trap Dragon Warp. This swaps our monster's attack points (ATK 6500-2500) (ATK 2500-6500)."

**Hope's Light: 6700-2700**

Hope cringed at the damage she took, "I'll set two and end (ATK 6500-2500)."

Gluttony drew, "I activate Silver's Cry. This allows me to summon Hieratic Seal of the Dragon Kin (ATK 0). Now I Gemini summon it. I tribute the Seal in order to summon Hieratic Dragon King of Atum (DEF 2100). Now, I use the effect of Gluttonous Worm to destroy Shadow Beast Destroyer (ATK 2500-3000). Gluttonous Worm, destroy the last Shadow Token!"

"I activate Shadow Barrier!" Hope countered, "I negate the attack."

"I end my turn."

Hope drew, "I activate my face-down Darkness Reborn. I return to the field my Shadow Beast Destroyer. Now I summon Shadow Beast Miasma(ATK 0-3500). I overlay Miasma and Destroyer. Come forth, the spirit of Darkness itself, Shadow Beast Dark Leviathan (ATK 4000-4500)!"

The Leviathan's head came into focus from the Darkness. The yin in Hope's cutie mark glowed purple.

** "I will destroy you, Servant of Oblivion!"**

"Dark Leviathan, I use your effect to destroy everything surrounding us!" The dark realm and both of Gluttony's monsters disappeared. The glow in Spike's eyes flickered, but stayed red.

"Let go of my brother, Gluttony. Return to Oblivion and save yourself the pain."

"Never!" Gluttony growled, "I will stay and feed on all of you!"

Hope brushed a tear from her eye, "Dark Leviathan gains the attack points of all monsters he destroyed through his effect (ATK 4500-4000-9400). Darkness, attack directly."

Spike's body was thrown a few yards by the blast, but Dar energy still surrounded him.

**Gluttony: 8000-0**

Hope's horn blazed with dark energy as a card rose from Spike's chest. Once it was a few feet above the dragon, the card dissolved into Oblivion's energy and disappeared.

Sparkler came running towards Spike, Zach's magic still trying to keep her in place. Sapphire was on his back.

Sparkler knelt by Spike and asked, "Spike, honey, are you alright?"

Spike's eyes slowly opened and he said, "I'm alright. A bit hungry though."

Everypony face-hoofed. Even Darkness materialized and shook its head.

Spike looked around in confusion, "What? What's wrong?"


	10. Chapter 10

**UK: So, I can't figure out a name for this chapter. **

**Chapter 10**

Hope was walking around Ponyville, trying to find somepony to duel.

_It's the last day of the preliminaries for the tournament. I need to win as many duels as possible._

Hope looked over at a random spot and saw Dusk dueling a male griffon. Dusk had Constellars Praesepe and Omega. The griffon had Shield Wing in defense mode.

"You ain't beating me little Pegasus," the griffon said in an accent similar to one from Appleloosa.

"Maybe I can," Dusk replied, drawing a card, "I build the overlay network with my two Constellar monsters!"

"An Extend Xyz summon!"

"Exactly. I build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 24: Twilight Blaze Lord***** (ATK 2500)."

A star appeared from the overlay network. It unfolded and became a humanoid knight with purple armor and a flaming blade.

"I now use the effect of my monster; I can use two overlay units to allow my monster to attack directly."

**Griffon: 1500-0**

Dusk's duel charm beeped and he looked over at Hope, "Hi Hope!"

"Hey Dusk," Hope replied, "I need somepony to duel."

Dusk picked his saddlebags up off the ground and slipped his duel disk inside, "I'm not going to be much help there. And I don't think this guy will be willing to duel." He pointed towards the griffon. "But Turvy came to me earlier. She wanted you to head down to the castle ruins."

"Thanks Dusk," Hope said as she began to run towards the forest.

Hope ran through the forest until she reached the old castle. It was a weird feeling, walking from the hostile forest into the seemingly peaceful castle perimeter. Timid Turvy was in the center of the courtyard, sitting at a little picnic.

"Hey Turvs," Hope called out, "What's with the picnic?" Five. Four. Three. Two. One. "Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot our anniversary!"

It was officially two years since Hope and Turvy had gotten together.

Turvy walked over to Hope and kissed her cheek, "That's alright. I know you've been trying to do whatever you can to get into the finals of this tournament. You came close to forgetting Nightmare Night due to the release of the new Nova Heart book last year, remember?" Nova Heart was Hope's favorite book series.

Hope chuckled slightly, "Yeah. I'm a passionate mare."

"I know. Now how about we eat some of this lunch? I made it myself."

Hope and Turvy ate the food, savoring every bite. After they were all done Hope said, "That was delicious. Did you make it normally or with magic?"

"Entirely normally," Turvy's voice was filled with pride, "Do you remember how we ended up getting together?"

"How could I forget? It was here. And my Galaxy-Eyes seemed to help out a lot."

**Flashback**

"Are you sure we should be here?" a younger Timid Turvy asked nervously.

"It's going to be fine," Hope replied, "The Tree of Harmony keeps this place safe. Though, I'm wondering why the others aren't here."

"Daring and Blitz are seeing a Wonderbolts show, Cherry and Cinnamon are planning a party for somepony, Crisp has to get up early to buck apples tomorrow, and Dusk got a Sweetiebelle CD to add to his collection."

"Do you think he is a bit obsessed?"

"A little."

Hope and Turvy sat together for a few minutes as the light died. Once the ruins were plunged into darkness Hope lit up her own horn. She looked down at Turvy to see her shivering in the warm light.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked, "Are you afraid?"

"M-maybe," Turvy stuttered.

Hope stood up and got her duel disk from her saddlebags and slipped it on her foreleg. She levitated a card from it and held it in front of her.

"Why do you have your duel disk," Turvy asked.

"I have a specific card for whenever I feel afraid of the dark," Hope replied, "It's a dragon that fights creatures of the dark, purging it from them. It will even sacrifice itself, though it will be reborn." Hope placed the card on her duel disk. "I summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon."

Galaxy-Eyes flew into the sky, its body glowing brightly.

"**Photon Stream of Destruction**."

Galaxy-Eyes shot a burst of energy into the air, the blast exploding into beams of light.

"It's so beautiful," Turvy muttered. She nuzzled Hope's chest, causing Hope's cheeks to glow red. "Thanks, I feel a lot better."

"You're w-welcome," Hope said, trying to turn away.

"Is something wrong?" Turvy asked, looking at Hope's face. She noticed that Hope's face was red and asked, "Are you cold?"

"No. It's something else." Hope shut her mouth as she tried to figure out how to word what she wanted to say. "I like you. But not just as a friend. I-."

Hope was cut off as Turvy pressed her lips to Hope's. Turvy then pulled away and said, "I'm so sorry. Should I have done that?"

Hope noticed that Turvy was about to have a small panic attack and kissed her back.

**End Flashback**

"That was a good night," Hope muttered blissfully.

"Yep," Turvy replied. "Hey, if you want to duel you can duel me."

"Really?"

"Sure, I haven't dueled much for the tournament. And I know that you need all the wins you can get."

Hope's duel disk appeared and she removed her deck. She pulled out every card related to the Shadow Beasts and replaced them with the rest of her Photon cards from her saddlebags.

"I'm not dueling you with Darkness," Hope explained.

"Okay." Turvy focused and a duel disk similar to Discord's appeared on her lion leg.

**Hope's Light: 8000**

**Timid Turvy: 8000**

"I'll go first, if you don't mind," Turvy said, levitating her cards with her golden magic, "I draw and set a monster. I end my turn."

Hope wasn't fazed by this first move. Turvy preferred defense over offense.

Hope drew, "I activate Photon Sanctuary to summon two Photon Tokens (ATK 2000 x2). Now I tribute these tokens in order to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000)."

As Galaxy-Eyes appeared Turvy smiled and said, "Hey there Galaxy. It's nice to see you."

"I activate the spell Photon Stream of Destruction. Since I control Galaxy-Eyes, I can banish your face-down monster." The card flipped face-up, revealing Winged-Kuriboh. A black hole appeared behind the fairy, pulling it into the void. "Galaxy-Eyes, attack Turvy directly." Galaxy-Eyes fired its attack, but a familiar fur ball blocked the blast.

"I discard my Kuriboh to negate the attack," Turvy countered, "My Kuri monsters my not love to fight, but they protect me, a bit like that dragon of yours."

"I'll just end my turn."

Turvy drew, "I activate Flute of Summoning Kuriboh. I'll special summon another Winged Kuriboh (ATK 300). Now I activate Mutually Assured Destruction. I tribute one monster I control to destroy one you control." Winged Kuriboh flew up and hugged Galaxy-Eyes, somehow destroying them both. "I now banish the Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh in my graveyard to summon Neo-Chaos Envoy, Ma'at the Middle (DEF 4000)." The monster that took the field was an angelic being in black armor. Any skin was glowing white.

"Why is a Chaos monster named Ma'at?" Hope asked, "Isn't that a Human spirit of non-chaos?"

"I know. But between the chaos of the beginning and the end you have Ma'at. I'll end my turn."

Hope drew, "I activate Galaxy Zero to bring back Galaxy-Eyes (ATK 3000). I activate Xyz Plant so that I may overlay and xyz summon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (ATK 4000). Galaxy-Eyes, attack Ma'at."

"But their points are even."

"Haven't you seen me duel? I use Galaxy-Eyes' effect to use an overlay unit and give him another 1600 points (ATK 4000-5600). Go, **Eternity Photon Stream**!"

Galaxy-Eyes fired its blast of light at Ma'at. When the smoke cleared, Ma'at was still standing.

"What?"

Turvy laughed a little bit, "I forgot that this was the first time you've seen this monster. Once per turn it can't be destroyed by battle."

Hope huffed a little, "I end my turn."

Turvy drew, "I summon Kurivolt (ATK 300). I use its effect to use Galaxy-Eyes' overlay unit and special summon another Kurivolt. I overlay my two Kurivolts to summon Super Kuriboh (DEF 200)." A Kuriboh with a blue and red cape appeared. "I activate the effect of Ma'at. I pay 1000 points to destroy all monsters that are in attack mode. Then you take a thousand points of damage for each."

**Turvy: 8000-7000**

**Hope: 8000-7000**

"Now I switch Ma'at to attack mode (ATK 2500) and activate the effect of Super Kuriboh. By using an overlay unit I can negate one monster's effect for the rest of the turn. Specifically, I negate the effect of Ma'at that keeps it from attacking. So I attack with Ma'at."

**Hope: 7000-4500**

"I end my turn."

Hope drew, "I activate Re-Galaxy to bring back Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000). Now I special summon Radius the Half Moon Dragon (ATK 1400). When Radius is special summoned when you control an xyz monster I can double its level to eight. Since Re-Galaxy counts as a monster for an xyz summon, I overlay my three level eight monsters to xyz summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 4500). I use Galaxy-Eyes' effect: I use an overlay unit to take Super Kuriboh's and give my dragon another 500 points (ATK 4500-5000). Galaxy-Eyes, attack Ma'at with **Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction**!"

**Turvy: 7000-4500**

"I end my turn."

Turvy drew, "I switch Ma'at to defense mode and use her effect once again to destroy all monsters in attack mode. Then I'll end my turn."

**Turvy: 4500-3500**

**Hope: 4500-3500**

"Why are you taking down your own life points?" Hope asked.

"I can take down your points too," Turvy replied, "I don't like doing you damage, so I figured that we can be the same."

Hope drew, "I'm not going to end this in a tie. The card I just drew was Rank-Up-Magic-The Seventh One. Since it's my second standby phase after Number 62 was destroyed by a card effect, it returns (ATK 4000-8000).I now move to my main phase, so I get to special summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (ATK 3000). I now rank it up. Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! I summon Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (ATK 4500). I activate Photon Spear and equip it to Prime Photon Dragon, allowing it to deal piercing damage. Number 62, attack Super Kuriboh."

"I discard Kuriphoton to activate its effect," Turvy countered, "I have to pay 2000 points, but I don't take damage this turn."

**Turvy: 3500-1500**

"I end my turn."

Turvy drew, "I activate the effect of Ma'at to destroy both of your monsters.

**Turvy: 1500-500**

**Hope: 3500-1500**

"I set a monster and end my turn."

Hope drew, "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I activate Photon World." The castle ruins changed to a distant planet, "I'm sorry that I have to beat you, Turvs, but I don't like losing. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Now you take 800 points of damage due to Photon World's effect."

Meteors fell from the sky and hit Turvy.

**Turvy: 500-0**

"Are you alright?" Hope asked as she ran over to Turvy.

"I'm good," Turvy replied. She grinned and said "But I think one of those meteors might of hit my head."

"Oh, really."

And we're just going to skip ahead a few hours. Everypony is in Zach's card shop looking at a television that is on the wall. Discord is on the screen, wearing a bow tie.

"I have the results for the preliminaries for the World Championship," He said. "The first two sets of finalists are two pairs of twins who agree to use one deck. The team of Rainbow Blitz and Daring Dash and the team of Cinnamon and Cherry Pie." Pictures of all of the twins appeared on the screen.

The ponies in the store cheered at this announcement. Cherry jumped on a counter and said, "Yay! I knew the author didn't forget us." This was ignored.

"The next finalist is Ruby Crown," her picture appeared and Hope thought, _"So she made it. I hope I make it too."_

"Next up is Princess Lightwing of the Changelings." A Changeling appeared on the screen.

"Then we have Blue Dusk." Everypony cheered for Dusk.

"And we have…the apparently no longer missing Blueblood."

With that name Zach muttered, "Where is he?" and dragged Spike to the back of the store.

Hope was about to go after him when Discord said, "And now we have Hope's Light."

The store erupted in cheers. Hope kissed Turvy briefly and hugged everypony else. Then she said, "I need to talk to Dad."

Hope pushed her way into the back of the store. Spike left the room and left Zach sitting on an unopened box of booster packs. A piece of paper was sitting beside him.

"I can't believe he's back," Hope could here Zach mutter.

"Can the princesses do anything?" Hope asked.

"No. According to Equestria law, he is legally a free stallion. The attempted murder led only to a fifteen year sentence. That time was served while he was comatose.

"What about Lux? Can't he get Blueblood for anything?"

Zach shook his head, "Nopony outside of Ponyville even knows about him having a human form. If he were to admit that he was Shadow Walker at one point, it could turn a lot of ponies against him."

Night walked into the room and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem."

Hope and Zach walked back into the store and looked at the TV. Dagger was on the screen as the last finalist.

"Horseapples."


	11. Lust

**Chapter 11: Lust**

Hope stepped off of the train and stared at the Crystal Empire. The city was so shiny that it almost made her eyes burn.

Ditzy stepped up beside Hope and said, "I think it's beautiful too."

"I think we should have visited this place sooner," Hope said, "Seriously, how have we never gone on vacation here?"

Zach struggled to get off the train with a heavy pack on his back, "We don't because my entire body feels like it's on fire every time I go through that barrier." Zach put down the pile of bags and began to rummage through them.

The rest of hope's friends and their parents stepped off the train. Rainbow dash looked over at Zach and asked, "What's up with him?"

Zach pulled his head out of the bags, a bottle in his mouth. He levitated the bottle from his mouth and took a pill from the bottle and put it into his mouth. "I need to thank Dr. Stable for these. And I need to figure out why I the barrier hurts so much."

"Can we head to the castle now?" Halo asked, his wings buzzing in flight.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Why do I have to wear this suit?" Halo complained.

"You were the one who begged to come with us," Zach replied.

Zach and Halo were getting dressed in a room in the crystal castle. They were both trying to put on tuxedos that Rarity made.

In the next room over Hope and Ditzy were putting on dresses. Hope had on the dress that she had gotten for her birthday. It was light gold and long enough to cover her flanks. Ditzy was wearing a similar dress, though it was light green.

"I can't believe I'm at the finals of a world tournament," Hope said.

Ditzy wrapped a leg around her daughter, "I always knew that you'd never stop until you did."

Hope and Ditzy walked out of the room to the hall where everypony else was waiting. They walked to the crystal ball room (yes, everything named crystal…). Hope was about to go off with her friends when Zach pulled her off to the side.

"There are visiting dignitaries here to watch the tournament," Zach began to explain, "As the pony main pony in charge of putting together the tournament I have to meet with them. And you are coming with me."

"Why doesn't Halo have to come too?" Hope asked, trying not to whine.

Zach took a long moment to answer that, "Because there won't be anypony for him to talk to there. Twilight will make Dusk come along and Lightwing is your age."

"Fine."

Zach led Hope to the back of the room. Waiting there were the four princesses, Dusk, Night, Lux, two changelings, a griffon, and a small (compared to others of the species) dragon.

"Are you entirely sure that the finals are safe?" the griffon asked in a Prench accent, "I have heard that there are dangerous card that have been used in this tournament."

Twilight answered, "I assure you, from the information we have there can only be five of these cards. And I can say for certain that over half of the participants do not have them. In fact, I have used my Element of Harmony to discern that there only two here."

As if on cue, Darkness spoke in Hope's mind, **"There are currently three beings here that have Oblivion's energy coming off of them."**

"Three?" Hope muttered aloud.

The griffon noticed and asked, "What did you say?"

Hope looked around, "There are three Elements of Vice here."

"And how would you know that?"

"Lord Grimwing," Celestia scolded, "You cannot be insinuating that this young mare has anything to do with this."

"I am not," Grimwing defended, "I am merely wondering how she can know this."

Everyone looked at Hope. The Equestrians had no idea how to explain. Somehow, Dusk was the one to come up with something, "My friend's talent is the ability to sense Light and Darkness."

Hope saw what Dusk wanted her to say and added, "The Elements of Vice amplify the spiritual Darkness inside a pony."

This seemed to satisfy Grimwing, "Fine then. I am going to grab a drink and retire to my chambers."

Once the griffon left, the larger of the two changelings spoke in a deep, two-toned voice, "So Zach. Where is my brother at right now?"

"Midnight is in the arena, preparing for the tournament," Zach replied.

The changeling laughed, which sounded creepy to Hope, "That sounds like him. I will go speak to him now." He turned towards the smaller changeling, "Do you wish to come with, Lightwing?"

"No, father," the Lightwing replied, "I will stay here and have fun." Lightwing looked over at Hope in a way that made her self-conscious.

_"Is she the third Element?"_

**"I do not sense Oblivion's touch on her. It is possible that she just wishes to be with you."**

_"Great." _ Hope felt a shock go through her body.

"Did you feel that?" she asked Dusk. He was just staring at – no behind – her. Hope turned around and let loose an annoyed hiss.

Ruby Crown, Blueblood, and Dagger walked through the room.

"Hope," Crown sneered.

"Crown," Hope's eyes narrowed.

Zach stepped up to Blueblood, "Blueblood."

"Hello, human," Blueblood replied, "It's been a long time since I was defeated by you and that… that creature."

Hope saw a flash of light in the corner of her eye and heard Sky's voice, "Why you…"

It took the combined force of all four princesses to keep Sky from going ballistic on Blueblood. Dagger himself had a claw on Blueblood's chest.

"Do not provoke them Blueblood," Dagger ordered, "The fact that you are even in this tournament is nothing short of a miracle. Do not louse it up." Dagger looked, seemingly apologetically, at everypony. "I am sorry. I merely wanted to see the competition for a more, extended amount of time."

The force of Oblivion's power coming from the three was so strong that Hope wanted to either run away or let Darkness off his leash.

_"What is happening?"_

**"My existence is causing you to be hyper-sensitive to magical energy. All three of them together can be harmful to you."**

Hope didn't have to hear the last sentence to know it. She suddenly felt extremely sick.

"Bathroom!" Hope called as she ran out.

Five minutes later Hope was puking up her lunch in a bathroom. Once she felt the sickness pass she turned on the facet and levitated water into her mouth. She heard hoof steps and looked up. Lightwing was leaning on the wall.

"Are you alright?" the changeling asked.

"I'm fine," Hope replied. "What are you doing here? No offense."

"Your father sent me to make sure that you were alright while he looked for your mother."

"Thanks for coming."

Hope shuffled over by Lightwing and sat down against the wall.

"So why were you so sick? Did it have something to do with those Elements of Vice?"

Hope nodded, "All three of them were right there."

Lightwing cringed, "I can understand how that might feel. As a changeling I can sense emotions. Do you know what a room full of scared ponies can do to me? That is why I don't do haunted houses."

Lightwing chuckled and Hope smirked.

After a few moments Lightwing smiled and said, "You are a beautiful young mare, Hope."

Hope blushed. She wasn't used to be called beautiful by complete strangers. So, she panicked, "I have a marefriend."

A look of hurt crossed Lightwing's face for a split second as she spoke, "Oh, I didn't realize."

"It is nice to hear the compliment though."

"Right."

Hope could feel something about Lightwing change. It almost felt like...

**"Oblivion!"**

Tendrils of green magic wrapped themselves just above Hope's hooves and pulled her to the opposite wall. She tried to call out, but her mouth wouldn't work.

Lightwing looked at Hope, her eyes blazing red, and grinned, "Thank you Hope. That gave me the push I needed to activate."

_"Great, another pony possessed by an Element of Vice because of me."_

**"Do not fret. Just focus and use my power to break free."**

Of course, this Lightwing wouldn't let Hope focus. She placed a hoof on Hope's cheek, and then slid it down to her chest, "If you couldn't figure it out by now, I am the Element of Lust. It's a bit ironic, possessing a changeling, but she was vulnerable at the time. And since I'm free…" Lust whispered directly into Hope's ear, "I can do as I please."

Lust pressed her mouth to Hope's and caused Hope to turn her head in revulsion.

Lust frowned, "That just won't do." More green magic grabbed onto Hope's head and held it straight. "That's better." Then Lust leaned in to kiss Hope again.

Ditzy Do walked into the bathroom and cried out, "Get away from my daughter!"

Lust turned towards Ditzy and sneered, "You are the one who should leave."

Lust shot a beam of green magic at ditzy and knocked her into the wall.

Hope finally snapped. Her horn glowed pitch black. Her blue eye turned deep violet. The black half of Hope's cutie mark glowed as well. As she spoke, her voice was mixed with the voice of Darkness.

**"You shall not touch my mother!"**

A blast of dark magic exploded from Hope's horn, throwing Lust back. With the magic on her legs canceled out, Hope fell to her hooves. She formed a tendril of black energy and stabbed it into the changeling's body.

**"Tell Oblivion that I will not tolerate so called 'Elements' going after my friends and family."**

Hope removed the tendril from Lightwing, the Element of Vice now purged. Her magic stopped flowing and her eye returned to normal.

She whispered, "What a rush." Then she passed out.

**Sorry about the lack of a duel. I had this whole plan for Lust to get away and have the first duel be it vs Hope, but I decided against it. I hope what I did was awesome enough, though.**


	12. Greed

**Chapter 12: Greed**

Hope was in a hospital room. The monitors she was hooked up to beeped softly. Asleep on a chair next to her was Zach.

Hope opened her eyes and looked around the room. She looked over at Zach and whispered, "Wake up."

Zach jumped and muttered, "Sea pony's got my money!" He looked at Hope and smiled, "Morning."

"What happened after I passed out?"

Zach got out of the chair and stretched, "I heard the commotion and ran in. Lightwing started flipping out and apologizing for what the Element made her do. We got Darkness and Lux to confirm everything."

"Is Lightwing out of the tournament?"

Zach shook his head, "She isn't being punished, though we had Lux examine her to make sure that thing was out of her." He peered over at a wall clock. "Speaking of which, the opening ceremonies are in two hours. Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

Hope remained silent for a while before answering, "Is mom alright?"

"She's fine. I had to force her to go and get some food and sleep."

Hope let out a sigh of relief, "Thank Celestia. Now, can I get a long shower?"

"Of course."

Hope smirked a little as she thought, _"And now I want to ask Turvy to do some things."_

After a long shower and some breakfast Hope was with her friends on the way to the Crystal Stadium. They were talking, and it was nice to have somepony to talk to.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you," Honeycrisp said.

Turvy huddled up to Hope, "I'm so happy you're alright."

Hope wrapped a leg around Turvy, "I'm just happy I let loose Darkness when I did."

Daring flew over hope and said, "I wish I could unleash awesome dark magic blasts. You totally wrecked that bathroom."

The entire group laughed as they reached the entrance to the stadium. Turvy and Honeycrisp split off to the spectator's entrance.

"Good luck," Turvy called out as Hope turned to walk away.

The group met up with the rest of the finalists. Lightwing walked directly to Hope and began to apologize, "I am so sorry for what happened. I never had any intention-"

"I know," Hope interrupted, "I know it wasn't your fault." Hope looked suspiciously at the other group of. She was already feeling a bit weak from the close proximity, but she took some pills for the stomach sickness earlier.

Zach's voice came through the intercom, "Thank you all for coming here today. I don't want to spend all day talking so let's see our finalists."

The ponies, and changeling, and dragon walked out of the room as their names were called. The stadium floor had been totally redone to suit the tournament. There were white lines to mark the duel field. There was a clear section of the ground that was clear, revealing some machinery. There was also machinery around the wall.

The finalists sat down in the ten seats on the edge of the stadium. Discord and Zach teleported in the center of the stadium, along with a monitor floating above them. It activated, making an image of them appear.

"Now, everypony," Zach said, his voice amplified, "It is time to see who will be dueling first."

The screen turned into two blank squares. Pictures of the finalists started to roll across the screen. They finally stopped on Dusk and Blueblood.

"It appears the first duel will be between Blue Dusk and Blueblood. A battle of the blues." Nopony laughed. "Well, every duel will have the choice of certain conditions. Let's see what this one will be."

The backing of a card appeared, but it was different then a normal card. There was a stylized A on the card.

"It appears the duel is an Action Duel. In this duel type there will be an indestructible field spell constantly active and the duel will have a bit more…. feeling. Just make sure to find the quick-play Action spells and avoid the traps."

Discord and Zach teleported back to their observation box while Dusk and Blueblood walked to their spots on the arena. Discord held a card in his claw and said, "Let's get this duel started with the field spell Parkour Palace."

The stadium became filled with large pillars, all at different heights. A swirling ball of cards appeared over the stadium.

"Let's get this started," Discord snapped his claws and the cards scattered all over the field.

**Blueblood: 8000**

**Blue Dusk: 8000**

Dusk got the gist of how they were supposed to duel and jumped up to the first pillar. Blueblood, however, was his usual difficult self.

"I will not jump around here like some sort of monkey," the unicorn stated.

"Suit yourself," Dusk replied, gliding through the pillars, "I'll go first. I draw! I summon Constellar Aldebaran (ATK 1300)." As the monster appeared Dusk missed the ledge of the nearest pillar and fell onto his monster. "Well, that's cool." Dusk hooped back onto the ledge and continued, "When Aldebaran is summoned, I can special summon Constellar Leonis (ATK 1000). Now I activate Constellar Star Chart. I overlay Constellar Aldebaran and Leonis to xyz summon Constellar Hyades (ATK 1900). Now I draw a card. I'll set two cards and end my turn." The two face-downs disappeared almost as soon as they were set.

Blueblood drew his card. Dusk noticed a card laying on one of the ledges and began to fly towards it. Blueblood grinned and used his magic to pull the card towards him just as Dusk was about to grab it.

The when Blueblood looked at the card a blast of wind shot out of it and knocked him into a pillar.

**Blueblood: 8000-7500**

"It looks like Blueblood activated the Action Trap Tornado Punch," Discord announced as most of the audience laughed

"That was incredibly stupid," Blueblood said, "I activate Painful Choice. I choose five cards from my deck and you choose one for me to add to my hoof. The rest are discarded. Now get down here and choose."

Dusk flew back down to Blueblood and looked at his card choices. They were three copies of Sillva, Warlord of Dark world and two copies of Ceruli, Guru of Dark World. Dusk chose a copy of Sillva and flew off.

"Thank you," Blueblood sneered, "Now I get to special summon two copies of Sillva (ATK 2300) to my side of the field and a two copies of Ceruli to yours (DEF 300)." The two fiends appesared and flew over beside Dusk. "Now I get to discard two more cards, so why not two copies of Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, which of course get special summoned back to me (ATK 2300), and also destroy my two Cerulis." The two golden fiends took their axes and slashed through the two Cerulis. "Now, Sillva Number 1, attack Constellar Hyades."

**Dusk: 8000-7600**

"I activate Constellar Meteor," Dusk called out, "When one of your monsters battles a Constellar monster but isn't destroyed, it gets returned to your hoof."

Up in the VIP box both Lux and Zach sighed with relief.

"Why are you so glad that monster got removed?" Night asked.

"He can't bring out his Element of Vice," Lux answered, "He requires an xyz monster and two other monsters with a level the same as that monster's rank."

"The holograms are obviously somewhat solid," Zach continued, "But with the Element, it could be the same or even worse than when we dueled Blueblood."

Night gulped and whispered, "Be careful Dusk."

Back in the duel Blueblood was grumbling about the loss of his monster, "I attack with my other Sillva."

Dusk countered, "I activate Magic Cylinder." Sillva went into a tube in front of Dusk and came out one that was in front of Blueblood. The Unicorn was smashed against the same pillar once again."

**Blueblood: 7500-5200**

Blueblood stood up and growled, "Goldds, get him."

Dusk noticed another Action Card on a pillar next to him and jumped. He picked it up and called out, "Action Spell, Avoid!" Dusk dodged one axe to fly right into the other.

**Dusk: 7600-5300**

As Dusk landed Blueblood set one card and ended his turn. Dusk drew his card, "I activate Constellar Star Cradle."

"I activate Dark Bribe," Blueblood countered, "Your card is negated, though you have to draw a card."

Dusk drew, "I activate Swords of Revealing Light. I set a monster and one card and end my turn."

Blueblood drew, "I activate Dark World Lightning. I destroy that monster of yours." Lightning struck the monster, revealing Sombre and destroying it. "Now I get to discard a card. Guess who." Sillva returned to the field (ATK 2300). I overlay my two Goldds to xyz summon Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon (ATK 2500)." A black fiend rose from the overlay network and materialized a red dagger in its hand. "I activate the effect of Adreus. I use an overlay unit to get rid of the swords." Adreus threw its blade at the swords surrounding it, shattering them. "Adreus, attack that Pegasus directly."

"I activate Negate Attack!"

Blueblood smirked, "It looks like you are going to meet my beast sooner than I thought. I overlay my level five Goldd, Wu-Lords of Dark World and my Adreus."

The overlay network appeared on the ground. Clouds began to swirl over the field, causing Dusk to land on the ground to avoid lightning.

"Appear here, embodiment of my driving greed, Element of Vice – Relic of Greed (ATK 3000)." The monster that appeared looked like a giant, golden insect statue with a hole in its abdomen. "I set a card and end my turn."

Dusk drew, "I activate Constellar Star Cradle. So I add The Constellar Algiedi and Constellar Sombre. Now I summon Algiedi (ATK 1600) which allows me to summon Sombre (ATK 1550). I overlay my two monsters to xyz summon Constellar Praesepe (ATK 2400). I end my turn."

"You attempted to use an xyz monster while I have a monster meant to combat them," Blueblood scoffed, "What are you thinking?"

"I know the general effects of the Elements of Vice," Dusk replied, "And I've beaten stronger monsters than that. Just make your move."

"Okay then, I draw! I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World (ATK 1800). Relic of Greed, attack Constellar Praesepe with Avarice Ray!"

Dusk smirked, "I activate the effect of Constellar Praesepe, I detach an overlay unit to give him a thousand more points (ATK 2400-3400)."

"Relic! Stop!" Blueblood looked around for an Action Card, but there were none near him. The warrior jabbed its blades into the statue.

**Blueblood: 5200-4800**

When the monster was destroyed, Blueblood's cutie mark turned into the mark of Oblivion. His eyes turned blood red and he roared, "How dare you destroy me!"

Dusk gulped as he drew his card, "I summon Constellar Pollux (ATK 1700). Now I can summon Constellar Siat (ATK 100) and use his effect to make him level four. I overlay Constellar Pollux and Constellar Siat to xyz summon Constellar Omega (ATK 2400). Omega, attack Brron!"

**Blueblood: 4800-4200**

"Praesepe, attack him directly. I use Praesepe's effect to raise his points (ATK 2400-3400)."

"I activate Xyz Reborn!" Blueblood countered, "Return to the field."

Praesepe slashed the Relic, destroying it before it was fully formed.

**Blueblood: 4200-3800**

"I end my turn."

Blueblood drew, "I activate Premature Burial. Return, Relic of Greed."

**Blueblood: 3800-3000**

"Relic of Greed, attack Constellar Praesepe. I use his effect to save your monster and give it to me."

**Blueblood: 3000-2400**

"Praesepe, destroy yourself along with Omega!"

Both monsters collided, stabbing each other.

"I'll end my turn. Now you have no way to win."

Dusk drew and grinned, "That's where you're wrong. I activate Super Rebirth! By paying half of my life points I can return as many of my monsters in the graveyard as possible."

**Dusk: 5300-2650**

Omega, Praesepe, Pollux, Hyades, and Aldebaran returned to the field.

"What use will those monsters do?" Blueblood asked.

"I overlay Constellars Omega and Praesepe to Extend Xyz Summon! Come forth, Number 24: Twilight Blaze Lord (ATK 2500)."

As the violet warrior appeared, a break in the clouds caused sunlight to shine on it.

"I use Number 24's special ability. I use two overlay units to attack directly."

Twilight Blaze Lord slashed at Blueblood, knocking him back.

**Blueblood: 2400-0**

The duel field dissolved, except for Relic of Greed. It turned into ball of light and flew away.

Blueblood looked at the clearing sky and cried out, "No! Come back!" Then he passed out.

"And it looks like Blue Dusk has won the duel!" Zach and Discord announced.

Some ponies entered the arena and carried the blubbering Blueblood away. Dusk walked back to the sidelines and hoof bumped his friends.

_"Why didn't Blueblood disappear?"_

**"I don't know. Perhaps it rejected him."**

Discord and Zach were announcing the next duelists.

"The next duel is between… Hope's Light and Princess Lightwing!"


	13. Changing

**Chapter 13: Changing**

Hope and Lightwing walked to the center of the arena. As Hope passed Dusk he whispered to her, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Hope replied.

As the duelists took their places Lightwing said, "I know I've already said it, but I am truly sorry for what the Element made me do."

Hope nodded, "Lightwing, the only thing you did was think something. The Element was responsible for everything. Now, let's have a fun duel."

On the screen above them, the artwork for Half Unbreak appeared. In his box Zach said, "It appears that both duelists will start with four thousand life points instead of the usual eight."

**Hope's Light: 4000**

**Lightwing: 4000**

"I'll take the first turn," Hope said as she drew, "I summon Photon Crusher (ATK 2000). I'll set two cards and end my turn."

**"Hope, you removed all of my cards from your deck."**

_"I know. I don't want to use you unless facing an Element of Vice. And I think she might lose it if I use you."_

Lightwing drew, "I activate the continuous spell Alchemy Kettle-Chaos Distill." A giant pot/kettle thing appeared behind Lightwing. "Do you know what alchemy is?"

"It's the practice of changing one base material into another," Hope replied, "But very few ponies outside of the princesses can do it."

"I was always interested in it because I could change forms, similar to the cards I have. I activate two spells, Lead Compass and Silver Key." A fancy compass and key appeared. "Now watch as I use the power of my Chaos Distill to change these spells to monsters." The items transformed into a lion and some sort of rock thing. "Say hello to Alchemy Beasts Leon the Lead and Moonface the Silver (ATK both 500). Both of my monsters can attack directly, so go!"

**Hope: 4000-3000**

"I'll set this and end my turn."

Hope drew and looked at the card, Mystical Space Typhoon. _"Should I take out that face-down or her Kettle? If I were to get rid of the Kettle, I could lose my monsters. But Without the Kettle, she can't use any Alchemy Beasts."_

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Alchemic Kettle-Chaos Distill," Hope decided.

"I activate Magic Jammer," Lightwing countered, "I discard a card to negate that card."

"Okay then. I activate Polymerization to fuse the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon in my hand with the Photon Crusher on the field to fusion summon Twin Photon Lizard (ATK 2400). Now I tribute my Lizard to bring back my monsters. Return to me, Photon Crusher (ATK 2000) and Galaxy-Eyes (ATK 3000)." Hope's ace monster roared as it took the field.

"Photon Crusher, destroy Moonface the Silver!"

**Lightwing: 4000-2500**

After its attack, Crusher switched to defense.

_ "If this next attack works I'll win."_

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Leon the Lead with **Photon Stream of Destruction**!"

"I activate the effect of Kuriboh," Lightwing countered. Kuriboh flew out of Lightwing's magic and blocked the attack.

"I'll end my turn."

Lightwing drew, "First off, I activate Card of Sanctity. Now I activate White Process – Albedo. This allows me to go into my deck and bring out my Golden Homunculus (ATK 1500)." A golem-like creature made entirely out of gold appeared on the field. "You had to have noticed that my Alchemic Kettle has been banishing every one of my cards. This is because my Homunculus gains 300 points for all of my removed from play cards. And I count nine (ATK 1500-4200)." A golden glow appeared around the homunculus. "I activate the spell Stabilization and equip it to your Galaxy-Eyes." A silver crest appeared and attached itself to Galaxy-Eyes. Its light faded.

"What have you done to Galaxy-Eyes?" Hope asked.

"I have negated its effects. Golden Homunculus, attack Galaxy-Eyes!"

The monster's fist came barreling towards Galaxy-Eyes, but one of Hope's face-downs rose, "I activate Photon Current. This increases Galaxy-Eyes' attack by your monster's (ATK 3000-7200)." Galaxy-Eyes gained its glow back and dodged the attack. It launched its own attack.

"I activate the effect of Honest to do the same thing for my monster (ATK 4200-11,400)." Homunculus punched through the attack and jumped towards the dragon.

"You're not the only one who has Honest. Go, Galaxy-Eyes (ATK 18,600)!"

Lightwing looked at her cards and grinned, "I activate Golden Blast. If I were to take damage from an attack involving my Golden Homunculus, you take the damage as well."

"I don't think so. I use the effect of my Kuriphoton. I discard him and pay 2000 points so that I don't take damage for the rest of the turn."

**Hope: 3000-1000**

Lightwing looked at the two monsters and closed her eyes, "Golden Homunculus, attack with **Golden Harvest**!"

"Galaxy-Eyes, **Photon Stream f Destruction**!"

The two monsters' attacks collided, throwing both duelists back.

**Lightwing: 2500-0**

The crowd was completely silent. Then, both Hope and Lightwing rose to their hooves, causing the crowd to burst into cheers.

While the others were being congratulated, Dagger sat at his seat, smirking, _"That foal is stronger than expected. I may have a harder time defeating her." _He looked up at the barrier around the Crystal Empire and smiled. _"So Oblivion will have even more power for when it's time to raise him from Tartarus."_


	14. Turbo

**Chapter 14: Turbo**

On the screen in the stadium, the faces of Daring, Blitz, and Crown appeared.

"The team of Daring Dash and Rainbow Blitz will be dueling Ruby Crown," Zach said, "And the special rule for their duel shall be…" the image of Speed World 2 appeared on the screen, "… a Turbo Duel. Will the duelists please exit the stadium and prepare to duel." A circular track appeared on the screen. "The track will be circumnavigating the Empire."

The twins and Crown left the stadium and the screen began to play what was going on outside. Blitz wore the duel disk, though both twins were wearing helmets that allowed them to communicate and for Daring to see the cards in Blitz's hoof. Crown's duel runner was jet black and streamlined, with boosters on the back that increased speed.

The duelists activated their Speed World 2 field spells, causing a holographic countdown clock to appear. Once it his zero, all three duelists began to speed off, forming two rainbow colored streaks.

**Rainbow Blitz and Daring Dash: 8000**

**Ruby Crown: 8000**

The twins were neck and neck with the duel runner as they came close to the holographic starting gate. When they were almost there Crown smirked and slowed down, causing the twins to get the get the first move.

"We draw!" Blitz called out, "Hey Daring, let's do the booster summoning technique."

"Totally," Daring replied.

"We activate Speed Spell – Overboost, increasing our speed counters to six (R&amp;D SPC 6). Now we activate Speed Spell – Spectrum Stream. We can special summon from our deck Prism Knight Violet (ATK 1400)." The purple warrior appeared and flew beside the twins. "And since we used a Spectrum card, we can summon Prism Knight Yellow (ATK 800). Now we summon Prism Knight Indigo (ATK 1000). We tune our three monsters together and synchro summon Prism Sentry (ATK 2300). And when Violet is used for a synchro summon, you get hit with 500 points of damage."

**Crown: 8000-7500**

"Now we set this and end our turn (SPC 1)." A face-down card appeared beside Blitz for a second before disappearing.

Crown drew (C SPC 1) (R&amp;D SPC 2), "Dagger gave me a brand new deck to duel with, something that gives me the combined strength of Hope and the rest of you. I activate my own Overboost (C SPC6). Now I activate Speed Spell – Solar Recharge. First I have to discard a Lightsworn, like my Ryko to the graveyard. Now II get to draw two cards. Now I mill two. And guess what, I milled a Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, so I can summon it (ATK 2100)."

Back in the stadium Hope was thinking, _"So, she's using Lightsworns? We've seen Sky use those plenty of times."_

**"She said she was using all of your strengths. What is yours?"**

_"My xyz monsters. Or maybe…"_

In the duel Crown placed another card on her field, "I pay four speed counters (SPC 2) to play Speed Spell – Charge of the Light Brigade. I mill the top three cards of my deck and add a level four or lower Lightsworn to my hand, like my Minerva. I banish the light Ryko in my graveyard and the dark Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite to summon Chaos Sorcerer. Now I summon my Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden (ATK 800). I pay two speed counters (SPC 0) to activate Speed – Spell Falling Current to lower Wulf's level to three. I tune Minerva to Wolf and Synchro summon Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius (ATK 2400). I use the effect of my Chaos Sorcerer and banish that Sentry." A black hole appeared behind the monster and pulled it in. "Now, Blue Sirius, attack them directly!"

"We activate Sakuretsu Armor!" Blitz called out, say goodbye to Sirius."

Red and black armor appeared around Blitz and he punched right through the wolf.

"I'll end my turn (SPC 1)."

Blitz drew (SPC 2), "Let's see. Should we use this?"

Daring looked at the card Blitz was talking about and nodded, "Let's try this out."

"We activate the speed field spell Rainbow Nexus." The road became covered in a long rainbow.

"A speed field spell?" Crown asked, amazed, "Where did you get one of those?"

Speed field spells were special speed spells. They were placed on top of the Speed World 2 card, but didn't destroy it. And Speed World 2's effects remained active, along with the spell counters.

"We pulled this puppy from a booster on the way here," Daring answered, "We decided to put in our deck and hope for the best."

"Now we get to use its effects," Blitz continued, "Once per turn, we can pay life points to special summon a Prism or Spectrum monster from our grave. We pay 100 points to summon Prism Knight Yellow (ATK 800)."

**R&amp;D: 8000-7900**

"Now, we summon Prism Knight Green (ATK 1600). Now we tune our level one Yellow to our level four Green to synchro summon Prism Gardna (DEF 2300). And guess what, Prism and Spectrum synchros get an extra 500 attack and defense points because of Rainbow Nexus (DEF 2300-2800). When Green is used for a synchro summon, I can banish the monsters required for another synchro monster and synchro summon it. So come forth, Prism Roc (ATK 2300-2800)." The monster that appeared was a bird with glass wings that acted as prisms. "Let's tune our monsters together and accel synchro summon Spectrum Pegasus (ATK 3500-4000). Spectrum Pegasus, attack!"

**Crown: 8000-6300**

The attack made Crown slide out of the barrier a bit, making her shiver with the cold.

"We end our turn."

Crown pulled back inside the barrier and drew (SPC 3), "I return a card to the top of my deck to bring back the Plaguespreader Zombie in my grave (ATK 400). And since I special summoned a monster I can pay a speed counter to activate the Speed Spell – Inferno Reckless Summon (C SPC 2). I get to bring out two more Zombies from my deck. Now I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress (ATK 1700). I switch her to defense mode to destroy your Rainbow Nexus (ATK 4000-3500). Now I tune one of my Zombies to Lyla and synchro summon Blackwing Armed Wing (ATK 2300). Now I banish my Zombie and Lyla to special summon the instrument of your destruction. Come forth, Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End (ATK 3000)."

A black hole appeared at the top of the Empire's barrier. A dragon flew out into the cold and followed the duelists from the outside.

"Now, I'll use the effect of my dragon. I'll pay a thousand points to get rid of all our cards."

**Crown: 6300-5300**

"And guess what, we lose nine cards, dealing you twenty-seven hundred points of damage."

Nine cards flew through the air and turned into a black and gold sphere. The sphere exploded, knocking the twins back.

**R&amp;D: 7900-5200**

A blue snake appeared on the field and hissed. Crown explained, "Since my Lightserpent was sent to the graveyard, I can bring it back (ATK 1200). Lightserpent, attack!"

**R&amp;D: 5200-4000**

"I end my turn."

Blitz drew (R&amp;D SPC 4) (C SPC 3), "We set one monster and end our turn."

Crown drew (SPC 5) (SPC 4), "I activate Speed Spell – Pot of Duality. I shuffle five monsters back into my deck and draw two cards." Crown grinned. "I banish another copy of my Zombie and my Ryko to bring out Chaos Emperor Dragon a second time."

"Oh come on!" the twins called out.

In the stadium Night asked, "What are the odds of her drawing that card again?"

Zach didn't answer. Instead, he was looking down at the finalist section.

"Where are Cherry and Cinnamon?" he asked.

Pinkie got between Zach and Night and looked down there, "I think their Pinkie Sense acted up. I felt a tail twitch, pinchy knee, and itchy back."

"What does that mean?"

"It means total dragon pownage."

"Lightserpent, attack the face-down." Crown said. The face-down was another copy of Green (DEF 800). "Now, Chaos Emperor Dragon, attack them with **Chaos Inferno**!"

A beam of black energy fired from the dragon's mouth, hitting both of the twins. They flew backwards, trying to pull out of the hit. Daring managed to pull out alright, but Blitz's back hooves skidded along the ground for a second before he recovered.

**R&amp;D: 4000-1000**

"Hot, hot, hot!" Blitz called.

"Now I activate the effect Speed World 2. I give up all four of my speed counters to reveal the speed spell in my hoof, Acceleration Limiter, to deal you eight hundred points of damage."

**R&amp;D: 1000-200**

"Now I use the effect of Chaos Emperor Dragon one last time."

**Crown: 5300-4300**

This time, the two other cards flew around the Dragon's claw, forming a dark aura. Chaos Emperor Dragon slashed down at Blitz.

**R&amp;D: 200-0**

Blitz couldn't swerve out of the way in time and was knocked right out of the air. He bounced along the road a couple times before coming to a stop.

"Blitz!" Daring called out as she flew towards her brother.

Crown slowed to a stop and removed her helmet. She stared at the twins and thought, _"One of her friends is now defeated. Soon, all of her friends will be gone. A fitting punishment for having all the friends I want."_

Blitz was covered in cuts and bruises. Daring was holding his head and whispering into his ear, "Come on bro, you've taken harder spills than this. Get up!"

Cherry and Cinnamon came running up to the blue twins, a gurney between them.

"Load him up," they said.

"How did you get here so fast?" Daring asked.

"Our Pinkie Sense activated," Cinnamon replied, "So we snagged a gurney and got over here as quickly as possible."

Many Pegasi, including Rainbow Dash and Soarin, sped over to the crash area. When two medical ponies loaded Blitz up onto the gurney Rainbow tried to shake him awake.

"Say something Blitz!" Rainbow cried out.

"Ms. Dash," a medical pony said calmly, "Do not shake him. We need to get him to the hospital soon to perform a scanning spell and get x-rays.

"I may be able to put some worries to rest," a familiar voice said. Both Lux and Discord had teleported to the crash. Lux lowered his glowing horn to Blitz's chest and the glow began to spread to the rest of him.

After a moment Lux's horn stopped glowing and he stood up straight, "He has cracked ribs, a minor concussion, and a broken wing. When he wakes up he'll be in for a world of hurt, but he'll live."

Rainbow, Daring, and the twins sighed in relief. Then, Rainbow turned towards Crown, who was on her way back to the stadium. The cyan mare had a scowl on her face.

Back in the stadium, everyone was also sighing in relief over Blitz being somewhat okay. Everyone but Dagger, that is. He had a look of mild surprise and amusement on his face.

_"Crown didn't do that on purpose, though for her it must have been a happy accident," _he thought, _"The natural magic properties of the Empire are perfect for Oblivion's resurrection. I might not even need to unleash Wrath to gain the power required. Perfect."_


	15. Frostfire

**Chapter 15: FrostFire **

Hope and her friends were waiting outside of Blitz's hospital room. Rainbow Dash, Soarin', and Daring were inside, talking to him about the crash. Once he had woken up, he had to be sedated again so he wouldn't start flipping out from having an IV in his foreleg (he gets freaked out by needles). Zach was able to postpone the next duel until everypony was sure Blitz was fine. Zach would have been in the hospital, had he not needed to keep the crowd entertained.

"Kuri!" Kuriboh appeared beside Hope. She and Dinky had used Kuriboh to send messages back and forth to each other when they were younger.

"Hey Kuriboh," Hope replied, "Blitz is fine. Daring said that her and her parents are going to stay here with Blitz. We'll be on our way to the stadium."

"Kuri kuri!"

Kuriboh disappeared and Hope said, "We need to get to the stadium."

The Pie twins hoof bumped, "We are so going to beat Dagger.

"Wait," Honeycrisp said, "Do any of us know what kind of deck he uses?"

Everypony shook their heads and Honeycrisp continued, "Well, the others were expecting a psychic deck, but they got a twilight deck. You need to be careful when dealin' with something you don't understand. Remember when you tried to bring that parasprite home?"

Everypony shuddered at that memory. Somehow the Pie twins had snuck a single parasprite into their room. One day was all it took for the whole town to be overrun. That was a really bad day.

"We'll be careful," Cinnamon promised, her and her sister doing the motions for a Pinkie Promise.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The twins were standing across from Dagger. Cinnamon was wearing a pink and blue duel disk on her left foreleg. Dagger was wearing a black and red duel disk on his right arm.

"Let's see what the duel is going to be," Zach said from his box. The symbol for an Action Duel appeared on the screen.

Discord spoke this time, "It looks like we're having another action duel. This time, the action field shall be Smash Brawl Stadium."

A wave of light caused the duelists to appear on a risen platform high above the stadium floor.

Discord snapped his claws and the action cards spread over the stadium.

**Cinnamon and Cherry Pie: 8000**

**Dagger: 8000**

"We'll go first," the twins said, Cinnamon drawing a card, "Let's see, we'll discard this spell to summon Frostbite Knight (ATK 2300)." A large warrior covered in grey, frosted armor appeared. "Now we banish the spell Frozen Burst. This allows us to pick a random card from your hand and send it to the graveyard." A futuristic gun appeared in Cherry's hoof. She shot the middle card of Dagger's hand.

Dagger grinned, "Thank you ladies. The card you just forced me to send to the graveyard was my Volcanic Scattershot. This allows me to hit you with five hundred points of damage." A graveyard portal appeared and the Scattershot came out. Dagger grabbed it with his free claw and threw it at the twins. The jumped out of the way, but it turned around and two heads split off. The heads hit the twins from the back, knocking them down.

**Pies: 8000-7500**

"Er, we'll set a card and end our turn."

Dagger drew his card, "I summon Volcanic Slicer (ATK 1800)." A monster that looked somewhat like a metal dinosaur appeared. "I activate Slicer's effect and deal you another five hundred points of damage." Slicer breathed fire at the twins, who barely dodged the scorching flames.

**Pies: 7500-7000**

"Now I activate Blaze Accelerator. This allows me to send a pyro with five hundred or less attack points and destroy a monster you control."

"We activate our trap, Frozen Flame. We can send a Frozen spell in our hoof to the graveyard to negate an effect that destroys a Frostbite monster we control."

A wave of Frost covered the Blaze Accelerator.

"Too bad, though that was another copy of my Volcanic Scattershot."\

"What?"

**Pies: 7000-6500**

Cinnamon drew, "So what do you think we should do?"

"How about this?" Cherry replied, poking at a card.

"Okie dokie lokie. We banish Frozen Ring from our grave to special summon a Frostbite Draco from our hoof (ATK 2600)." A medium sized dragon appeared, its scales covered in frost. It was unable to fly. "Guess what, Frostbite Draco can't be affected by your cards, so your fancy fire gun won't work. Frostbite Knight, attack Volcanic Slicer with **Frozen Sword Fury**." The knight slowly began to move and slashed at the pyro.

Dagger glanced up and one of his arms snatched an Action Card that was blowing around in the breeze. "Action Card activate. Avoid!"

Slicer dodged the oncoming blade, but the sword and knight couldn't stop its attack. It went and slashed at Dagger, who effortlessly blocked the attack with his duel disk.

Both twins' jaws dropped and they exclaimed, "That was amazing!"

"You may have blocked one attack," Cherry said, her expression going back to serious, "But you can't stop this one, even with a fancy Action Card. Frostbite Draco, attack!"

The dragon shot a blue flame from its mouth, destroying Slicer.

**Dagger: 8000-7200**

"We'll end our turn."

"Then I shall draw," Dagger said as he picked up the top card of his deck. He frowned before stating, "It appeared I drew a trump card. I wish I had drawn it later, but I suppose I might as well play now. I tribute my Blaze Accelerator to bring out Tri-Blaze Accelerator." The cannon disappeared and one with three barrels appeared. "Now I shall tribute my Tri-Blaze Accelerator to summon Volcanic Doomfire (ATK 3000)." A fiendish biped with fire coming out of it in various places appeared. "Volcanic Doomfire, destroy Frostbite Draco with **Volcanic Cannon**!" The monster shot fire from its mouth, destroying the dragon and leaving some melted water on the floor.

**Pies: 6500-6100**

"Why did you do that?" Cinnamon asked, "You could have dealt more battle damage from destroying Frostbite Knight."

"That is true," Dagger confirmed, "But if I destroyed the Knight I couldn't do this. Go, **Volcanic Chain**!" Volcanic Doomfire shot another burst of flame at Frostbite Knight, destroying it."

"How could you do that?" Cherry yelled.

Dagger's eyes narrowed, "I used the effect of Volcanic Doomfire. When he destroys a monster in battle, I get to destroy all of you other monsters and deal you five hundred points of damage for each one. Volcanic Doomfire shot a third blast of flame, causing the twins to scream as it hit them.

**Pies: 6100-5600**

The force of the blast sent Cherry flying. She was forced over the edge of the high stadium and began to fall.

"Doomfire!" Dagger hissed the name and the monster rushed over to the ledge and plucked the pony from midair. It sat her down and walked back over to Dagger's side.

"Y-you saved me," Cherry said, amazed that a being she was told was evil saved her.

"I merely didn't want to lose my opponent before the duel was over." _"And if she perished the tournament would have been canceled, forcing me to start back from almost square one." _"It is your move."

Cinnamon silently drew, "I set a card and end my turn."

"_It appears that the mind has broken before the body, interesting."_

Dagger drew, "He started to attack, but the twins activated their card, "Go, Frozen Blitz! We get to bring out a Frostbite monster from our deck. Come forth, Frostbite Tortoise (DEF 2500)."

Dagger grinned, "Thank you. I activate the effect of Volcanic Queen from my hand. I get to bring it to your side of the field for the cost of your monster (ATK 2500). I'll set a card and end my turn."

Cinnamon drew, "I end my turn." Volcanic Queen turned and breathed fire on the twins.

**Pies: 5600-4600**

"That was the effect of Volcanic Queen," Dagger explained, "You have to get rid of a card when you end your turn or you lose a thousand points. Now, I draw! I activate Brain Control. I'll gladly pay eight hundred points to regain control of my Queen."

**Dagger: 7200-6400**

"Doomfire, Queen, end this duel."

The monsters grasped the twins and pulled them away from the floor.

**Pies: 4600-0**

The high floor began to fade away, losing density. The two monsters lowered the twins to the ground while Dagger spread his wings and glided to the ground.

"And Dagger is now the last duelist to make it to the semifinal round of the tournament!" Discord announced, "This round will be tomorrow."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Zach and Discord were in a room at the castle. Discord was holding a small stack of cards.

"Are you sure this will work?" Discord asked.

"Of course," Zach replied, "We need a lot of proof for the forbidden cards. Are the devices ready?"

Discord materialized a tablet and held it out, "All four. They took hours to perfect. Why couldn't we just take the cards and lock Dagger up?"

"Because Celestia said we have to try this 'by protocol' first."

"Who came up with this sort of protocol anyways?"

Zach kicked a back hoof to knock a binder under a bed. Discord gave him a weird look and pulled it out. The title said: Contingency Plans for Every Scenario Plausible in Equestria.

"Really?"

Zach sighed, "Ditzy kicks in bed. I write in it when I have a hard time falling back to sleep."

Discord flipped through the binder, "Weeping Angels? How is that plausible? And this is coming from me."

"Reasons!"


	16. Dreamscape

**Chapter 16: Mindscape**

Hope, Turvy, and Lightwing were in Hope's room. They started out looking at Hope's deck for the next day's duel. But now they were looking at each other's decks.

"How can there be so many uses for Kuriboh?" Lightwing asked.

"Try dueling against it sometime," Hope said, "More annoying than poison joke. No offense."

"None taken," Turvy replied, looking through Hope's deck, "Your deck is annoying too, you know."

"But I only use one Kuriboh monster," Hope replied.

"Two," Turvy corrected.

"Really?" Hope moved across her bed and looked over Turvy's shoulder. Sure enough, there was a Shadow Beast Kuriboh card.

"How did I never notice that?"

**"I may have made your mind not notice the card. It seemed like a better idea at the time."**

"Really? Well it wasn't a good idea. You should have let me know I had another Kuriboh!"

Lightwing leaned over to Turvy and whispered, "Does she do this often?"

"Only since the beginning of the summer," Turvy replied, "I can fix this."

Turvy leaned over and kissed Hope when she was in the middle of her conversation, shutting her up real quick.

"Thanks," Hope replied, "Darkness likes to mess with my head."

Zach opened the door and poked his head into the room, "Ditzy and I are heading to bed. I probably shouldn't be saying this, but good luck tomorrow. Try to get some sleep."

Zach left the room. Once he was gone Hope put her ear to the door until she heard a door shut.

Hope began to collect her deck, "Okay, we've got about half an hour until Dad falls asleep. Then we've got about three hours before Mom starts kicking and knocks him to the floor."

As Hope grabbed her duel disk off the nightstand Turvy asked, "Why would you be worried about that?"

"Because I wanted to have some fun." Turvy blushed and Lightwing unsuccessfully tried to hide a smirk. "Not really, I'm going to try to get Envy out of Crown."

"Envy?" Lightwing asked, "As in one of that Element of Vice cards?"

"Exactly!" Hope replied, using her magic to pull out night vision goggles from her bag.

"But aren't you supposed to call the authorities if you find out?"

"I have the ability to remove those things from their hosts. I could do it by winning the duel, but only if I win with Galaxy-Eyes or Dark Leviathan. I can't guarantee that."

"Hope," Turvy said quietly, "Maybe you should just wait until the duel. I mean, she hated you. She put Blitz in the hospital."

Hope nodded, "I know that. But I think the Element was most of why she did that. What did Crown ever do before she got that card?"

"Insult us, duel us, threaten us…"

"Exactly, but she never used violence. The Elements of Vice amplify the aspect they represent. So hurting one of us is sort of her way of taking something from us, somehow."

"But why not just wait until the duel?"

"Because those cards are so dang difficult to beat. I already half to deal with Chaos Emperor Dragon, I don't want to deal with Envy in the duel too."

Lightwing hopped off the bed, "I'm willing to help you out to get that thing out of Crown. Can you teleport?"

Hope looked at Lightwing, "Sure, but the layout of some of the rooms are different than the others, I can't risk teleporting into a dresser or something."

Lightwing closed her eyes, "Teleport exactly twenty meters south and two point five six meters west. That will put you just on the other side of Crown's door."

Hope and Turvy's jaws dropped. After a minute Hope asked, "How do you know that?"

"My special talent happens to be remembering exact measurements and being able to mentally measure things with a glance."

Hope thought for a minute before saying, "I think that we might need to introduce you to somepony after this is all over. But thank you for that."

Hope closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Magical energy built up on her horn before she teleported.

When Hope opened her eyes she was in a pitch black room. She slid down the night vision googles and saw an exact replica of her own room. She walked over to the bedside and saw Crown sleeping soundly.

_"Here goes nothing."_

Hope focused, her cutie mark and horn glowing. Her vision went black for a second, and then all she saw was a white space with a door.

_"What's going on?"_

**"It appears you have to enter Crown's mind and remove the Element directly."**

_"Why?"_

**"I believe Crown has a stronger connection to the Element, either by desire or the amount of time it's spent inside her."**

_"Okay then. Let's see what we're dealing with."_

Hope opened the door and stepped into the hall of an old house. The walls were made of wood and painted red. A current of black energy cut through the center of the floor, the flow moving to Hope's left.

"I guess we go this way," Hope muttered.

Hope started to walk down the hall. The walls were featureless, the monotony of the corridor broken only by the occasional door. Hope tried to open some doors a couple of times, but they were locked.

After what felt like half an hour of walking, the current turned towards a slightly ajar door. Hope walked through and found herself in what looked like a giant stadium.

"This is so weird," Hope said aloud, her voice echoing.

There was a door on the other side of the stadium. Hope walked towards it, but when she got to the center of the stadium, a duel monster appeared. It was Jain, Lightsworn Paladin.

"Why are you here?" Jain asked, Lightsworn Sabre appearing and replacing her regular blade.

"Well, I'm Hope's Light," Hope began, but Jain interrupted her.

"I know who you are. You are the one who allowed the demon to enter my mistress' soul!"

Jain swiped her sword in front of her and Hope jumped back, "I never meant to let Envy into Crown, I'm not even sure why it happened. All I want to do is help get it out."

Jain raised her sword until it was level with Hope's chest, "I know why you wish to remove Envy. You only want to remove it so you may get revenge for your friend easier."

Hope shook her head, "No, I was always going to get Envy out."

"Then why didn't you when you defeated my mistress before?"

"I had no idea what was going on. Please just let me help her."

Jain though on this for a moment before sheathing her sword, "I will test you to see if you are worthy of saving my mistress. We will have a duel. If you win, then you may enter my mistress' very soul and help save her. But if you do not, then you will leave here."

"Okay," Hope's duel disk appeared on her.

A white, armored duel disk appeared on Jain's arm, "On more thing, we shall both start at four thousand life points. Is this agreeable?"

"Yep."

**Hope's Light: 4000**

**Jain, Lightsworn Paladin: 4000**

"I shall go first," Jain proclaimed, "Draw! I'll start out with a simple card, Card Destruction. I know I don't have to explain this." Hope nodded as both duelists discarded and drew. "Now I use Pot of Greed. Next I'll use Cup of Ace." A giant coin appeared in mid-air. It fell, spinning a few times before landing on heads.

"It appears I draw two cards. I activate Trade-In. I discard my level eight Judgment Dragon and draw two more cards. Now I activate Solar Recharge. I discard a copy of myself to draw two cards and mill two."

Hope looked at Jain's now nine card hand, "Is this what Crown's deck is going to be like?"

Jain shook her head, "I based this deck on my mistress', but I created it for this ace. I banish Judgment Dragon and Plaguespreader Zombie to call forth Chaos Emporer Dragon – Envoy of the End (ATK 3000)!" The envoy of Chaos appeared and roared.

CED looked at Hope and asked, "Why am I dueling this shrimp here?"

"We are testing her power," Jain replied, "I pay a thousand points to obliterate all cards on the field and in our hands. Then you take three hundred points of damage for each, which will be the end for this duel."

**Jain: 4000-3000**

The shards of black energy flew at Hope and exploded around her. But, when the smoke cleared, Hope appeared completely fine.

**Hope: 4000**

"How is this possible?" Jain cried, amazed.

A ball of jet black fur appeared beside hope and hissed, "Kuri!"

This roughly translated into, "Do da lala, (female dog)."

"I used the effect of KuriShadow!" Hope explained, "When this one gets sent from the hoof to the graveyard, I don't take damage for the rest of the turn."

Jain scowled, "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Hope looked at the card she drew in wonder. It was the Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning.

_"How is this possible?"_

**"Perhaps you subconsciously wanted Soldier to be in your deck after seeing Dragon."**

"Okay then, I banish the light Photon Crusher and Dark Shadow Beast harpy to call forth Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning (ATK 3000)!" The warrior descended from the empty blackness above the coliseum.

"Black Luster Soldier, attack Jain directly!"

"I banish Chaos Renewal from my graveyard!" Jain countered, "I get to bring back Chaos Emperor Dragon!"

The two enemy monsters stared at each other.

"It's been a while since we've been summoned on the opposite side of the board," BLS noted.

"Too long," CED agreed.

Suddenly, an overlay network appeared in the center of the coliseum. The claw of Envious Archfiend rose out of it.

"What's going on?" Hope asked.

"Envy has sensed your presence here," Jain answered, "You need to run!"

"Why?"

"Because, if you are killed here, your body will die!"

A dark portal opened behind Hope and she turned and ran into it.

As Hope's sense of being returned to her body, she inhaled deeply. She noticed that Crown was stirring and teleported back to her room.

"What happened?" Turvy asked, "You were over there for a while."

Hope was about to answer when she fell onto her bed, completely out.

"Is she alright?" Lightwing asked. Hope snored.


	17. Pendulum

**Chapter 17: Pendulum**

Blue Dusk awoke to the sound of Hope's alarm clock, AKA Discord griping about Turvy sleeping in Hope's room. He sat up in bed and grabbed his deck off the bedside table. Despite hooves not having the dexterity of magic or claws, he held the cards neatly.

"Virgo, Siat, Tempest," he muttered, reading the cards as he looked through them. Then he came to the Arcana Force card Trixen gave him. The fact that Trixen said one of Dusk's friends would bring destruction disturbed him. For a second, the card glowed.

"Oblivion," a voice whispered.

"What the…?" Dusk put the card back into his deck and placed it into his duel disk, which was also on the table. "That was weird."

Dusk wasn't able to interact with duel spirits like Hope, so he was confused.

_"Maybe Trixen gave this to me for a reason," _he thought, _"Perhaps I'll need this."_

Dusk got out of bed and left his room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dusk, Hope, Dagger, Crown were standing in the Crystal Stadium. Discord was in front of them, a microphone in his eagle claw.

"Mares, gentlecolts, and all the other names for genders," he began to announce, "Starting with the semifinals, we'll be using some new cards. Pendulum monsters!" The crowd was confused. "Yeah, I thought you'd be like that. Pendulum monsters are these new cards that will be put into pendulum zones on the duel disk. They shall be used for mass summoning. Each pendulum monster will have scales. You may special summon monsters from your hoof whose levels are between the two zones.

"Now, Zach and I have formulated pendulum monsters specifically for the decks of the competitors, along with duel disks that possess the pendulum zones required for this summon."

Discord magicked up four tablet-like devices. "Please remove your decks from your duel disks and put on these duel disks."

Hope was able to use her magic to levitate her deck, though the others had to get creative. Dagger was able to hold his deck while removing his disk and placing it into his cloak. Crown had to set her duel disk on the ground before removing her deck. Dusk extended one wing and angled it so he could sit with his deck balanced on it.

Discord levitated the steely-grey tablets to their owners, "Also, these duel disks have a magical connection to your extra deck boxes."

Dusk placed the duel disk on his left foreleg. Then a section extended, allowing for Dusk to insert his deck.

"Now," Discord continued, "Let's see who's going to be our first matchup for the semifinals."

The screen began to randomize pictures of the competitors. Dagger's was the first too be chosen. Then it was Dusk.

"The first duel will be between Blue Dusk and Dagger!"

Hope wished Dusk luck as she and Crown left the field. Discord teleported up to the stands.

Dusk and Dagger stood across from each other and activated their duel disks. A beam of black energy, bordered with red, extended from each of the disk tablets, forming blades.

**Blue Dusk: 8000**

**Dagger: 8000**

In the stands, Zach was staring a computer screen.

"Do the cards show up?" Discord asked.

Zach shook his head, "The duel disks aren't picking up Envious Archfiend or Eternity's End. Of course, I never expected the latter. What I'm looking for is the Element, but it's not there. Why?"

"I'll go first!" Dusk said, drawing his card, "I summon Constellar Rasalhalgue (ATK 900). Now I tribute him to special summon Constellar Antares (ATK 2400) and use Antares's effect to return Rasalhalgue to my hoof. I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Nice turn," Dagger observed as he drew, "You are going to use Rasalhague's effect again to summon another Constellar, possibly allowing the summoning of Messier Seven during your next turn. Too bad this will not be allowed. I activate Blaze Accelerator. Now I send Volcanic Scattershot from my hand to the graveyard and destroy Antares."

The lizard flew from the cannon, but Antares disappeared.

"I activated my face-down Compulsory Activation Device," Dusk explained with a smirk, "So I don't lose Antares."

"But my Scattershot still has its effect."

**Dusk: 8000-7500**

"I'll summon Volcanic Slicer (ATK 1800)," Dagger continued with his turn, "I use its effect."

**Dusk: 7500-7000**

"I'll set this and end my turn."

Dusk drew, "I summon Rasalhague and tribute him to bring back Antares, so Rasalhague gets returned to my hoof. Now I use Mystical Space Typhoon on your Blaze Accelerator." A tornado blew away the cannon. "Constellar Antares, attack Volcanic Slicer!"

**Dagger: 8000-7400**

"I'll end my turn."

Dagger drew, "I'll activate Card of Sanctity to allow us to draw until we have six cards." Dagger looked at his replenished hand, "This is interesting. I place scale one Volcanic Blazer in my left pendulum zone and scale seven Volcanic Infernus in my right." Two red columns of light appeared beside Dagger. Within those beams were two reptile-like monsters. "Pendulum of fire, swing through the ashes of civilization. Rise and burn the world, Volcanic Hammerer (ATK 2200), Volcanic Slicer (ATK 1800). When the Volcanic monsters are summoned, Blazer allows me to add Blaze Accelerator from my deck or grave to my hand and Infernus burns you for five hundred pints of damage each."

**Dusk: 7000-6000**

"Volcanic Hammerer, attack Constellar Antares."

**Dusk: 6000-5900**

"Slicer, attack directly!"

**Dusk: 5900-4100**

"I'll end my turn."

Dusk drew, "Your card didn't just give you the ability to pendulum summon. I set the pendulum zones with scale one Constellar Dubhe and scale six Constellar Megrez." A knight in white armor and a woman in a white dress appeared in blue columns of light. "Pendulum of light, swing through the stars and allow their envoys to appear. Pendulum summon! Constellar Algiedi (ATK 1600), Constellar Siat (ATK 100), Constellar Pollux (ATK 1700)." All three Constellar knights stood in a battle stance. "When I pendulum summon, Megrez changes all of my pendulum summoned monsters to the level of the highest monster I summoned, four. Now I normal summon Constellar Siat and make it level four."

"With these four monsters, I build two overlay networks. Go, xyz summon, Constellar Omega (ATK 2400) and Constellar Praesepe (ATK 2400). Constellar Praesepe, attack Volcanic Slicer and use your effect (ATK 2400-3400)."

**Dagger: 7200-5600**

"Constellar Omega, your turn. Attack Volcanic Hammerer!"

**Dagger: 5600-5400**

"Now I use the first effect of Dubhe, I can xyz summon during my battle phase, so long as I use two Constellars to summon it. I build the overlay network and Extend Xyz Summon Number 24: Twilight Blaze Lord (ATK 2500). Twilight Blaze Lord, attack with **Dawn Inferno Blade**!"

**Dagger: 5400-2900**

Dagger looked almost completely unfazed from the attacks, despite losing half of his points in one turn, "Is that all?"

"Um, I guess?"

Dagger drew, "I activate my Blaze Accelerator. Now I send Volcanic Rat to the grave to destroy your monster."

"I use the second effect of Dubhe," Dusk countered, "He can shield any xyz monster I control from destruction once per turn."

"Then, I pendulum summon once more. Come forth, my second Hammerer (ATK 2200)."

**Dusk: 4100-3600**

"Now I use the effect of Hammerer, I can burn you for damage equal to the combined levels of all Volcanics in my grave. The levels add up to sixteen, so you take 3200 points of damage." The creature engulfed Dusk in fire, causing him to yell a little in pain.

**Dusk: 3600-400**

"I'll end my turn."

Dusk panted a little as he drew his card. The card he saw was Arcana Force XV – The Fiend.

"I use the second effect of Megrez! I can tribute an xyz monster I control to bring out the monsters used to summon it. Return, Praesepe and Omega!"

"Why did you summon those two? You will lose anyways."

"Because, I have a card that somepony else gave to me, a card that represents your master. I tribute my two monsters and summon Arcana Force Fifteen – The Fiend (ATK 2500)!" The card glowed brightly as it was played. A large coin appeared in the middle of the field and began to spin. It eventually landed on heads. "Bingo! I attack, which allows me to destroy your monster and inflict five hundred points of damage, along with allowing a replay."

**Dagger: 2900-2400**

_"One last attack,"_ Dusk thought, "_And this is all over." _

"Fiend, attack Dagger directly!"

The monster flew towards Dagger, than mysteriously stopped.

"What's going on?" Dusk called out.

"I use Kuriblaze. If A fire monster I control is destroyed, I can stop a direct attack and inflict you with five hundred points of damage. You lose."

**Dusk: 400-0**

The Fiend disappeared and Dusk fell to his knees. The entire crowd was silent, unable to even cheer.

Discord finally broke the silence, "Dagger is the victor. The next duel will be between Hope's Light and Ruby Crown."


	18. Vice

**Chapter 18: Vice**

Hope slowly walked onto the dueling field. On her way she passed Dusk.

"It was a great duel," Hope whispered, "He just got lucky."

When Hope and Crown stood across from each other, Crown stated, "So, it is back to us."

"It appears so," Hope agreed, "We've been dueling for as long as we've had decks. But why have you had to be so hateful about it? We could have been friends."

Crown shook her head, "I can't. In life you can't rely on others. If you want something, you have to obtain it yourself. Now let's duel!"

**Hope's Light: 8000**

**Ruby Crown: 8000**

"I shall take the first move," Crown said as she drew six cards, "I activate Foolish Burial. This allows me to send a monster straight from my deck to the graveyard. I'll send Wulf, Lightsworn Beast. From duel against your friends, you should know what happens when Wulf gets sent from the deck to the grave." The creature arose from a graveyard portal (ATK 2100). "I set my left pendulum scale with scale three Haos, Lightsworn Purity. I set a card and summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (ATK 1800). I end my turn, so I have to mill two cards. Then, due to Haos' effect, you have to mill the same number of cards if you don't control a light monster."

Hope sent the top two cards of the deck to the grave, one of which was Oberon. She frowned; she had his ritual in her hoof.

Hope drew, "I use my own scale three pendulum monster, Shadow of Yin. While on the field, it counts as Realm of Shadows. Since I do have Realm of Shadows now, I can special summon Shadow Beast Destroyer (ATK 3000). Now I summon Photon Crusher (ATK 2000). Shadow of Yin allows me to normal summon twice, so long as it's a Shadow Beast. I summon Shadow Beast Necromancer (ATK 0)."

The monster that appeared was similar to Photon Circle, except that all of the bluish white was replaced with dark purple. "I can tribute Necromancer to bring out any Shadow Beast from my grave, thanks to you. Come forth, Shadow Beast Miasma (ATK 0). I use the effect of Miasma and make it level eight. I sacrifice these two monsters to bring forth the spirit of darkness. Xyz summon, Shadow Beast Dark Leviathan (ATK 4000)."

As soon as Darkness appeared, ponies began to panic. They remembered the sight of the creature seventeen years previous.

**"Cease your panicking!" **Darkness' voice boomed throughout the stadium, quieting ponies, **"I am not here to destroy you! I work with the mare known as Hope's Light. She has accepted me and my abilities. I promise you all that I shall not inflict harm to any pony, dragon, changeling, or griffon."**

Celestia slowly rose and used the royal Canterlot voice, "I DO NOT LIKE THIS CREATURE, BUT I TRUST IT. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE OBJECTIONS, SAVE THEM FOR AFTER THE DUEL."

The crown began to calm down some. Knowing that it was alright, Hope continued her turn, "I acti-"

"Nope," Crown interrupted, "I activate Shadow Spell. This shall keep your beast from attacking or using its abilities, along with stripping it of 700 attack points (ATK 4000-3300)."

"Well, I can still attack Jain with my Crusher!"

**Crown: 8000-7800**

"My monster switches to defense mode (DEF 1200) and I end my turn."

Crown drew, "I return one card from my hoof to the top of my deck and summon Plaguespreader Zombie (ATK 400). I tune my level two Zombie to my level four Wulf and synchro summon Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius (ATK 2400). Sirius, attack Crusher."

The cerberus bit through Crusher, destroying it."

"I'll end my turn."

Hope drew, "I summon Maiden with Glowing Eyes (ATK 0)." A monster that appeared to be a woman wearing a white and red work suit appeared. Her hair was purple and black and, like her name suggested, her eyes glowed. "You know the card Maiden with Eyes of Blue? This is the version for my Galaxy-Eyes. I end my turn."

Crown drew, "I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress (ATK 1700). I'll set a card and end my turn, so I mill three cards."

Hope drew and grinned, "It looks like I'll be the first one to pendulum summon in this duel. I set my right pendulum zone with scale nine Light of Yang. When Light and Darkness swing together, they can bring forth Chaos. Pendulum summon, Light Galaxy Knight (ATK 2800). Galaxy Knight, attack-."

"If you attack Sirius, your monster will lose most of its attack points."

"That doesn't matter to me. You'll lose a level six monster. Galaxy Knight, attack Sirius."

**Crown: 7800-7400**

When Sirius was destroyed, chains appeared and wrapped around Galaxy Knight (ATK 2800-400).

"I'll end my turn."

Crown drew, "I banish Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner and Chaos Necromancer to special summon Chaos Sorcerer (ATK 2300). Now I return a card in my hoof to the top of my deck and bring out the second Plaguespreader Zombie. I switch Lyla to defense mode and destroy Yin."

Crown switched her monster to defense mode, but nothing happened.

"When both of my pendulum monsters are on the field, they protect each other," Hope explained, "Also, they protect my monsters."

"But not you, I tune my Zombie to Lyla and synchro summon Gravity Warrior (ATK 2100). Chaos Sorcerer, Gravity Warrior, attack Galaxy Knight!"

Not even Hope's monster could protect her from the full assault of the monsters. She slid back a couple feet.

**Hope: 8000-6100-4400**

"And I end my turn."

Hope drew, "I activate Card of Sanctity. Now I activate Luminous Dragon Ritual. I'll send the Shadow Beast King Oberon in my hand to the grave to bring out Paladin of Photon Dragon (ATK 1900). Now I tribute him to reach into my deck and bring out Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000)." Galaxy-Eyes roared proudly as it took the field.

"I overlay Galaxy-Eyes and Galaxy Knight and xyz summon Number 62: Galaxy Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (ATK 4000). Galaxy-Eyes, attack-"

**"Wait," **Darkness whispered into Hope's ear, **"We need to defeat Envious Archfiend if we want to free Crown. This could end the duel too fast. Overlay Galaxy-Eyes and me to call forth Apophis."**

Hope internally nodded. Her blue eye glowed purple and her cutie marks glowed as she spoke, "I overlay Galaxy-Eyes and Dark Leviathan. Light and Darkness, alone they are powerful. But together they are unstoppable. Come forth, Apophis the Chaos Snake (ATK 3000)."

A huge portal opened underneath Hope and Crown. Apophis' head rose out of the center of the field. The beast roared loudly, causing some of the audience to hold their ears.

"I use two overlay units, Apophis, attack directly!"

Apophis fired a stream of energy at Crown, knocking her back against the wall. But despite the power behind the attack, she was unharmed.

**Crown: 7400-4400**

"I end my turn."

Crown drew, "I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Sirius. Now I overlay Sirius and Chaos Sorcerer to summon Photon Strike Bounzer (ATK 2700). Now I pendulum summon Kora, Lightsworn Avatar. I overlay my three monsters; come forth, Element of Vice – Envious Archfiend (ATK 3200)!"

Envious Archfiend appeared. Then, despite the fact that she was looking at one of the most dangerous beings in the world, Hope burst out laughing. The jaws of everyone in the crowd dropped.

"Why are you laughing?" Crown demanded.

"During the beginning of this duel you told me that you believed in using your own power, not anyone else's," Hope began to explain, "Yet you plan to use that demon to win."

Crown looked between Envy and Hope, appearing very confused.

"Come on Crown," Hope encouraged, "The Ruby Crown I know wouldn't use anything she wasn't born with to win. The advantage I've had over you is that I've had friends to cheer me on. Come on; prove you can beat me entirely on your own."

Within Crown's mind she was standing in front of Envious Archfiend.

_"Do not listen to her," _Envy objected, _"You will only win if you use me."_

"But I have a card in my hoof that can win me the duel this turn," Crown objected, "I will use that card."

_"Don't do this!"  
_In the real world Crown took two cards from our graveyard and threw tm on the ground, "I banish a light and dark monster from my graveyard to call forth Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End (ATK 3000). I now use its effect to destroy everything on the field and in our hooves."

**Crown: 4400-3400**

Chaos Emperor Dragon's blast consumed the field. As Envious Archfiend was destroyed, it called out, _"Don't do dis!"_

A ball of dark energy hung in the center of the field. It began to pulsate and Crown said, "Sixteen cards were destroyed. That turns out to more than enough to defeat you."

The ball of energy flew at Hope and exploded in her face. But when the smoke cleared, Hope stood behind her KuriShadow card.

"Sorry Crown," Hope said, "But my monster prevents all damage. And since you have no moves left, I draw! I summon Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon (ATK 300). I tribute Cloud to return Number 62 to the field (ATK 4000). The small dragon quickly matured into its ultimate form. "Galaxy-Eyes, attack Crown and use our effect (ATK 4000-4800)."

**Crown: 3400-1000**

When Crown saw she hadn't lost, she was confused, "Why am I not done?"

"Galaxy-Eyes only does half damage when it doesn't have Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as an overlay unit," Hope explained, "I end my turn."

Crown drew, "I have four Lightsworns in my grave, so I can bring out Judgment Dragon (DEF 2600). I've only destroyed your Prime Photon Dragon once ever. And now I want to do it during the tournament."

"Crown?"

"If you draw one of most of your monsters, you'll win anyways. I know when I've been beat."

"Wait, if I don't have Galaxy-Eyes on the field-."

"I use the effect of Judgment Dragon. **Judgment Cannon**!"

**Crown: 1000-0**

As soon as Crown's points dropped to zero, a dark aura surrounded her.

"No!" Hope cried out as her eyes began to glow. A beam of light and dark energy shot from her horn and connected with Crown's chest. Hope retracted the beam, taking Envy with it.

The crown was silent until Discord announced, "It appears that Hope's Light has won the duel. Then final duel of the tournament will be between her and Dagger in two hours!" Somepony walked up to Discord and whispered something, causing him to correct himself, "It appears that Apophis may have potentially caused a few structural integrities. We'll have to examine the building and postpone the duel until tomorrow."

Dagger pulled the red card from his extra deck and looked at it, thinking, _"It is time for the plan to move to the final stage. Tonight, Wrath will find its owner and Oblivion will rise."_

**This would have been done yesterday, but my computer messed up and everything after Crown summoned Envious Archfiend got deleted. Also, I have decided the title for the story, yay!**


	19. Fall

**Chapter 19: Fall**

"So your dad only let you duel if you placed high in tournaments?" Hope asked, amazed. It was the night after her and Crown's duel. After years of knowing each other, Crown was starting to open up. They weren't friends by any means, but they were gaining an understanding. All the girls were in Hope's room, chatting.

"Yep," Crown replied, sipping a glass of Crystal Berry juice.

"I never like Filthy Rich," Honeycrisp muttered, "No offense."

"None taken," Crown replied, "In fact, that's part of why I even allowed Envy to take over anyways."

Zach and Ditzy were lying in bed, reading.

"I have no idea how Hope likes these," Ditzy stated, setting down a copy of Nova Heart.

"I think they're pretty good," Zach said, "I like the whole Sci-Fi thing going on."

"Explaining why you're reading Fallout: Equestria."

"Hey! This is one of the best science fiction novels in Equestria. I just can't believe that one of Earth's fanfictions exist here."

There was a knock on the door. On the other side a muffled voice said, "Candy Cart for the Do's."

Zach and Ditzy looked at each other, their eyes saying that neither of them knew what was going on. Zach walked up to the door and opened it. A bright light filled the room and knocked Zach out.

When Zach came to, Ditzy was gone. He stood up and saw a note on their bed.

'I have your wife. If you tell anyone I will end her life and be gone before anyone gets anywhere near me. Bring your duel disk to the Crystal Stadium ASAP.'

Zach put down the note and walked out the door, his hooves clacking on the floor. Hope poked her head out of her door and asked what was wrong.

"My book is back at the stadium," he quickly lied. He quickly continued walking. Hope pulled her head back into her room

"What's up?" the Pies asked.

"I'm not sure," Hope replied, "He used his normal lie."

"The bedroom lie or the needing to go somewhere lie?"

"Needing to go somewhere. Turvy, can you give me some rope?"

Turvy created a spool of rope, "Why do you need the rope?"

"Dad's hiding something. I'm going to find out what it is."

Hope dropped one end of the rope out the window and coated her hooves in magic. She jumped from the window and grasped the rope. She quickly lowered herself to the ground, the magic preventing rope burn.

Hope looked towards the stadium and used her dark magic to make herself camouflaged in the shadows.

As Zach entered the stadium, he called out, "Where is my wife?"

Dagger walked out of the shadows to the center of the stadium. He snapped his fingers and said, "She's right here."

Ditzy appeared behind Dagger, her appendages bound with metallic balls. She began to awaken and yelled, "What's going on here?"

"I wish to duel you, Zachary," Dagger stated. He pulled a card out from under his cloak, "I suspect you know what this is."

"Eternity's End," Zach stated, his voice unwavering, "Return that card to me, or I won't use my cards to kick your flank into next week."

"That will not be necessary," Dagger breathed fire on the card and it began to glow dangerously. The card suddenly disappeared, "I transferred all of the power to Oblivion."

Zach began to run at Dagger, but the dragon raised a hand and Ditzy's limbs were stretched further. Zach stopped; knowing what would happen if he continued.

"Let go of my wife," Zach growled.

"I will if you succeed in beating me," Dagger replied, "But you need a change."

Before Zach could ask what Dagger meant, Zach collapsed in pain.

"What's happening to him," Ditzy asked, her voice staring to tremble.

Dagger didn't answer. Instead, Zach began to glow. When the glowing stopped, he was in his human form. He looked similar to when he was human last time at the Crystal Empire, though he looked older and his clothes were tighter and more ragged.

Zach looked down at himself and whispered, "What did you do to me?"

"I merely removed the effects Equestria's ambient magic had on your body," Dagger explained, "I wanted to duel a human, something that hasn't been done in nearly two decades."

Zach's duel disk materialized on his thin, leanly muscled, wrist, "Fine then."

**Zach: 8000**

**Dagger: 8000**

"I'll go first," Zach said, drawing the first card, "I set a monster and a card and end my turn."

Dagger activated his duel disk and drew, "I summon Antimaterion Zaron (ATK 1500)." A red overlay unit descended from the sky and landed, revealing a woman in red robes.

"Antimaterion?" Zach asked, "How did you get those cards?"

"Discord isn't the only one who can reach into other universes. Oblivion gave me this deck to specifically get rid of you, though I had to use the Volcanics during the other duels. I activate Double Summon to bring out Antimaterion Yordel (ATK 1300). Now, since I possess two Antimaterion monsters with the same level, I can bring out an xyz monster from my extra deck without overlaying. Come forth, Antimaterion Xross (ATK 2200)."

Hope accidently allowed herself to become visible and said, "Amazing, an xyz summon without overlaying monsters."

Zach turned towards Hope and scolded, "Hope, you should not be here!"

"There's no way I'm leaving now. You need someone to cheer you on."

"Hey!" Ditzy called down, "Just go back to the castle."

A barrier of energy appeared on every exit and Dagger said, "I need you here if I succeed here. Now, I have two Antimaterions here, so both allow me to xyz summon. Come forth, Antimaterion Zero (ATK 2500).

_"He can bring out his Element of Vice now, for sure," _Zach thought.

"I overlay Antimaterion Zaron and Yordel and xyz summon Antimaterion Yaraida (ATK 2100)."

"Why did you not bring out your Element of Vice?" Zach asked.

"I do not use it, for it is not mine to use."

"What does that mean?"

"You will find out soon enough. I activate Overlay Inferno. This sends the overlay units on my Yaraida to the graveyard and deals you five-hundred points of damage for each." The two overlay units flew at Zach and hit him in the chest.

**Zach: 8000-7000**

As Zach took damage, Ditzy's bindings sent an electric shock throughout her body, causing her to cry out in pain.

Zach and Hope cried out in unison.

"Ditzy!"

"Mom!"

After a second the shocks stopped and Ditzy began to pant, "I'm alright."

Zach lowered his gaze to Dagger, "What did you to her?"

Dagger acted completely oblivious, "Did I not tell you? Whenever you take damage your wife will be electrocuted. If you lose, she will die."

A tinged red aura surrounded Zach, "You bastard."

Hope and Ditzy both cringed. No matter how angry Zach had gotten, he never cursed.

"Call me what you will," Dagger said, "I attack your face-down with Yaraida."

The monster that was destroyed was a dog with Gatling guns attached to its back.

"You destroyed my Assault Dog," Zach said, "That allows me to bring out a couple more (DEF 800x2)."

"I attack your two monsters with mine."

"I activate Waboku! My monsters can't be destroyed."

"Then I shall end my turn."

Zach drew, "I summon Goblindburgh (ATK 1400), which allows me to bring out a Ganbara Knight (ATK 0). With these four monsters I build two overlay networks. From the antiverse, two lovers come forth. Appear, Numbers 39 and 13: Utopia and Paradise (ATK 2500) (ATK 2400)!" Utopia appeared, along with a female mage who looked similar to him. "Utopia, attack Antimaterion Xcross!"

**Dagger: 8000-7700**

"Paradise, attack Yaraida!"

**Dagger: 7700-7400**

"I'll end my turn."

Dagger drew, "I activate Overlay Cannon. This destroys all xyz monsters with Overlay Units and deals you five-hundred points of damage for each one."

**Zach: 7000-5000**

Ditzy screamed in pain and the aura around Zach grew stronger, "Ditzy!"

"Since I control an xyz monster with no overlay units I can summon Antimaterion Xykik without tributing (ATK 2000). Both of my monsters attack you directly.

**Zach: 5000-500**

After the shocking was over, Ditzy stopped moving.

"Ditzy?" Zach called out, "Ditzy!"

Ditzy stirred slightly, causing Zach and Hope to sigh in relief.

Zach turned his attention back to the duel, and cried out, "I will not let you get away with hurting my family!"

Dagger smiled, "I activate the spell Extra Trade. This allows us to look at each other's extra decks and take one monster. I happen to know that you have two copies of Utopia, so give me the other one." Zach reluctantly threw the second Utopia at Dagger. "Now, I only have one monster in my extra deck, so I will give you mine." Dagger removed the red card from his extra deck and threw it at Zach.

Zach caught the card and looked at it. The card's text and image slowly appeared.

_"Wrath."_

Zach was standing in a black void within his mind. In front of him was a cloud of red.

_"Zachary," _it said, _"Succumb to our rage. Allow me to enter your soul."_

"I will never use your power!"

_"But you HAVE used my power, so long ago."_

"W-what do you mean?"

Beside Zach, scenes from the first months he was in Equestria appeared. They all showed Zach drawing Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force during times he was enraged, such as during his duel against Sombra.

_"You have been able to use my power, even without an Element of Vice. You have used it to save those you love. Without me, you will never save your wife."_

"No!" Zach turned around, "I d-don't need you."

_"All I want is this duel. Allow me into your soul to save her."_

Wrath turned into a red ring and floated in front of Zach. He slowly reached out and took the ring in his left hand, "To save Ditzy."

Back in the duel Zach placed the card into his extra deck.

"Are you all right Dad?" Hope called out, "You sort of zoned out there."

"I'm fine." Zach raised his left hand and a red aura enveloped it. He placed two fingers on his deck, "I draw!" As Zach drew, his duel disk and Element of Harmony shattered, scattering his cards across the ground.

Hope never heard of that card, "What did you just draw.

Zach looked at the card in his hand, "This is the only way I can save your mother. I activate Wrathful Revival!" A red portal appeared on the ground.

"With this card I can bring out an xyz monster and two monsters that are the same level from my graveyard. Return to me, Utopia, Ganbara Knight, Assault Dog. Now I overlay my three monsters to perform an xyz summon."

The three monsters became one red overlay unit. It floated down to Zach and turned into a red ring. Zach took the ring in his left hand. As he prepared to put it on his ring finger, a tear fell from his eye, "I'm sorry."

Once the ring was on Zach's hand, an opaque red aura began to spread over his body. He started to chant, "With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we will burn you all – that is your fate!"

The aura exploded. Zach was now about a foot taller, as tall as Celestia. He now looked similar to Utopia, though now with a red and black color scheme. Demonic wings sprouted from his back. Utopia's helmet now had two bull's horns sprouting from it. Zach had become the creature from Hope's nightmare.

"I am the Element of Vice – Wrathful Butcher!"

**For once, the Element of Vice for this chapter is mine. Paradise and most of Dagger's deck belong to **


	20. Wrath

**Chapter 20: Wrath**

Zach was standing across from Dagger, his body turned into his newly obtained Element of Vice. Three overlay units orbited his body.

"Zach?" Ditzy asked weakly.

Zach looked towards Ditzy. He spoke, his voice two toned with a gravelly voice, "I am Wrath. Your husband gave into me. He did so specifically to save you. I plan on doing so." Wrath turned back towards Dagger, "When I summon myself the turn Wrathful Revival is activated, I get to draw one card." A fiery aura surrounded Wrath's left hand. "When one's rage is powerful enough, they can draw the card they one card they need. When I possess them, I can create a card from that rage." The aura became a card. "I activate Wrath Weapon Justice Blade." The card became a steel blade with a red aura (ATK 2500-3000). "Now I attack Antimaterion Xykik." Wrath jumped over and slashed right through the monster.

**Dagger: 7400-6400**

"Now I use the effect of my blade. When I destroy a monster by battle, you take damage equal to its attack strength." Wrath quickly struck Dagger, who was barely able to block.

**Dagger: 6400-4400**

"Why are you attacking so hard?" Dagger asked, "We both work for Oblivion."

"I do not work for him."

"But he created you!"

"I was created by the rage of my host. Now I will show you the full power of that rage. When I destroy a monster while equipped with my blade, I can attack again!" Wrath slashed through the other Zero.

**Dagger: 4400-3900**

Wrath raised his blade and slashed Dagger's chest.

**Dagger: 3900-1400**

Wrath raised his sword above his head with two hands. Dagger clutched his bleeding chest with one hand and reached out with another, "Please, mercy."

"You were not going to show this world mercy. You do not deserve it." Wrath jabbed down.

"Don't do it!" Ditzy called out.

Wrath stopped his blade just above Dagger's head. He raised his head to Ditzy, "Why?"

"The Zach I know wouldn't kill him. He doesn't believe in it."

Dagger looked back down, his eyes flashing from blood red to blue for a second, "Death would be a mercy to him. It will be punishment enough to let him live." Wrath picked Dagger up with one arm and tossed him aside.

**Dagger: 1400-0**

Wrath's body shrunk down until it was its original size. Now Wrath wore a black jumpsuit with red gauntlets and boots, both sets having spikes going up on them.. The being merely waived an arm and Ditzy was lowered to the ground. The Wrath turned towards Hope.

"Darkness," it said, "Leave your host and duel me!"

"Leave your host," Hope retorted.

"I cannot, not until all that causes him rage is gone."

"What rage does Zach have?" Ditzy asked.

Wrath grinned, looking creepy on Zach's face, "You really don't know? He holds more rage than I have seen in this world. He holds rage to Darkness, Oblivion, even his race of humanity. Now, I shall eliminate Darkness."

"You can't really do that," Hope said, "Darkness and I are sort of attached."

"Then I shall duel you." A slot for a deck and ten other slots opened in Wrath's right gauntlet.

"Don't do this!" Ditzy called out.

"It'll be alright," Hope said, readying her duel disk.

Hope jumped down out of the stands and landed on all four hooves.

**Hope's Light: 8000**

**Wrath: 8000**

Hope was about to draw when her friends and their families came running in, except for Cadence and the younger ones. When everyone got there, they stared in awe at Wrath.

"What the hay happened to you?" Flutter Night asked.

"An Element of Vice got to him," Hope explained angrily.

Both Night and Discord readied their duel disks.

"We're not going to let you duel him," Discord promised.

"No you won't!" Wrath yelled. At the last word, it shot a stream of red plasma from its mouth towards the group. They all scattered and the plasma harmlessly melted through the ground. "My host only has rage towards Darkness, so I will only duel its host." Wrath pulled six cards from its gauntlet, "I summon Hound of Wrath (ATK 1900). A one-eyed dog in red and black armor appeared. It had blood dripping from its mouth. "I can relinquish my battle phase each turn to have my Hound inflict half its attack points as damage." The dog jumped at Hope and she blocked with her duel disk.

**Hope: 8000-7150**

Some of the blood from the dog's mouth dripped onto Hope's hoof and she cried out in pain. A sizzling sound came from the hoof as Hope rubbed it on the ground, trying to rub the acidic substance off. Once she was done, Hope panted, "That stung. Break free from this thing Dad!"

"Your father cannot here you. I set two cards and end my turn."

Hope slowly drew, her magic weak from the pain. _"If less than a thousand points of damage can hurt that badly, I don't want to feel a direct attack." _"I activate Realm of Shadows (ATK 1900-1400). Now I special summon Shadow Beast Destroyer (ATK 3000-3500). Now I summon Photon Crusher (ATK 2000-1500). Crusher, attack Hound of Wrath."

**Wrath: 8000-7900 **

Crusher switched to defense (DEF 0) "Destroyer, hit Wrath with some major damage!"

**Wrath: 7900-4400**

"I activate Righteous Rage," Wrath called out once he recovered, "With this card, the monster that attacked is destroyed and you take damage equal to its original attack points." Destroyer exploded, sending Hope flying back.

**Hope: 7150-4150**

"I'll put two cards face-down," Hope said, ending her turn. Hope tried to get up, but felt woozy and fell back down.

Wrath drew, "I summon Soldier of Wrath (ATK 1900-1400)." A knight in ruined armor appeared. "When Soldier of Wrath is summoned, I can add one equip spell from my deck to my hand, though it cannot be equipped to my Soldier." The red aura returned to Wrath's hand and appeared on its deck. It drew its card dramatically. "Now my Soldier attacks your Crusher!"

"I activate Lumenize. This card negates the attack and gives my Crusher the points of your monster (ATK 1500-2900)."

"I activate Counter Rage! When my monster's attack is negated, I can attack again, and deal you a piercing damage!"

**Hope: 4150-2750**

Hope's face-down flipped up, "I activate Shadow Summoner and bring out three Shadow Tokens with attack points equal to the damage I took (ATK 1400x3)."

"I set a card and end my turn, and during the end phase when Counter Rage is activated, we both are hit with one thousand points of damage."

**Wrath: 4400-3400**

**Hope: 2750-1750**

"I end my turn."

Hope drew, "I just drew Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One. I bring out Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon from my extra deck (ATK 3000). Now I rank it up, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (ATK 4500-4000)." Neo Tachyon took the field and roared proudly, despite being weakened. "I tribute two of my tokens, now Galaxy-Eyes can attack three times, though I unfortunately need to keep its overlay unit. Galaxy-Eyes, attack his monster!"

"I activate Half Unbreak!"

The first attack hit the monster, knocking it back, but not destroying it.

**Wrath: 3400-2350**

"Again!" Hope was crying this time.

"Hope?" Turvy asked as the attack hit.

**Wrath: 2350-1300**

Both Wrath and Hope were panting. Hope looked straight into Wrath's eyes, "Get out of my dad! Galaxy-Eyes, attack one more time!"

**Wrath: 1300-250**

"I switch my token to defense mode and end my turn."

"You have nearly as much rage as your father," Wrath smirked, "Good." Its hand and deck glowed again. "I draw! I summon Fiend of Wrath (ATK 1800). I overlay my two monsters and xyz summon Wrathful Atrocity (ATK 2500-2000)." The monster that appeared looked a lot like Zach and Wrath, though its face was red and scarred. "I activate Call of Rage. I can special summon Atrocity's overlay units. I now overlay my three monsters and transform myself into my true form, Element of Vice – Wrathful Butcher (ATK 2500-2000)." Wrath's body took its true form once more.

"I equip myself with Wrath Weapon Justice Blade (ATK 2000-2500). Now I attack your token."

**Hope: 1750-650**

"I can use an overlay unit when I destroy a monster in battle, you lose points equal to either half the destroyed monster's or half of your own, whichever is less." Wrath walked over to Hope and picked her up by her neck and threw her back towards the wall.

**Hope: 650-325**

"I set a card and end my turn. And yes, the face-down will end this."

Hope slowly got to her knees and her magic wrapped around her top card. Suddenly her vision turned blurry. Her magic faded and she passed out. Ditzy, Turvy, and Dusk ran over to Hope.

Hope was back in her bedroom, lying on her bed. She sat up and looked around.

_ "I'm home?"_

"Not quite," a voice said. Zach, as a pony, opened the door and walked inside the room.

"Dad!" Hope exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Zach. "What are we doing here?"

Zach looked down at his daughter, a tear running down his face, "I'm able to use Wrath to project my mind into yours. I'm so sorry this had to happen."

"It's alright. You did this to save Mom."

Zach pulled away and shook his head, "I could have used my Element, bring out Utopia Infinity. But no, I succumbed to my rage at Dagger. I wanted to see him suffer. Now you're suffering for it."

"It'll be okay," Hope put a hoof on Zach's shoulder.

"I know." A green gem appeared and levitated in front of Zach. He took it in hoof and presented it to Hope.

"I-is that?" Hope asked.

"My Element of Harmony," Zach confirmed.

"But how? I saw your Element shatter."

"Did you not listen to the girls when they told your how they got their first Elements? What was destroyed was only the physical form. The true Element is within a pony." Zach sighed. "Perhaps I'm no longer worthy of the gift Faust gave me. But I can give you it to help defeat me."

Hope took the gem, "I'll purge the Element of Vice from you and save you."

Zach cringed, "I'm afraid you can't save me, not this time."

"What do you mean?"

Despite the fact that Hope meant for both questions, Zach only answered the first, "The Element of Vice spoiled my blood, stopped my heart. If you remove Wrath from me, I will die."

"But -."

"No buts! You have to use the Elements of Harmony to end this!"

Hope was about to deny Zach, but suddenly she awoke.

"Are you alright?" Ditzy asked. Turvy wrapped herself around Hope.

Hope gently shook herself away from Turvy and stood up, "I'll be fine. I need to end this now."

Hope walked towards Wrath and began to levitate the broken shards of Zach's duel disk. Suddenly, the pieces began to glow.

"What is going on?" Wrath called out.

The pieces began to fuse with Hope's duel disk, creating a new design. It was golden, with one blade that went entirely up Hope's foreleg. In the center was a green gem.

"My father has given me his Element of Harmony. I wish I didn't have to use it, but I'm going to do what he wanted." Hope's body began to glow. Her body below her neck turned golden, and her cutie mark faded until it was only the yang. The Elements of Harmony appeared on her body. She began to hover and placed a hoof on her now glowing deck, "GO, Harmony Draw! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Harmony's Force. Now I can rank up my Chaos Number and purge the Chaos from its body."

The Elements of Harmony left Hope's body, including Love, and began to swirl around Tachyon. As they began to change the Number, Hope began to chant, "Power of Harmony, purge the Chaos from my card and replace it with Harmony. Harmonious Xyz Evolution! Harmonious Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Infinite Tachyon Dragon (ATK 4600-4100)!"

The monster was about twice as large as its previous form. It was now colored rainbow, with each of its seven tails a color of the Elements of Harmony. It now had six wings.

"The effect of Harmony's Force activates, draining the points from you and giving it to me." Wrath began to turn to stone (ATK 2000-6100). Galaxy-Eyes Infinite Tachyon Dragon, attack with **Harmonious Tachyon Spiral Cannon**!" Tachyon fired a stream of rainbow energy at Wrath."

"I activate Magic Cylinder."

"I activate the effect of Infinite Tachyon Dragon; I can restart the battle phase, but with all other card effects on the field negated (ATK 6100-7100). Now I end this." Hope's voice broke as she cried out the attack one more time, "**Harmonious Tachyon Spiral Cannon**!"

**Wrath: 250-0**


	21. Oblivion Part 1

**Chapter 21: Oblivion Pt 1**

_**Well, this is the first chapter in this duel. I have decided, due to the estimated length, this duel will be split into two or three parts. Also, most of Dagger's cards two chapters ago, along with Paradise, were created by Taylor Gorrel (AKA Vile). Read his Numbershots. **_

Zach's body, now its normal pony form, fell to the ground. Everypony ran towards him.

Ditzy sat down and propped Zach's head on her leg, "Wake up Zach!"

Zach's eyes slowly opened and he leaned over and projectile vomited more of the red plasma about five yards away.

"Sorry," Zach panted. His entire body began to glow red and he whispered, "I love you all."

Hope got to Zach's level and slapped him in the face, "Fight this thing!"

"I can help," Discord said as energy built up on his claw.

"No," Zach objected. He got up and stepped back, "If you do this, I'll die almost instantly. Nothing can raise the dead." The glow grew brighter. As Zach began to fade away, he whispered, "I'm sorry." He exploded into red particles.

-Meanwhile, thousands of miles away-

Within Tartarus, Oblivion's crystal began to crack.

"I am free!" Oblivion called out as the crystal completely shattered, releasing a black 'light'. This light sped out of Tartarus.

-Meanwhile, in the Crystal tool shed (why am I doing this?)-

Hope and Ditzy were crying over Zach when Oblivion descended from the sky and possessed Dagger's unconscious body. A dark aura covered Dagger's body as he stood up.

"So much power," Dagger whispered, a grin overtaking his face.

Hope looked up and slowly stood, "This is your fault!" Hope activated her duel disk, "I challenge you to a duel!"

Dagger raised his arm and the aura condensed into a duel disk, "Fine. If I win this duel, Oblivion will be freed; and your world will fall."

"And if I win you free Dad!"

Dagger shrugged, "All souls that I captured will be freed if you win."

Night and Discord stepped in front of Hope.

"We're not going to let you duel this guy," Night said.

"We'll save your father," Discord added.

"Please," Dagger said. He raised his duel disk and all seven Elements of Vice appeared, revealing a one-eyed fox for the Element of Sloth and a blood red dragon for Lust. "You two have absolutely no chance. Of course, Hope doesn't either. Attack them!"

All seven monsters attacked. Before anyone could react, Utopia appeared and blocked all of the attacks with his wing-shields.

"You will not destroy them!" Utopia called out, "I will avenge my partner!"

For once, everyone could see Utopia when he appeared. He turned to Hope and said, "I will join you in this battle." He turned towards Discord and Night, "You cannot physically fight with her, but physical combat isn't the only way to fight." Cards flew from each of Hope's friends and into Utopia's hand. Then Utopia turned into a beam of energy that flew into Hope's deck.

"Are you all done yet?" Dagger asked impatiently, the Elements of Vice returning to him, "I will only duel Hope." An invisible force moved everyone back except for Hope, who shuffled her deck. "Master Oblivion gave me a deck with some surprises in store."

**Dagger: 8000**

**Hope's Light: 8000**

"I will go first," Dagger said, drawing, "I will end my turn."

Everyone was confused. Hope shrugged off the bad feeling she was getting and drew, "I activate Realm of Shadows."

As the world began to darken, Dagger placed a card from his hand onto his disk, "I activate my own field spell, Viceful Realm!" The darkness shattered, being replaced by a realm of red and black energy.

"You can't activate a field spell during your turn!" Daring Dash called out.

"This one can," Dagger called back. He turned back to Hope, "Continue."

Hope placed a card on her disk, "I'll set a monster and use the pendulum monster Shadow of Yin. Your move."

"I will activate the effect of Viceful Realm," Dagger said, "Instead of drawing, I can add a Vice spell or trap from my deck to my hand, and if it's a trap I can activate it directly." A card extended from Dagger's deck and he placed it directly in a monster zone. "I activate the trap monster Statue of Vice (ATK 0)."

The monster that appeared was an old statue, worn from time. Dagger activated another spell, "I activate Call of Vice. This allows me to special summon two Vice monsters with zero points from my deck. I call two copies of Herald of Vice (ATK 0x2). I overlay my three monsters, with my statue gaining a rank equal to the levels of my level three Heralds. I xyz summon Element of Vice – Lust Dragon (ATK 2500)."

Lightwing cringed as the creature that possessed her appeared.

"Lust Dragon, attack the face-down."

The monster that flipped and exploded was Shadow Beast Harpy. Two more appeared on the field (ATK 1300x2).

"I end my turn."

Hope drew, "I summon Shadow Beast Stalker (ATK 1200). I overlay my three Shadow Beasts and xyz summon Shadow Beast Knightmare (ATK 2400). I use Knightmare's effect and add a Shadow Beast to my hoof. Now, since I have a card that technically counts as Realm of Shadows, I special summon Shadow Beast Destroyer (ATK 3000). Destroyer, attack Lust Dragon!"

"I use the effect of Viceful Realm. I can send the top card of my deck to the grave to negate an attack against a Vice monster. If it's a spell or a trap, I can use its effect too." Dagger pulled the top card of his deck. "Monster."

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

A card extended from Dagger's deck and he took it, "The final effect of my Viceful Realm activates during my standby phase; I can overlay an Element of Vice for another. If I don't, I destroy the spell and all Elements I control. I overlay Lust Dragon and xyz summon Fox of Sloth (ATK 2400). Go, Viceful Xyz Evolution." The freaky one-eyed fox appeared and licked its lips.

"I activate Viceful Empowerment, increasing my monster's points by a thousand (ATK 2400-3400). Sloth, attack Shadow Beast Knightmare. Then I use Sloth's effect."

**Dagger: 8000-7000**

"I activate an effect of Sloth; I use an overlay unit from it and Knightmare to keep you from performing your next battle phase. I end my turn and your monster returns to you."

Hope drew, "I summon Shadow Beast Miasma (ATK 0). I copy my Destroyer (ATK 0-3000). I overlay my two level eight monsters and xyz summon Shadow Beast Dark Leviathan (ATK 4000)." Darkness roared at Dagger.

"**Servant of Oblivion, we shall destroy you!"**

"I use an overlay unit to destroy all the cards on the field!"

Darkness unleashed its devastating power, putting cracks in the ground and in the stadium. But when the onslaught was complete, Dagger was just standing there with all of his field and a card in his hand.

"If the only spell or trap I control is Viceful Realm, I can activate Vice Shield from my hand. This stops an effect that destroys cards I control. You just wasted the power of Darkness."

Hope sighed, "Since there's an xyz monster on the field, I can special summon Photon Slasher from my hoof in defense mode (DEF 1000). I tribute my Slasher and Knightmare to call forth Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000). I end my turn."

Dagger normally drew this time, "I Viceful Xyz Evolution, Element of Vice – Relic of Greed (ATK 3000). I set one card and end my turn."

_"I have to get rid of that thing, but the field spell will stop any effect or attack."_

Hope drew a card and her eyes widened, "I activate Over-Spectrum."

"That's our card!" Blitz exclaimed.

"That's right! It allows me to draw two cards for every light monster on the field. Galaxy-Eyes gives me two cards. Now I activate Galaxy Expedition! This allows me to bring out Photon Caesar in defense mode (DEF 2800). I overlay my two Photon monsters and xyz summon Number 62: Galaxy-eyes Prime Photon Dragon (ATK 4000). I overlay Darkness and Galaxy-Eyes. I combine the forces of Dark and Light. Alone they are powerful, but together they are unstoppable. Come forth, Apophis the Chaos Snake (ATK 3000)."

Apophis appeared, hissing in rage. Hope raised a foreleg and called out, "I use two overlay units to allow Apophis to attack directly. Go, **Chaos Devouring**!"

**Dagger: 7000-4000**

When the smoke cleared from the attack, Dagger was unscathed. His cloak was shredded, however.

"I set a card and end my turn," Hope said nervously.

Black energy built up on Dagger's hand, "Power of Oblivion, give me the card I desire. Ultimate Draw!" He pulled the top card of his deck away. "Now, I will evolve Greed into Element of Vice – Wrathful Butcher (ATK 2500)!"

The Element of Vice appeared. Its face was Zach's, but it was like he was in pain. His eyes were scrunched shut.

"Zach," Ditzy whispered.

"Dad!" Hope called out.

Zach's eyes opened. His irises had turned red and completely overcame his pupils. His sclera were jet black.


	22. Oblivion Part 2

**Chapter 22: Oblivion pt 2**

"How do you like what Oblivion has given your father?" Dagger asked.

Hope stared at the Element of Vice, a scowl on her face.

"Fine," Oblivion continued, "I activate Essence of Oblivion." A dark aura surrounded Wrath. "This card doubles my monster's attack points (ATK 2500-5000). Now I use the effect of Wrath; I use an overlay unit and deal you damage equal to half of your monster's points."

Wrath materialized its sword and slashed at Hope, who blocked with her duel disk. As Hope's life points dropped, she felt her strength waning.

**Hope: 8000-6500**

"Now I'm going to attack with Wrath and not use his effect."

The force of the attack knocked Hope back a few feet.

**Hope: 6500-4500**

Hope got onto her knees, "I activate the effect of Apophis. When Apophis is destroyed I can banish all cards on the field; your field spell negates destruction."

The field spell and Wrath both exploded into black energy.

"I summon Vice Summoner (ATK 0)," Dagger said, seemingly unfazed by the effect, "I can tribute it during my end phase to bring out another Element of Vice. Come to the field, Proud Locomotive (ATK 3600)."

Hope slowly stood.

_"I need to draw the right card."_

"I can help," a voice said to Hope. "Call on the Chaos I've left you."

The top of Hope's deck glowed with a yin-yang. Discord's eyes widened, "Hit the deck!"

Discord materialized an energy shield around the crowd as Hope drew. A wave of energy spread from the deck and hit the shield.

"Uncontrolled Chaos energy," Discord explained as he dropped the shield, "Explosive."

Hope looked at the card, "I activate Graceful Charity. Go, a whole lot of Chaos Draws! I banish Shadow of Yin and Photon Slasher to summon Neo-Chaos Envoy Ma'at the Middle (DEF 4000)."

"My card!" Turvy called out.

"That's right! Now I pay a thousand points to destroy your attack mode monster and deal you a thousand points of damage!"

**Hope: 4500-3500**

"I activate the second effect of Vice Summoner; when the card that's special summoned is destroyed, I gain the points of the monster."

**Dagger: 4000-7600**

"I banish Photon Caesar a Harpy to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon (ATK 3000). Now I activate Mysterious Monument and Frozen Overlay.

The rest of the girls (minus Lightwing) were excited about their cards

"I overlay these two cards and xyz summon Utopia (ATK 2500). Now I evolve Utopia into Dusk's card. Shining Xyz Evolution! I summon Shining Number 39: Utopia Prime (ATK 2510). Now I activate the Doppelganger spell card."

"But I thought that was a trap," Dagger pointed out.

"This is a special spell issued only to Changelings. I get to copy any card that you have played in this duel, anywhere*. I copy Element of Vice – Wrathful Butcher."

The cat morphed into Wrath, and a red aura washed over Hope. She fell back to her knees and called out in pain.

_"What are you doing?" _Zach's voice sounded through Hope's mind.

"I am going to use you, not Wrath," Hope gasped, "Please Dad, help me."

Wrathful Butcher turned towards Hope and reached out an arm. The aura flowed from Hope and the cringed in pain.

"Thank you," Hope panted, "Chaos Emperor Dragon, attack Dagger directly!"

Dagger braced himself for the attack and slid back.

**Dagger: 7600-4600**

"Utopia Prime, attack!"

**Dagger: 4600-2090**

"Dad, end this duel now!"

A red scythe appeared in Zach's hand, "**Wrath's Vengence**!"

The scythe cut through Dagger's chest and sent him to the ground.

**Dagger: 2090-0**

"We did it!" Hope cried, thrusting a hoof into the air.

Dagger lied on the ground, his duel disk still active, "When my life points reach zero, I can pay with my life to have my master continue for me." Dagger weakly put a card onto his duel disk, "Oblivion, Harbinger of Destruction!"

A beam of black energy erupted from the ground around Dagger. Within Dusk's deck, The Fiend glowed.

-Meanwhile thousands of miles away-

Trixen was sitting on his mother's trailer, shuffling his deck. One of his cards began to glow and he pulled another copy of The Fiend from his deck.

"Mom!" Trixen called out, "Get the paper bags ready; the world's about to end!"

-The duel-

The black energy began to condense into a fog. Within the fog there was a humanoid shape with glowing, red eyes.

"I live again!" Oblivion called out.

"Oblivion," Celestia, Luna, Lux, and Discord whispered in unison.

Oblivion turned towards the others, "Hello sisters, brother, strange beast."

"Hey!" Discord objected.

"I was talking about Lux, but that is beside the point."

"How are you here?" Hope asked.

"Your father was the last spirit I needed to free myself from Tartarus," Oblivion explained, "But I needed to be summoned in a duel where Dagger sacrificed himself for me. Then I can be special summoned by my effect. Also, I cannot be sent to the graveyard or to the hand, I can't change control, I can't be flipped, and my attack points are equal to the combined strength of all the monsters in my graveyard (ATK 7900). Now please, get on with your turn.

"I-I'll set this face-down."

"Thank you. Now, I can't draw or summon any more monsters. Now I attack that traitor, Wrath!" Oblivion raised an arm and a beam of shadowy energy flew towards Zach.

"I activate Damage Diet! All the damage I take is halved!"

**Hope: 3500-1200**

Hope was blown back by the attack and landed on her back.

"I'll end my turn."

Hope got to her knees and drew, "I switch Utopia to defense mode (DEF 2000) and set a card.

"Perfect. I use the effect of the Essence of Oblivion in my graveyard; I can equip it to myself and instead of doubling my attack points, I can do piercing damage at half strength. I attack Ma'at!"

Ma'at was destroyed and at the same time Turvy collapsed. Discord picked her up in her arms and cried, "Turvy!"

Oblivion began to laugh, "Her monster was connected to her soul. When the card was destroyed, I absorbed a chunk of her soul. It was a delicious bit." It turned to Hope, "You two sure have had some fun. Now I'll have to take your soul as well!" Oblivion shot a stream of its energy towards Hope.

"I activate Hope 1! If my life points were to be zero, I can tribute Utopia and reduce them to one."

Hope was shot back and knocked against the wall by the attack.

**Hope: 1200-1**

Hope felt something warm running down her head and she wiped some blood off of her forehead. She looked at Oblivion and slowly passed out.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope awoke in her bed, but it seemed too big. She looked at her forelegs and saw that they were so much smaller than she remembered.

Zach walked into the room and sat down beside the bed.

"Dad!" Hope yelled as she hugged Zach.

"It's alright Hope," Zach said softly, "I'm right here."

"But you weren't. You were killed by Oblivion!"

Zach pulled away, "I remember the whole thing. When you played your card I was able to slip inside your head a little bit. When you passed out brought you back to a happy memory. Can you guess which one?"

Hope looked around the room, "This was the night I got my Galaxy-Eyes."

"Yep, you had a nightmare and I gave you Galaxy-Eyes to help you out."

"It seems like my whole life is a bit of a nightmare at the moment. Most of you was absorbed by Oblivion. Turvy's soul got pulled from her. Now I've only got one life point."

"But you haven't lost. You still have the Element of Harmony."

"But I used Wrath, so shouldn't the Element not work on me?"

Zach shook his head, "You never let Wrath into your soul. The Element should still work, but it might not be enough."

"How can the Elements of Harmony not work on it?"

The world around them turned into the Canterlot Archives. Hope was her normal age again.

"Oblivion is a being meant to destroy," Zach began to explain, "The Elements can't destroy, but not even a god can destroy Oblivion. But you may need the help of one."

Hope's duel disk appeared on her arm and the world began to blur, "How?"

"Harmony is half of the coin. Chaos is the other. What happens if you fuse Harmony and Chaos?"

Hope suddenly woke up, staring at Oblivion.

_"Dad, why is it that every time you've taught me anything it was in a riddle? You shouldn't have read Daring Do."_

Hope looked at her duel disk. There was a green gem for Love, but she saw a scratch. The looked closer and saw a colorless yin-yang within.

_"What if I try a Chaos draw and a Harmony Draw at once? Could we try it, Apophis?"_

"It could work," Apophis' sagely voice sounded in Hope's head.

Hope stood and faced Oblivion.

"Are you ready to submit?" Oblivion asked.

"I'll never give up," Hope said, her Element and cutie marks glowing. The glow began to spread over her body.

"What's going on?" Oblivion sent a beam of energy at Hope, but she projected a rainbow-colored shield.

"I am using the Elements of Harmony with Chaos!"

Hope began to float in the air, the Elements appearing around her. They flew to her and began to form the Harmony Armor. Then, two wings appeared on Hope's back; one was black and the other was white. Her mane was now solid white while her tail was split into seven parts with each strand being the color of an Element.

Hope placed a hood on her deck, "I DRAW!" She looked at the card and grinned, "I activate Hyper Rank-Up-Magic Chaos Harmonizer. This allows me to rank-up a Chaos or C monster in my grave into a rank twelve monster. I'm going to rank-up Apophis."

Apophis appeared from a graveyard portal and roared.

"Go, Harmonious Fusion!"

Hope shot a beam of Harmony energy at Apophis, covering it in a rainbow aura. The monster turned into a sphere before reforming itself. It became a rainbow colored Alicorn.

Oblivion moved back in fear, "No, it can't be."

"Shine with the light of creation, Faust – Queen of All (ATK 0)!"

The rainbow disappeared and revealed a white and red Alicorn with a scroll and quill cutie mark.

"Mother," Oblivion hissed.

"Hello Oblivion," Faust said in soothing voice, "It's nice to see you again after all this time."

"You swore to never directly interfere in the lives of mortals! Not after seeing what I caused."

"I think we both know that 'never' is impossible for us. But I have amended my statement. Now I will only lend my power to those who will give it up before it corrupts them. Now, we have a duel to complete."

Hope nodded, "I use an overlay unit so that I may special summon a monster from anywhere."

"That's useless," Oblivion said, "No card you have can destroy me."

"Who said anything about destroying you? I summon the one monster capable of bringing me victory, my Galaxy-Eyes. Go, **Creation Spark**!"

The form of Galaxy-Eyes began to fade into view. It roared and glowed with power. Hope landed on Galaxy-Eyes' back and her power faded and she returned to normal.

"Galaxy-Eyes," Hope called out, grabbing ahold of her dragon, "Let's end this. Attack Oblivion!"

Galaxy-Eyes flew at Oblivion and grabbed hold.

"I can't destroy you, but my friend here can banish you. Do it now!"

Galaxy-Eyes, Hope, and Oblivion disappeared from the entire universe.


	23. Arcadia

**Chapter 23: Arcadia**

**I'm using the anime names of Numbers 101 and 102 and the anime effect of CXyz Barian. Number 100 belongs to Vile.**

Hope wrapped her forelegs tightly around Galaxy-Eyes as they flew through the void. The second they entered the void, Hope shut her eyes tightly, but the image of pure nothingness burned itself into her mind. Galaxy-Eyes released Oblivion and the unholy beast began to try and grab ahold. Galaxy-Eyes pulled itself and Hope back into reality, leaving Oblivion in the void.

Hope opened her eyes and quickly inhaled. Then she checked her body and found that everything was normal, meaning her wings were gone. After a few minutes of checking herself she realized that she was completely alone in the Crystal Stadium.

"Where is everypony?" she asked aloud. She put a hoof to her face and realized that her glasses were gone, but she could see just fine.

Darkness appeared in its normal smoky form, but its red eyes were staring behind Hope, **"Turn around."**

Hope turned around and saw a sphere of dark energy suspended in the air near the Crystal Palace, "But that's-."

**"Correct."**

"But that means we've gone back in time nearly seventeen years."

**"That explains so much."**

Hope turned towards Darkness, "What do you mean? Have you seen me in the past?"

**"No, but I could have sworn I fired your father into a fissure. He should have died. But it was like an outside force saved him." **

Hope began to run in the direction of the exit, "If I'm supposed to be there I need to get there."

**"But if you are seen by anypony you could disrupt the entire space-time continuum."**

Hope stopped and tried to use magic. Her horn flickered a somewhat grey color before going out. Her own magic reserves were spent.

**"I will help you meld with the shadows until your own magic returns."**

Hope's body melted into the shadows. It felt strange to be a shadow. It was somewhat cold and her vision was more in auras than real sight. But it was nothing compared to her experience in the void.

_"Where were we, exactly?"_

**"That was the void between universes. It is something mortals are never meant to see. Any more exposure and you could have died from exposure, or worse."**

_"What's worse than dying in the middle of a total void?"_

Darkness was silent. Hope materialized in an alley and looked at the area under the orb of darkness. She could see Ditzy, Dinky, and Sparkler staring at the orb with wide eyes. If she looked hard enough, Hope could see a small pudge in Ditzy's belly. She smiled at the knowledge that she was in there.

Suddenly, the orb exploded and a human shape fell to the ground. Hope could see Darkness floating above the ground, which was covered in a cloud of smoke.

"I attack you directly!"

As the stream of energy was fired from Darkness' maw, Hope blindly ran into the smoke. She reached out with her magic and felt something. She pulled it towards her and the smoke cleared to reveal a younger (and human) Zach.

"Who are you?" Zach asked in confusion

"Repeat after me," a voice whispered to Hope, "Just trust me."

"You don't need to know that right now," Hope answered quickly, repeating the voice, "Just remember what Faust said to you."

Before Hope could see Zach's reaction the entire world faded from view. When she could see again she was in an enormous library.

_"Have I died and gone to Twilight's version of heaven?"_

"I assure you that you aren't dead," the voice said again. Hope looked around the library to see Faust sitting at a table, writing in a few scrolls.

"W-where am I?" Hope asked.

"You are in the center of your universe," Faust said, "It looks different to everyone who sees it, though your father saw it as a library too."

Hope raised an eyebrow, "When did Dad come here?"

"Just after his duel with Darkness."

A chair materialized behind Hope and she sat down. She looked down at her hooves, "I hope he's alright."

Faust smiled and said, "Both your father and your marefriend are fine. Your Zach's body has been healed and Timid Turvy's soul is returned to its rightful place."

"So the Element of Vice is gone and the damage with it, right?"

Faust nodded, "The power of your father's Element of Vice has been removed. There will be some remnants of it, though."

"What do you mean by remnants?"

Faust was about to answer when a cuckoo clock appeared and made the annoying noise.

"Woops," Faust said, "That's all the time we have. Back to Equestria with you."

Hope suddenly awoke in a hospital bed. A Crystal Pony Doctor was tending to her.

"How did I get here?" Hope asked.

"You were found in the main square about ten minutes after you disappeared," the doctor replied.

"Where's my family and friends?"

"Your family has been splitting time between seeing you and seeing your father. The last one on watch was your brother-in-law, the dragon. He left to get a snack."

Hope grinned. It was typical Spike.

Spike walked in while holding a candy bar and dropped it when he saw Hope, "Hope! You're awake!"

Hope nodded, "Has Dad or Turvy woken up yet?"

"Turvy woke up about the same time you disappeared. Zach woke up about half an hour ago. What the hay happened to you?"

"I'll explain later."

[Weeks Later]

Hope had explained most of what happened to everypony (she left out meeting a goddess for obvious reasons). For a few days Zach was a little bit depressed, but everypony was able to get him back to normal. Within time, the first day of school came.

After the first day of school was over, Hope and her friends were walking back to her house. The main topic of discussion was the beginning of Hope's senior year.

"How is it to only have one more year left?" Blitz asked.

"It's…making me nervous," Hope said, "I just hope everything ends up going well."

Cherry Pie pulled a slip of paper out of Hope's saddlebag, "You're taking some pretty advanced classes. I mean, Magic Physics?"

"It's necessary for the school I want to go to," Hope said, taking her schedule back.

"What school is that?"

"I-I'll let you know whenever I get accepted, not before."

Everypony decided to drop it. After a few minutes the friends stopped at Hope's house, where they were greeted by Ditzy, Hope, and a hot plate of muffins. Muffin eating ensued.

After a few minutes Zach went upstairs and brought back down a packet of cards, "Hope, I don't know if you feel the same way, but I don't accept you being the world champion. It's nothing against you, but I wasn't able to duel how I wanted. I was under the control of something else."

Hope smiled, "I was thinking the same thing. How about we settle this now?"

Zach tossed Hope the packet, "I want you to put these in your deck. They're some old cards and some new cards that haven't been publically released yet, but you might like them."

Hope looked at the cards and smiled, "Give me ten minutes."

Twelve minutes later Hope had her deck remade and was standing across from Zach outside of their house. Strangely, Zach didn't have a duel disk.

"I've been practicing this," Zach said. His eyes glowed red for a second and a duel disk appeared. It was similar to the ZeXal duel disk, but pure red. "Wrath left enough energy in me that I can create a duel disk without an Element of Harmony. I'm still as normal as ever, though."

"Well," Hope shrugged, "If you don't try to kill me I'm fine."

**Hope's Light: 8000**

**Zach: 8000**

"Age before beauty," Zach stated, "My draw! I'll start out with a new field spell; I activate Sphere Field."

A yellow orb that appeared to be made up of cards appeared high in the air. Hope and Zach floated into the sphere and stayed inside.

"This is so weird," Hope said, spinning upside down, "What kind of card is this?"

Zach grinned, "It took me forever to get this right. First off, we can special summon a random Number from our extra decks by using two monsters with the same level in our hooves as overlay units. If a Number special summoned by this effect has no overlay units, it's destroyed. Now I overlay the Gagaga Magician and ZeXal Weapon Unicorn Spear in my hoof!"

A card flew out of the back of Zach's duel disk and he caught it with a hoof, "I xyz summon Number 13: Paradise (ATK 2400). I set a card and end my turn."

Hope drew, "You've got some nice cards, but I've also got some. I reveal Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One! Now I activate it and summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (ATK 3000)." Tachyon appeared and roared. "Now I rebuild the overlay network with Tachyon Dragon. Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (ATK 4500). Now I'll use your own field spell against you; I overlay Photon Thrasher and Galaxy Wizard."

A card flew out of Hope's extra deck and orbited her once before she caught it, "Appear, Number 101: Silent Honors Ark Knight (ATK 2100)."

"When did she get that card?" Cinnamon asked.

"It must have been one of the cards Zach gave her," Dusk answered.

"I activate the effect of Tachyon Dragon," Hope declared, "By using an overlay unit I can negate the effects of all other cards on the field and prevent you from using that face-down. Go, **Time Tyrant**! Now I attack with Tachyon Dragon." Tachyon fired right through Paradise."

**Zach: 8000-5900**

"Ark Knight," Hope continued, "Attack him directly!"

"I activate the effect of Gagaga Gardna," Zach countered, "Tachyon's effect doesn't extend to my hand, so I can bring out this guy (DEF 2000)."

"I still continue my attack!"

"I discard my last card to negate the attack."

Hope looked at her hoof, "I set a card and end my turn."

Zach drew, "I summon Tasuke Knight (ATK 1700). I overlay my two level four monsters and xyz summon Number 39: Utopia (ATK 2500). Utopia, attack Ark Knight!"

"I use the effect of Number 101; I can use an overlay unit to stop its destruction!"

**Hope: 8000-7600**

"I'll end my turn there."

Hope drew, "I activate Xyz Treasure. This allows me to draw a card for each xyz monster on the field; there are three." Hope pulled the top three cards of her deck. "Now I use the effect of Sphere Field again. I overlay the two Galaxy Knights on my hoof and xyz summon another Number." A card flew from Hope's extra deck and she caught it. "I xyz summon Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade (ATK 3000). When this monster's special summoned I can destroy a spell or trap on the field. I think that I'll destroy the Sphere Field!"

The sphere began to fall apart. Discord quickly teleported the duelists to the ground before they fell.

"Why would you destroy the Sphere Field?" Zach asked, "You were benefiting from it more than me."

"I know that the first chance you get you'll spam the field with Utopia's," Hope replied, "Right now I'm gonna focus on one. Masquerade, attack Utopia!"

"I activate Utopia's effect; go, Light-Wing Shield!" The attack was blocked

"Well, take the next attack is going be by Tachyon. Go, **Ultimate Tachyon Spiral**!"

"Utopia, negate the attack!"

"Next I attack with Ark Knight. You know what Utopia's effect does."

Ark Knight's blast fired right through Utopia. Some stray shots also hit Zach.

**Zach: 5900-3800**

"That's it for my turn."

Zach drew, "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands! This card allows me to rank-up a Number in my graveyard. I rank-up my Utopia. Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Icombine the force of two worlds into one form…"

_"So he's coming" _Hope thought, recognizing the chant.

"Appear, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V (ATK 2600)." Ray V appeared and raised its swords. "I use Ray V's only overlay unit to target and destroy Tachyon! Go, V-Blade Shoot!" Tachyon was obliterated, hitting Hope with some of the shrapnel from the metallic dragon.

**Hope: 7600-3100**

"Now I attack Ark Knight!"

"I negate his destruction!"

**Hope: 3100-2600**

Zach smirked, "Since Sphere Field is gone your monster stays around for one more turn."

"That's not all," Hope replied, "I activate The Greatest Duo of the Seven Emperors. Since I took battle damage from a Chaos Number you control, I get to bring out two new numbers. Appear, Chaos Numbers 102 and 103: Unholy Lightning - Noble Daemon and Ragnafinity (ATK 2900 &amp; 2800)."

"Nice. I end my turn."

Hope drew, "This is the last turn Dad. I activate the spell Over-Hundred Nova. This allows me to put all The Over-Hundred Chaos Numbers in my extra deck and grave into my spell and trap card zone." All of the Chaos Number's appeared behind Hope."

"I activate my face-down card, Hope Overlimit! This allows me to xyz summon a Utopia monster from my extra deck using one on the field. I overlay Utopia Ray V and xyz summon Number 99: Utopia Dragun (ATK 4000)!"

"Well, I overlay all seven of my monsters to build the overlay network. I xyz summon Chaos Xyz Barian Hope (ATK 0)! His attack points become equal to the number of overlay units it has times a hundred, and it has seven (ATK 7000). Barian, attack Utopia Dragon!"

**Zach: 3100-100**

"I set a card and end my turn."

"Then the second effect of Hope Overlimit activates," Zach stated, "Both our life points becomes equal to half the difference between our current points."

**Hope: 2600-1250**

**Zach: 100-1250**

By this point both duelists are smiling, but covered in scrapes. Everypony wanted to stop the duel, but they knew neither one would give up now.

"I draw!" Zach declared, "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Now I summon Goblindburgh and Gagaga Magician. Hope, you are about to see a monster that you've never seen me play and probably never will again. With these two monsters I build the overlay network. Being born of Hope and Love, descend to unleash a bright future. Appear, Number 100: Arcadia (ATK 2200)."

The monster that appeared was similar to Utopia, but was closer to a teenager. Also, it didn't have the faceplate.

"Now I use the effect of Arcadia-."

"I pay four hundred points to negate your monster's effect," Hope quickly countered.

**Hope: 1250-850**

Zach smirked, "I knew you would be too quick on the draw. I use Arcadia's other effect; I negate that effect of Barian and all other effects (ATK 7000-0)."

"Barian," Hope whispered.

"This card is the child of Numbers 39 and 13 and is able to stop all of their effects. Now I use the fist effect of Arcadia; it gains a hundred points for each xyz summon performed this duel, except its own (ATK 2200-3100). Arcadia, attack Barian with Future Blade."

"I activate Draw Reset Battle," Hope countered, "This card negates your attack and forces us to draw a card. If we don't use the card this turn, we lose."

"So everything rides on this battle?"

"Yep."

Both Zach and Hope's decks began to glow golden. Zach's duel disk began to change back into his Harmony Disk while Hope's began to morph into a yin-yang.

"I-I have my Element back," Zach said in amazement.

"Then use it," Hope demanded with a smile, "GO, Chaos Draw!"

Zach pulled his top card, "Go, Harmony Draw! I activate Double or Nothing! This card doubles my monster's attack and allows me to attack again (ATK 3100-6200)."

Hope placed the card she drew on her duel disk, "I activate Glorious Seven! This prevents my monster's destruction and makes you take the same damage as me!"

**Hope: 850-0**

**Zach: 1250-0**

"So," Turvy said, "It's a tie?"

"No," Zach said, "Right Hope?"

Hope nodded, "After the battle, Glorious Seven makes my life points equal to the change in my opponent's*."

"Wait," Dusk said, "That means…"

"I lose," Zach finished.

**Hope: 0-1250**

Zach and Hope walked over to each other and collapsed to the ground.

"After all these years," Hope breathed, "I finally beat you."

"Yep," Zach whispered back, "You're truly the best. I'm proud of you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In an empty room, a cloaked figure watched the ending of Hope and Oblivion's duel.

"You were incorrect about the outcome of that duel," a voice said from the shadows.

The figure nodded, "I believed that Oblivion would have destroyed us all. But I am a stallion of my word."

"Good."

A card materialized from the shadows. On the artwork was a black mask designed to be worn over the top half of the face. The figure grasped the card in a pale magic aura.

"Soon," the figure whispered, "The pain will be gone."

The card transformed into the mask it portrayed and the figure put it on his face.

The shadows seemed to grow darker and whispered one word.

"Nightshroud."

**Yes, I changed the final effect of Glorious Seven. Just wait, for the final story in the trilogy.**


End file.
